¿Qué es eso que siento por ti?
by LightDark01
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que tras nuestro regreso a Luna Nova, me sería tan difícil el hecho de poder sacarte aunque fuera por un segundo de mis pensamientos
1. Capítulo 1

**¿Qu** **é** **es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Notas:** El relato comienza un poco antes del final del capítulo 20.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 1**

 **POV DIANA**

"Ahora que me daba cuenta, el sol comenzaba a salir y podía sentir cómo los primeros rayos del sol chocaban contra mi piel, causando en mí un amplio repertorio de sensaciones. Me fue imposible no mirar hacia el cielo a la vez que me cubría de aquellos rayos que incidían deliberadamente sobre mis ojos. Todo aquello me trasmitía una seguridad y una tranquilidad momentánea, que llevaba necesitando desde hace horas"

"Mientras me despedía de mis mayordomos, en mi cabeza le daba vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, me sentía un poco decepcionada por no haber completado con éxito el ritual, pero no podía dejar a su suerte a Daryl y a sus hijas, al fin y al cabo son los únicos miembros de mi familia que aún siguen con vida"

"Por un momento desvié mi mirada, he hice contacto visual con Akko, la cual estaba esperándome algo alejada de dónde yo me encontraba, por un instante pensé en evadir su mirada pero no lo hice. Por otro lado Akko parecía desorientada, como en su propio mundo, hasta que al final salió del trance en el que se encontraba y me enseño una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras levantaba su pulgar"

"¿Qué era lo que me quería dar a entender? ¿Qué no me preocupara? ¿Qué todo saldría bien a partir de ahora? ¿Qué podré cumplir mi sueño?"

"No sé. Nadie sabe con seguridad que es lo que el futuro me deparará. Lo único que si comprendí en ese momento, mirándonos a los ojos fijamente, es que desde que esa cabeza hueca entro en mi vida, esta no ha vuelto a ser la misma"

"Al final...y después de todo, inconscientemente le devolví la sonrisa"

"No habíamos dormido nada y estábamos cansadas tanto física como mentalmente pero solo nos quedaba el camino de regreso, que aunque no era largo, sabíamos que se nos haría pesado. Como Akko todavía no era capaz de volar en una escoba por sí sola, le propuse que se subiera conmigo, algo que le sorprendió considerablemente, se notaba mucho que se estaba conteniendo para no hacer ningún comentario referido a mi proposición. Akko se subió sin decir ni una palabra pero conservando esa característica sonrisa en su rostro"

"Ya de camino pude notar como los brazos de esta me rodeaban por la cintura y me agarraba fuertemente al mismo tiempo que dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre mi espalda, todos aquellos movimientos me hicieron sonrojar fuertemente, cosa que no entendía, después de todo solo se estaba agarrando a mí ¿No?, la cosa tampoco era para sonrojarse **,** simplemente le reste importancia e hice como si no hubiera pasado nada"

 **FINAL POV DIANA**

* * *

Akko estaba considerablemente decepcionada, esperaba alguna reacción graciosa por parte de Diana, pero esta simplemente la ignoraba.

'' **Vaya, a** **ver cu** **á** **nto tiempo eres capaz de mantener ese semblante serio, tan propio de ti"** -Pensaba Akko esbozando una sonrisa, que aunque maliciosa no se podía comparar con la de Sucy.

La peli-castaña retiró uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Diana y empezó a recorrer el cabello de esta haciendo tirabuzones con sus dedos. Cosa que tranquilizo a ambas, a una por el simple hecho de que le acariciaran el cabello y a la otra por llevarse a la mano algo tan suave y agradable al tacto. Ahora que se fijaba podía asegurar que el cabello de Diana estaba de lo más cuidado, poseía unos colores que deslumbrarían a cualquiera. Akko pensó que por nada del mundo se podría comparar con el suyo. Inconscientemente se acercó para sentir su fragancia y tan rápido como la noto, quedó encandilada por su esencia, simplemente cuanto más lo olía más reconfortada y adormilada se sentía. Todos esos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por parte de su compañera.

Diana había permanecido impasible notando cómo Akko jugueteaba con su pelo, cuando esta ceso, la peli-plateada estaba convencida de que esta por fin se había dormido, pero no fue como esta pensaba. Akko comenzó a moverse hacia el oído derecho de su acompañante y con una voz delicada y provocativa le susurró sin previo aviso.

- **Diana, tu aroma hace que se me erice la piel**. -Decía Akko trazando con su nariz un recorrido por todo el cuello de esta.

Diana podía tener todo el auto-control y la paciencia del mundo pero simplemente no pudo controlarse frente a esas palabras. Por un momento todo su sistema nervioso entró en Stan By dejando a su suerte el control de la escoba, que si no fuera porque Akko estaba bien sujeta y porque Diana recuperó rápidamente la conciencia, quien sabe cuál podría haber sido el árbol que hubiera parado su caída empicado.

Tras unos instantes la cosa se había normalizado y la primera en hablar fue la causante de todo el embrollo.

- **Oh venga Diana que era un cumplido, un poco m** **á** **s y no lo contamos**. -Decía Akko entre risas, ya en su posición anterior bien agarrada a Diana y aunque no se notara al principio por la voz, Akko tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, dejando entrever que por un instante había dudado de su integridad física.

 **-Oh c** **á** **llate Akko, no ha sido por tu comentario, yo tambi** **é** **n estoy un poco cansada despu** **é** **s de todo.** -Decía Diana aún un poco sonrojada por lo ocurrido.

- **Ya...como t** **ú** **digas. -** Dijo esta no muy convencida de su respuesta.

- **Aun pudo hacerte bajar Akko...**

 **-No gracias, con lo c** **ó** **moda que estoy ahora mismo.** -Dijo haciendo un ademán de agarrarse más fuerte a la cintura de Diana.

 **-Bueno da igual.** -Dijo la peli-plateada restando importancia al asunto. - **Oye Akko**. -Empezó de nuevo esta vez cambiando de tema. **-Quer** **í** **a darte las gracias por haberme ayudado y pedirte perd** **ó** **n por todos los problemas que te he podido causar**. -Decía con un todo más bajo de lo normal. - **No s** **é** **qu** **é** **habr** **í** **a pasado si al final hubieras hecho caso a lo que te dije y en consecuencia, no hubieras venido hasta mi casa para intentar convencerme, al final ser** **á** **una ventaja y todo, que seas tan testaruda y que siempre hagas lo que te d** **é** **la gana** **.** -Decía en forma de elogio. **-En pocas palabras, gracias por preocuparte por m** **í**. -Esta última frase fue casi inaudible y fue seguida por una sutil sonrisa.

Akko pudo oírlo claramente y esta vez era la peli-castaña la que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no se sorprendió por el hecho de que esta le diera las gracias sino por el hecho de que se abriera a ella de nuevo, al igual que la noche anterior. Diana nunca le había faltado al respeto ni había sido borde con ella (-A lo mejor un poco-) pero nunca la miró por encima del hombro sencillamente tenían puntos de vista diferente y ambas se los respetaban, además eso ya daba igual, a Diana le costaba mostrar afecto hacia Akko o más bien se podría que decir que le costaba con todo el mundo en general.

 **-De nada Diana**. -Dijo Akko rápidamente ya que se había quedado embelesada en sus pensamientos. - **Qu** **é** **pena que al final no lo consigui** **é** **ramos**

 **-Ya...pero que se le va a hacer.**

Akko no solo consiguió su objetivo, si no que puedo hablar aunque fuera un poco más con Diana. Como si no quisiera la cosa, Akko se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la espalda de su compañera, pero esta vez solo para encontrarse con Morfeo. Acto seguido, Diana suspiro, era agradable hablar con Akko, daba la sensación de que cuando hablaban, el resto del mundo se ponía en un segundo plano.

Durante el rato en el que Akko dormía reinaba un ambiente sosegado y tranquilo lo cual era idóneo para reflexionar, así que Diana no vio mejor momento que ese, para organizar mentalmente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

* * *

 **POV DIANA**

"Lo primero que me vino a la mente, fue cuando Akko me salvo de las serpientes de mi tía Daryl, es increíble lo mucho que a mejorada y lo ingenua que sigue siendo por anteponer la seguridad y las ambiciones de los demás pese a su salud y bienestar, sabía perfectamente que si me ponía a curarla difícilmente llegaría a tiempo para el ritual, pero ¿Cómo podía dejarla ahí mientras sucumbía a los efecto del veneno?, temblando como una hoja de papel a la que le da una ráfaga de viento, sin mencionar lo pálida que se veía. Ahora que lo pensaba en profundidad, el ritual había pasado en ese momento a algo muy secundario, yo simplemente quería cuidar a Akko"

Después de que esta se recuperara, no me dejo otra opción más que contarle del porque quería dejar la escuela y convertirme en la cabeza de mi familia, todo era para proteger 1500 años de historia de los Cavendish, el orgullo y todo atisbo que me recordara a mi madre. Akko sin pensárselo ("Muy propio de ella") cogió mis manos y me dio la confianza y el coraje suficiente para luchar por algo que ya había dado por abandonado"

"Eso era lo que más me gusta de ella, esa determinación y esa confianza en sí misma o en aquello en lo que había de decidido confiar. En esa situación Akko creyó en mí y en mis ideales"

 **FINAL POV DIANA**

* * *

Tras 45 minutos, Diana pudo ver a lo lejos la torre que albergaba la piedra mágica. Según sus cálculos estarían a las puertas de la academia en menos de 5 minutos, esta pensó en despertar a Akko la cual seguía durmiendo y por lo que podía sentir, esta empezaba a babear toda su capa, aun así, se veía muy linda durmiendo como un bebe sobre su espalda y por consecuencia no quiso molestarla hasta que no estuvieran a punto de tocar tierra.

La peli-castaña desde hace un rato no dejaba de moverse de una lado a otro, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadillas, de pronto esta se incorporó, se estiró y preguntó.

- **¿Falta mucho?** -Decía mientras se limpiaba la baba que caía por su labio.

Diana no contesto, sabía perfectamente que en cuanto se espabilara un poco, esta se daría cuenta de que acaban de llegar a la academia y que habían comenzado a aterrizar. Akko se fijó enseguida y se preparó para el descenso, se organizo el uniforme, algo ya arrugado. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza con la meta de acomodar bien su sombrero, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que lo único que tocó fue su propio pelo alborotado, se puso tan nerviosa que sin darse cuentas, ya se había caído de la escoba dándose un ligero golpe contra el suelo, para después incorporarse rápidamente y empezar a apabullar de preguntas a Diana, mientras se tocaba la parte adolorida.

 **-Oye Diana ¿Has visto mi sombrero? ¿Crees que se me haya ca** **í** **do durante el trayecto?** **¿** **Y si me lo he dejado en tu casa? o peor** **¿** **Y si me lo ha quitado alg** **ú** **n tipo de ave? Ya sabes, esos sombreros son ideales para hacer nidos.**

Diana no sabía nada de su sombrero, aunque la dejo con cierta curiosidad sobre el tema mencionado.

- **Tranquila Akko, no se te ha ca** **í** **do, ya que en ning** **ú** **n momento te he visto con** **é** **l desde que nos pusimos en marcha, lo m** **á** **s seguro es que te lo hayas dejado en mi casa o que se te haya ca** **í** **do en alg** **ú** **n momento de la noche anterior, de todos modos ten** **í** **as que haber estado m** **á** **s pendiente.**

 **-Jooo, ahora tendr** **é** **que pedir otro y con este es el d** **é** **cimo quinto que pierdo, quemo o se derrite** **.** -Decía haciendo el mismo puchero que aquella vez que conoció a Lotte.

 **-No te preocupes Akko, creo que tengo uno de sobra, si quieres te lo puedo dar.**

 **-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Diana!** -Decía está saltando sobre Diana.

 **-Si si, como quieras pero ap** **á** **rtate de una vez que vas a arrugar mi uniforme, p** **á** **sate m** **á** **s tarde por mi habitaci** **ó** **n y te lo dar** **é.** -Decía Diana algo avergonzada.

Debido al alboroto causado por ambas y el inconfundible tono de Akko, provoco que en menos de lo que canta un gallo Bárbara y Hannah se encontraran en la entrada, ya con los ojos vidriosos por poder ver de nuevo a Diana.

Akko decidió soltar a Diana y separarse un poco, en cuanto lo hizo, esas dos saltaron sobre Diana llorando a pleno pulmón. Akko decidió ir a ver a Sucy y a Lotte a las cuales tenía que poner al día, pero antes intentaría despedirse.

 **-Nos venos Diana, disfruta de tu bienvenida.** -Decía la peli-castaña a la vez que guiñaba su ojo izquierdo.

Diana no la pudo oír con claridad pero sí que noto el guiño, un poco más y el corazón le da un vuelco. Prestó atención a los sollozos y llanto de las que se podría decir que eran sus dos mejores amigas. En ese momento se sentía muy querida y arropada, lo que no llegaba a entender era ese sentimiento de angustia que le vino cuando vio a Akko alejarse, no era como si la fuera a perder para siempre ¿No? , es verdad que después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntas estos días, su relación había mejorado considerablemente, hasta habían aflorado sentimiento en Diana que nunca antes había advertido, sólo era cuestión de comprender y reflexionar sobre ellos, pero lo haría en otra ocasión, lo primero era intentar levantarse del suelo y calmar a Hannah y a Barbaba que aún seguían llorando.

 **-Pe-pens** **á** **bamos** Snif **que no volver** **í** **as** Snif.

- **Deber** **í** **amos ha-haber ido con Akko e intentar con-conv** **é** **ncete tambi** **é** **n** Snif, **pero te ve** **í** **as tan se-segura de tu decisi** **ó** **n** Snif.

 **-No-nosotras solo queremos lo mejor para ti** Snif **y si eso supone, en alg** **ú** **n momento, t** **ú** **partida de la academia nosotras lo comprender** **í** **amos.**

- **Pe-pero por favor conf** **í** **a m** **á** **s en nosotras y cu** **é** **ntanos tus preocupaciones**

- **Puede que seamos algo lentas y a veces algo in** **ú** **tiles pero te trataremos de apoyar y ayudar en todo lo que podamos.**

Diana nunca hubiera imaginado que esas dos se preocuparian tanto por ella, hasta no puedo evitar soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla. Esta pequeña aventura había hecho que la peli-plateada se diera cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes.

"El cariño y respeto que le procesaban sus dos amigas y los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por Atsuki Kagari"

 **-Gracias chicas, siento haberos preocupado**. -Decía Diana abrazándolas a cada una con un brazo diferente. **-¿Pero...y si nos levantamos del suelo?**

* * *

 **Ojala no haya queda muy random, si os dais cuenta de algo en lo que pueda mejorar no dud** **é** **is en dec** **í** **rmelo, ya que este es el primer fanfic que realizo.**

 **Os dejo por aqu** **í** **dos im** **á** **genes de dos momentos puntuales de la historia, uno de ellos fue compartido por la p** **á** **gina web oficial de LWA y el otro es un fanart.**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?dcfe06726cb37b2886c82a37ed97fdbao(x)jpg**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?4ccb9170fe8684ac67344fcaa20fc86ao(x)jpg**

 **(Sustituir los "(x)" en este orden: punto, barra del 7, barra del 7, punto)**

 **Pues na, ya nos veremos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¿Qu** **é** **es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 2**

 **POV AKKO**

"Me sentía eufórica, no solamente había conseguido traer de vuelta a Diana sino que también había descubierto multitud de cosas sobre ella, con las que podría llegar a comprenderla con mayor facilidad. Sus preocupaciones eran varias, pero en la que más tiempo y dedicación había puesto era en la de convertirse en una bruja digna de sus predecesores, sobre ella recaía una enorme presión, después de todo era la heredera de la antigua Casa de los Cavendish y por lo tanto su misión era protegerla. Si para preservar el legado de su familia debía dejar atrás la Academia y abandonar el resto de sus sueños no lo dudaría ni un segundo"

"Ambas nos diferenciamos considerablemente, vemos y concebimos la magia de distinta manera. Por un lado esta ella, descendiente de una prestigiosa línea de brujas desde la antigüedad, seria y dedicada a sus estudios mágicos tanto en la tradición como en la historia de la magia, es curioso que desde que entró en la academia nunca se jactó de ser descendiente de una de las Nueve Antiguas Brujas y mantuvo su orfandad en secreto, sin querer respeto ni piedad. A pesar de parecer muy orgullosa, tiene sus inseguridades: incluso con su prestigio y la alta posición social en la escuela. Pero eso no deja atrás que confié en sus propias habilidades y en su sentido del deber, ella se niega a tomar créditos de las acciones de los demás y siempre admite sus errores"

"Después estoy yo, una chica impulsiva, imprudente, optimista, enérgica y procedente de una familia no muy mágica, pero eso sí, no me falta determinación, no dudo que no tenga una visión idealizada de las brujas debido a mi ídolo de la infancia Shiny Chariot y una fuerte voluntad de hacer lo que es correcto si ello conlleva tanto a romper las reglas como a perder mi reputación como bruja, todo esto no aparta a un segundo plano el esfuerzo que he dedicado para poder madurar y avanzar como bruja, esperando que en un futuro Chariot se sienta orgullosa de mi"

"Pese a nuestras diferencias, admiro a Diana, no tiene que ser nada fácil tener tal peso sobre su espalda y hacer como si no pasara nada"

"A parte de eso, tampoco llegaba a comprender por completo porque durante nuestro regreso a Luna Nova me surgieron esas ganas incontrolables de molestarla. Solo podía pensar en que quería ver la cara que pone cuando se sonroja, ver su mejillas empañadas en un tono rojizo que destacaba perfectamente sobre su piel blanca como la tiza y que hacia juego con su delicado e increíble pelo plateado y sus ojos color azul tempestad"

"Se veía tan hermosa, de esa manera"

 **-¿Pero qu** **é** **estoy pensado?** -Grite a la vez que me golpeaba suavemente contra una de las paredes del pasillo en el que me encontraba.

"No podía creer que eso se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza, sí que era cierto que el atractivo de Diana no pasaba inadvertido, pero me resultaba bastante raro decirlo así como si nada"

"Pude notar como se me subían los colores al pensar en ella y como mis latidos campaban a sus anchas. Cualquiera diría que tenía los síntomas propios de una ligera fiebre pero no era eso, era algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido antes"

"Si tuviera que igualar esos latidos, los compararía con aquellos que sentí cuando vi por primera vez, en vivo y en directo a Chariot, ese despliegue de colores e imágenes en movimiento despertaron en mi un deseo de superación y una determinación que muchos hubieran querido alojar en su corazón en algún momento de sus vidas, pero hasta yo podía darme cuenta que ambas no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra una, la de mi niñez, es y siempre será admiración y lo que siento por Diana es totalmente nuevo, un "algo" que se intensifica cada vez que comparto un momento con ella"

"Deje en blanco mi mente "(Algo no tan difícil para mí)" e intente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Diana y que pudiera ocupar mis pensamientos el rato suficiente hasta que llegara a mi dormitorio"

"Había conseguido otra nueva palabra, ya sólo me quedaban dos, para completar el objetivo de revivir las siete palabras y así poder romper el sello que liberaría la magia que pude cambiar el mundo, El Gran Triskellion, que fue confinado por las Nueve Brujas Antiguas en el Bosque Arcturus y que Shiny Chariot no pudo terminar a falta de una sola de ellas. Tenía que ir a ver a Úrsula-Sensei y pedirle información de la sexta palabra. Habría ido si no fuera por el estruendo causado por mi estómago"

 **-Mooooo, que hambre tengo, no tengo ni ganas ni fuerzas para continuar.** -Dije desde el suelo.

"No había comido nada desde la noche anterior, con solo recordarlo me venían a la mente todos aquellos platos que había devorado sin miramientos bajo la atenta mirada de Diana, la boca se me hacía agua. Pero ya había decidido que primero me encontraría con Sucy y Lotte e iría con ellas a desayunar"

"Eran las 8:30 de la mañana de un tranquilo domingo, no quedaba nada para que los pasillo en los que me encontraba se convirtieran en uno de los lugares con mayor afluencia de toda la Academia, ya se podía ver como las primeras estudiantes paseaban por estos. La cafetería tuvo que haber abierto sus puertas hace un rato, así que tendría que darme prisa e ir con mis amigas antes de que se llenara"

"Estaba segura de que se sorprenderían, si supieran los pasos tan agigantados que había dado en mi relación con Diana"

"Me sentía avergonzada por pensar en algo tan inverosímil en comparación con la trascendencia que tuvieron los acontecimiento"

"Cada vez estaba más cerca de mi habitación y no dejaba de pensar en que habrían hecho mis compañeras durante mi ausencia. Sin duda Lotte habría estado estudiado y Sucy habría seguido con sus experimentos. No entendía como mi alquimista favorita aprobaba los exámenes, difícilmente la veía estudiando pero aun así sacaba mejores notas que yo. No lo veía justo, con todo lo que estudiaba"

"Aquella frase me pareció hasta graciosa ¿Yo estudiar? Un poco, pero no tanto. Sabía perfectamente que debía aplicarme en mis estudios, pero siempre que me ponía manos a la obra, mi cuerpo era dominado por la vaguedad y su amiga la pereza. Al final siempre estudiaba un día antes del examen"

"Volviendo al tema principal, recuerdo que el miércoles teníamos un examen bastante importante sobre Lingüística Mágica, asignatura impartida por la profesora Finnelan-Sensei, materia que consistía en el estudio de las lenguas y sistemas de escritura empleados en la magia, tales como las runas y los alfabetos antiguos, utilizados por las brujas ancestrales. No se me daba nada bien, no tan mal como la clase de vuelo de Nelson-Sensei pero muy cercana a esta. Cada vez que salía de clase, es como si mi cabeza hubiera estado desconectada durante la hora entera y si combinábamos eso, con que tenía un dominio nefasto sobre las antiguas lenguas se podría decir que lo tenía bastante crudo, aunque me quedaban tres días para estudiar. Lo suficiente como para poder sacar una buena nota y poder sorprender con ella a Finnelan-Sensei, pero para eso debía pedirle ayuda a Lotte"

"De un momento a otro ya me encontraba delante de mi dormitorio, estaba bastante emocionada así que abrí la puerta con mucho entusiasmo, en cuanto entre pude ver dos situaciones que llamaron fuertemente mi atención"

"La primera y más llamativa, el enorme agujero que estaba en la pared que daba hacia el verde campo de la academia"

"Y la segunda, un poco menos llamativa pero que tenía su aquel, era a Sucy sobre una avergonzada y despeinada Lotte"

"¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? Mirando el lado bueno era imposible que me castigaran por el agujero, ya que cuando yo me fui, la pared no estaba de esa manera"

 **FINAL POV AKKO**

* * *

Akko no pudo evitar pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación debido al cansancio que aun sentía y lo poco que había comido, pero todo se veía muy real como para que no lo fuese. Ésta salió de la habitación con el objetivo de volver a entrar y si había suerte, todo habría sido producto de su subconsciente. Una vez que había cerrado la puerta detrás suya, la habitación se había sumido en un profundo silencio y las dos únicas chicas que se encontraban ahí no dejaban de mirarse la una a la otra, dudando sobre la acción que debían tomar a continuación. La primera en hablar fue Lotte, la cual se incorporaba para ponerse las gafas.

 **-Sucy ¿Ahora qu** **é** **hacemos?** -Decía Lotte con una mirada nerviosa sobre su "amiga"

 **-Sabiendo como es Akko, entrar** **á** **de nuevo en unos segundos**.

 **-Se lo tenemos que contar.** **-** Siguió Lotte. - **Se habr** **á** **llevado una gran sorpresa**. -Dijo está tapándose la cara con una almohada.

 **-No s** **é** **por qu** **é** **se deber** **í** **a sorprender, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, lo raro es que no lo hubiese visto venir.**

Akko no dejaba de reflexionar sobre lo que había visto, pero no reparo en profundidad hasta ese instante, en la manera en la que se encontraban sus dos amigas.

 **-¿Qu** **é** **hacia Sucy encima de Lotte y adem** **á** **s en la misma cama?**

Contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta, como si su primera entrada nunca hubiera sucedido. Esta vez Sucy ya no estaba encima de Lotte, se encontraba sentada en una silla muy próxima a su cama, pero la enorme brecha aún seguía ahí, por lo que su teoría de que ambas cosas hubieras sido una ilusión había perdido sentido. Aun resultaba raro el hecho de que la peli-naranja se encontrara en la cama de Sucy, sin embargo eso en concreto, no era tan importante ahora mismo.

- **A-Akko hay algo que tenemos que decirte**. -Decía Lotte mientras tragaba saliva.

- **Mejor se lo cuento yo Lotte**. -Decía Sucy decidida. - **Despu** **é** **s de todo ha sido cosa m** **í** **a.**

Akko se encontraba de pie, con la puerta a su espalda, muy atenta a lo que su compañera le iba a decir.

 **-Debido a un descuido, derrame uno de mis venenos por el alfeizar de la ventada, descomponiendo esta y parte de la pared.** -Dijo Sucy, como si no fuera gran cosa.

 **-¿Y porque no la has arreglado?** -Pregunto Akko.

 **-No ten** **í** **a ganas en ese momento.**

 **-¿Eh? Vaga...**

 **-Sucy... -** Empezó Lotte. - **Pensaba que le ibas a decir lo "otro" -** Dijo en voz baja.

- **¿Eso era lo que tratabas de decirme desde el principio?** -Pregunto Sucy.

 **-S-s** **í** **.**

 **-Pues...veras...Akko, Lotte y yo estamos saliendo.** -Dijo como si aquello no tuviera más misterio.

Aquella noticia la pillo desprevenida, ni ella misma sabía que tenía que responder frente a seméjate dato. Pasaron varios segundos de un silencio un tanto áspero pero al final esta se decidió a hablar.

 **-A-as** **í** **que** **...** **sois pareja.** **¿** **Desde cu** **á** **ndo?** **¿** **Y porque no me lo hab** **í** **ais dicho antes?**

 **-Bueno, como pareja menos de un mes pero realmente nos empezamos a fijar la una en la otra a partir del festival anual de Samhain, s** **í** **que es cierto que no compartimos muchos pasatiempos en com** **ú** **n pero eso no hace que no descubramos cosas que no sab** **í** **amos que nos gustar** **í** **an** **.** -Dijo Lotte totalmente seria. - **Nuestra relaci** **ó** **n con el tiempo fue evolucionando de una simple amistada a algo m** **á** **s complejo, dando lugar a lo que est** **á** **s viendo ahora. Quer** **í** **amos asegurarnos de nuestros sentimientos para as** **í** **poder cont** **á** **rtelo con total seguridad. -** Dijo Lotte entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sucy.

Akko asintió, lo comprendía y ella no era nadie para juzgar su relación. Ella apoyaría toda decisión que sus amigas creyeran convenientes, y si son felices de esa manera, Akko también lo sería.

 **-Ahhh, ¿Qu** **é** **quer** **é** **is que os diga? Yo estoy feliz por vosotras, hac** **é** **is una bonita pareja, pero...** **¿** **Tu estas segura de esto Lotte? Por lo que yo s** **é** **, Sucy es una persona distante, despreocupada, sarc** **á** **stica y posiblemente un poco s** **á** **dica.**

Lotte empezó a reírse sutilmente.

 **-Todo eso es cierto sin embargo aunque no lo parezca Sucy se preocupa mucho por nosotras y no creer** **í** **as lo cari** **ñ** **osa que puede llegar a ser.**

Akko no podía imaginarse eso, simplemente no tenía los suficiente datos como para crear esa imagen mental de Sucy, pero eso sí, estaba realmente contenta por ellas.

- **Pero ahora que se lo vuestro, os tendr** **é** **que dejar m** **á** **s privacidad ¿No? Tampoco quiero interrumpir otro momento** **í** **ntimos como el de hace un rato.**

Ambas chicas no cabían en su asombro, Akko había malentendido la situación.

 **-No no, te equivocas Akko, Sucy simplemente se estaba levantado de la cama. No est** **á** **bamos haciendo nada.** -Dijo Lotte algo nerviosa.

 **-¿Entonces porque estabais en la misma cama?**

- **Es que...bueno...hac** **í** **a fr** **í** **o debido al agujero**. -Dijo tímidamente Lotte.

Después de resolver y aclarar esas dos situaciones, Akko se dejó caer sobre una de las paredes con el objetivo de descansar momentáneamente, no obstante su mirada recayó en dos trocitos de papel que se encontraban en una de las mesitas de noche, cuando las pudo observar con mayor detenimiento descubrió que eran dos entras para la presentación del tricentésimo sexagésimo sexto (366º) libro de la saga de Night Fall.

 **-¿Ten** **é** **is una cita hoy parejita?** -Dijo Akko enseñándoles las entradas.

 **-Lo ten** **í** **amos pensado desde hace un tiempo y ambas estamos muy ilusionadas, ya que esta seria nuestra primera cita como pareja**. -Dijo Lotte muy ilusionada.

 **-Suerte entonces y ojala lo pas** **é** **is bien, yo creo que empezare a estudiar para el examen del mi** **é** **rcoles, pero eso s** **í** **, tendr** **á** **s que ay** **ú** **dame en alg** **ú** **n momento Lotte.**

 **-Si hablas del examen de Ling** **üí** **stica M** **á** **gica, ese es ma** **ñ** **ana** **.** -Dijo Sucy.

 **-Ya claro, no caer** **é** **otra vez en ese juego.**

 **-Akko, Sucy tiene raz** **ó** **n, es ma** **ñ** **ana.**

 **-¿¡Queeeee** **é** **!?** **¡Es imposible que me aprenda todo el temario en un d** **í** **a!**

 **-Eso te pasa por no estudiar con regularidad.** -Dijo Sucy levantándose.

 **-Jooo entonces por lo menos d** **é** **jame tus apuntes Lotte, que yo no tengo nada. -** Dijo Akko algo decaída.

* * *

Tras vestirse y hacer sus correspondientes camas, ambas chicas deciden ir a desayunar, ya arreglarían el agujero después de comer algo. Listas y dispuestas a salir, Finnelan-Sensei irrumpe es la habitación con su ya característico semblante serio y autoritario, dejando a las tres chicas perplejas.

 **-Buenas d** **í** **as se** **ñ** **oritas, Akko que sea la** **ú** **ltima vez que te vas del centro sin haberlo hablado primero con la directora, esta vez lo pasaremos por alto, ya que Ursula-Sensei se encarg** **ó** **de todo y dio el visto bueno, pero no volver** **á** **a pas** **...**

No pudo terminar de hablar, había visto el boquete en la habitación, rápidamente miro Akko y solo pudo suspirar.

 **-No llevas ni 1 hora en la academia y ya estas causando problemas, que voy a hacer contigo...**

Akko se ahorró el intentar convencer a su profesora de que ella no había sido, tampoco quería que se echara a perder la cita de Lotte y Sucy por lo que se quedó callada aguantando la reprimenda a la cual ya tan acostumbrada estaba. Akko sabía perfectamente que Finnelan-Sensei en concreto no la tenía en mucha estima debido a su torpeza en la magia y al poco potencial que veía en ella, hasta sugirió en más de una ocasión, que debía abandonar la academia, Finnelan solo tenía ojos para los alumnos más competentes y nunca se fijó en el esfuerzos y en la determinación que Akko presentaba.

 **-P** **á** **sate por mi despacho a las 12 y te asignare una tarea, no llegues tarde.** -Y con un sutil movimiento de la varita, la pared se reconstruyo por completo.

Finnelan abrió la puerta y se marchó dejando a las chicas tranquilas.

 **-Lo sentimos**. -Dijo Lotte. - **Al final has cargado con todo.**

 **-Pero mira el lado bueno Lotte, por lo menos el problema de la pared est** **á** **resuelto**. -Dijo Sucy saliendo por la puerta.

 **-Mejor Lotte, as** **í** **no ver** **é** **is truncados vuestros planes, no quer** **í** **a que cancelarais vuestra cita**. -Dijo Akko mirando con cara de poco amigos a Sucy. **-Ahora s** **í** **, vayamos a comer algo antes de que me desmaye.**

* * *

Como todos los domingos, las estudiantes tenían permiso de ir a la ciudad para pasar el día, sin necesidad de tener un motivo académico, cosa que era necesaria si querían ir entre semana, ese domingo en especial se presentaría la novela número 366 de Night Fall y Lotte estaba muy ilusionaba de poder ir a verla con su ahora ya pareja, aunque a Sucy no le interesaba dicha novela, demostraba cierto interés en ella con el objetivo de agradar a Lotte ya que para ella representaba mucho y habría sido un gesto muy feo pasar completamente de esta.

En los 20 minutos que había trascurrido desde que Akko entro en la habitacione se podía ver a simple vista lo abarrotados que se encontraba los pasillos, desde aquellas alumnas que iban al baño hasta las que salían de ellos después de una ducha matutina y si ya estaban llenos los del segundo piso no se querían imaginar los de la primera planta, durante el camino a la cafetería las tres chicas hablaron de cosas triviales, Akko quería esperar a que estuvieran sentadas para poder empezar a relatar sus experiencias del día anterior.

Ya en el comedor y pese a las perspectivas, el lugar no estaba muy concurrido por lo que les resultó bastante fácil encontrar un sitio libre, se pusieron en la cola y tomaron una bandeja cada una, mientras Akko arrasaba con todo lo que pillaba, Sucy y Lotte cogían lo justo y necesario. De camino a la mesa en la que solían comer habitualmente Sucy pudo observar como Hannah y Bárbara se acercaba a ellas con paso decidido. Esta hizo un gesto a Akko para que se girara hacia ellas.

-¿ **Qu** **é** **has hecho ahora Akko...?** -Dijo Sucy tomando asiento.

 **-¿Yo? ¡Nada lo prometo!** -Ya con un trozo de pan metido en la boca.

Akko noto lo hinchados que tenían los ojos, habían llorado mucho durante el reencuentro con Diana, estaba contenta de que se preocuparan tanto por ella.

- **Quer** **í** **amos darte las gracias por haber tra** **í** **do a Diana de regreso.**

 **-Ah, no hace falta, solo lo hice porque cre** **í** **que era lo que ella realmente quer** **í** **a.**

 **-Ya, pero nosotras no pudimos hacerlo. -Gracias**. -Dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

 **-De-De nada.** -Dijo Akko cohibida por la sinceridad de estas.

 **-Tambi** **é** **n quer** **í** **amos darte esto de parte de Diana.**

Estas le entregaron el sombrero que la peli-plateada le había prometido a las puertas de la Academia.

 **-Gracias, dudaba que me fueran a dar otro, le debo una a Diana y hablando de ella ¿D** **ó** **nde est** **á** **ahora?**

 **-Estaba agotada, as** **í** **que est** **á** **en su habitaci** **ó** **n.**

 **-Normal, debe de estar cansada.**

 **-Pues nada Akko, gracias otra vez y ya nos veremos.** -Dijeron Hannah y Bárbara poniéndose en la cola.

 **-Ah claro, nos vemos.**

 **-As** **í** **que lo conseguiste despu** **é** **s de todo Akko**. -Empezó Lotte.

 **-¡Si! ¿Os cuento lo que pas** **ó** **?** -Dijo Akko entusiasmada.

Tras relatarles todo lo ocurrido, Sucy y Lotte se miraron.

 **-Parece la historia del caballero de la brillante armadura yendo a rescatar a su doncella en apuros, pero con Akko en el papel de pr** **í** **ncipe azul**. -Dijo Sucy entre risas.

 **-Algo parecido pero sin final feliz.**

Lotte no dejaba de analizar la situación, cada vez que Akko habla de Diana, a esta le brillaban las pupilas más de lo normal sin contar esa sonrisa que ponía sin darse cuenta.

Las tres chicas se relajaron en sus asientos y hablaron de cosas que no tenía mucha importancia, llegó un momento en el que Akko se encontraba embelesada mirando el sombrero que Diana le había dado, no se pudo resistir y se lo acerco a la nariz, para recordar el agradable e inconfundible aroma de Diana.

 **-Uff...no sab** **í** **amos que eras de ese tipo de persona**. -Dijo Sucy.

-¡ **Ah!, os equivoc** **á** **is solo me hab** **í** **a recostado sobre** **é** **l, para descansar los ojos**. -Dijo avergonzada.

 **-Ya claro...**

Lotte tenía cada vez menos dudas de que Akko sentía algo por Diana pero que ni ella misma se había parado a pensar sobre aquellos sentimientos, era su deber aclararlos y tomar la decisión más conveniente y apropiada. La peli-naranja sabía muy bien lo densa que era Akko con estos temas, si lo que sentía por Diana no era algo pasajero, ya se daría cuenta de ellos con el tiempo.

La peli-castaña sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo por lo que se puso en tensión y se giró inmediatamente hacia el reloj del comedor. Eran las doce menos cinco, el tiempo había pasado volando y se había olvidado de Finnelan-Sensei. Esta se levantó inmediatamente, recogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo en dirección a la oficina de su profesora, despidiéndose antes de sus dos mejores amigas.

- **Que os vaya bien en la cita, ya me lo contareis por la noche**. -Dijo Akko corriendo dirección a las escaleras.

Las mencionadas levantaron sus manos en señal de despedida.

 **-¿Sabes Lotte? Nos hemos hecho amiga de una persona muy problem** **á** **tica**. -Dijo Sucy.

 **-Cierto, pero estoy segura de que nunca cre** **íste** **que nuestro paso por Luna Nova fuera a ser tan excitante** **¿** **A qu** **é** **no?**

 **-La verdad es que no...¿Y si nosotras tambi** **é** **n nos vamos?** **¿** **E intentamos disfrutar de nuestra cita?** -Dijo Sucy un poco avergonzada.

* * *

Akko subió las escaleras de dos en dos lo más rápido que pudo, por un instante paso por la habitación de Diana y pensó en irrumpir en ella para darle las gracias por el sombrero, pero lo más seguro es que esta no estuviera muy contenta de verla en ese instante y lo segundo es que si lo hiciera, llegaría tarde a ver a Finnelan-Sensei.

 **¿Porque ten** **í** **a que estar su despacho en el lugar opuesto a la cafeter** **í** **a?** **¿** **Lo habr** **á** **n hecho a prop** **ó** **sito?** -Pensó Akko corriendo por el pasillo.

Ya en la puerta, descansó unos escasos segundos, llamó fuerte y claro, no entró hasta que le dieron permiso para hacerlo, mientras abría la puerta pudo vislumbrar un cabello corto despeinado de color anaranjado y un rojo claro por debajo esperando de pie frente a la profesora, cuando noto el sonido de la puerta abrirse esta se giró rápidamente hacia Akko poniendo sus increíbles ojos esmeraldas sobre ella.

¿Qué hará Amanda aquí? -Pensó Akko mirándola detenidamente.

 **-Oh, ya est** **á** **s aqu** **í** **Akko, llevamos un rato esper** **á** **ndote, Amanda ser** **á** **tu compa** **ñ** **era en este "castigo", necesito que me traig** **á** **is un par de mandr** **á** **goras del bosque que queda detr** **á** **s de la academia, es posible que os lleve bastante porque** **ú** **ltimamente suelen haber pocas, pero son muy importantes para las pr** **ó** **ximas clases de Lukic-Sensei, cuanto antes lo hag** **á** **is m** **á** **s r** **á** **pido terminareis, as** **í** **que depende de vosotras.** **¿** **Entendido?**

- **¡Si!** -Dijeron ambas chicas.

 **-Pues entonces ya os pod** **é** **is ir.**

Akko y Amanda hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

 **POV AKKO**

"Amanda siempre me había llamado la atención, era un chica rebelde y amante de la diversión, tiene poco o ningún respeto por la autoridad, no destaca mucho a nivel escolar a excepción de las clases de vuelo donde todos podemos ver el gran nivel acrobático que tiene. Al igual que yo, toma el camino más fácil y rápido siempre que lo tiene a mano, en definitiva me encanta ese aire que tiene de libertad y despreocupación que mana de ella, la primera vez que nos conocimos fue en una situación muy similar a esta, si mal no recuerdo fue en la misma oficina, pero aquella vez estaba acompañada por Sucy, Lotte, Jasminka y Cosntanze . Nos encargaron el desfile de la academia, algo que lleva sin cambiar desde hace años y gracias al trabajo en equipo de todas, logramos hacer uno de los mejores espectáculos de todos los tiempos.

"Ambas compartimos personalidades rebeldes e insolentes, esas pueden ser las razones por la que hice una amistad tan rápida con ella y aunque disfruta molestándome al igual que Sucy me ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que es una persona en la que se puede confiar"

 **FINAL AKKO POV**

* * *

Una vez fuera, Amanda se acercó sigilosamente y rodeo por el hombro a Akko sin previo aviso, esta no se sorprendió, sabía perfectamente que esta, era muy dada a este tipo de acercamiento, no la incomodaba sino todo lo contrario afianza su relación.

 **-Entonces, qu** **é** **has hecho para ganarte este castigo**. -Decía Amanda mirándola.

- **Pues "supuestamente" he abierto un agujero enorme en mi habitaci** **ó** **n con alg** **ú** **n tipo de** **á** **cido.**

 **-¿Supuestamente? ¿Es que no has sido t** **ú** **?**

- **Bueno, me lo he atribuido yo para evitarles problemas a Lotte y Sucy.**

 **-Oh vaya, que buena amiga eres .** -Decía Amanda acariciándole la cabeza.

 **-La mejor del mundo ¿Y t** **ú** **porque est** **á** **s castigada?** **¿** **No habr** **á** **s intentado robar algo otra vez?**

 **-M** **á** **s o menos, me pillaron robando algo de comida.**

- **Oh, yo tambi** **é** **n lo he hecho varias veces pero quien ser** **í** **a tan tonta como para dejarse pillar**. -Decía Akko con un falso aire de superioridad.

 **-Me pillaron desprevenida**. -Contesto Amanda tirando de uno de los mofletes de esta. **-Adem** **á** **s, lo dices como si no te hubieran pillado nunca.** -Dijo Amanda desviando la vista a la carta informativa y las fotos que le había dado la profesora.

 **-D** **é** **jame verlas Amanda. -** Dijo Akko pidiendo las imágenes.

Akko las miraba muy detenidamente.

 **-Ah, era eso**. -Dijo Akko. **-Sab** **í** **a que las hab** **í** **a visto en alg** **ú** **n sitio antes, vamos a la biblioteca.**

De repente Akko tomó la mano de Amanda y la empezó a arrastras por todo el pasillo. Ya en la biblioteca la peli-castaña fue de un lado a otro buscando un libro genérico de plantas, hierbas y hechizos. La pelirroja estaba recostada sobre unos de los pilares del salón, mirando como Akko buscaba en cada estantería el libro que quería.

 **-¡Aqu** **í** **!** -Grito. **-¡Este libro nos ayudara a encontrarlas con mayor facilidad!**

 **-¿C** **ó** **mo sabes eso Akko?** -Dijo Amanda dudando.

 **-Tuve que consultar este libro una vez, para librarme del efecto de una de las p** **ó** **cimas de Sucy y curiosamente tambi** **é** **n habla de las mandr** **á** **goras** **.** **Lee la p** **á** **gina 267**. -Propuso Akko.

 **-Vaya, dice que son muy frecuentes en el Bosque Prohibido...**

Ambas chicas se miraron, sabían perfectamente que suponía eso.

 **-¿No estar** **á** **s pensando lo mismo que yo?** **¿** **No?**

 **-Ser** **í** **a una p** **é** **rdida de tiempo ir a donde nos ha dicho Sensei, podemos ir al bosque prohibido y terminar** **í** **amos antes. Lo hacemos para ahorrarle tiempo a la profesora**. -Dijo Akko de forma sarcástica.

 **-Claro, si lo vamos a hacer por lo menos que sea m** **á** **s o menos emocionante, adem** **á** **s nunca he estado all** **í** **.**

- **Es un lugar un poco sombr** **í** **o pero excitante al mismo tiempo, desborda una gran cantidad de m** **á** **gica y si fuera poco, tengo un asunto pendiente con un pollo gigante con cola de serpiente** -Decía Akko con fuego en sus ojos.

 **-¿Un pollo gigante? -** Dijo sorprendida Amanda.

 **-Es una larga historia, prepar** **é** **monos, yo buscare unos recipientes para guardar las mandr** **á** **goras mientras t** **ú** **consigues una escoba y una mochila para guardarlos.**

 **-Perfecto, nos vemos enfrente de la L** **í** **nea Ley,** **cuando lo tengamos todo listo.**

Akko sólo levantó su pulgar y salió corriendo hacia la cocina tomando prestado 5 botes grandes de cristal, bajo la atenta mirada de los cocineros.

- **Prometo que los traer** **é** **intactos**. -Grito esta antes de salir disparada.

Los trabajadores ni se quejaron, era Akko después de todo, era imposible discutir con ella, simplemente suspiraron y rezaron para que no los rompiera.

Amanda fue hasta su habitación cogió su bolsa de deporte y saco todo lo que tenía en su interior, bajo la curiosa mirada de Jasminka y Constanze.

 **-¿Te vas?** -Dijo Jasminka.

 **-No te metas en problemas ¿Vale?** -Voz que relaciono rápidamente con uno de los robots de Constanze.

 **-No os preocup** **é** **is, esta todo controlado, me voy con Akko a hacer un recado que nos ha propuesto la profesora.**

Por último alcanzó la escoba y cogío al vuelo una patata frita, para después irse mientras se despedía de sus dos amigas. Aquello que oyeron, de que se iba con Akko, no las tranquilizó para nada sino todo lo contrario.

Amanda se montó en su escoba y saltó por una de las ventanas del pasillo para llegar más rápido al sitio de reunión.

Akko pudo ver como la pelirroja llegaba volando y se colocaba a su lado.

 **-¿Todo listo?** -Dijo Amanda.

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-Entonces s** **ú** **bete**. -Decía Amanda dándole la mano.

Una vez sobre la escoba, Akko metió los botes en la mochila y se sujetó a la pelirroja.

 **-Pues vamos**. -Dijeron ambas entrando por la Línea Ley.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Sucy y a Lotte mirando hacia ellas, ambas vestían con ropa de calle.

 **-¿Esas no eran Akko y Amanda?** -Dijo Lotte.

 **-Eso parece... -** Dijo Sucy pensativa.

 **-Esperemos que no se metan en ning** **ú** **n lio** **.** -Dijo Lotte preocupada por ellas.

 **-Ten por seguro que lo har** **á** **n, esas dos no saben c** **ó** **mo no meterse en problemas.**

Ambas suspiraron.

Ya subidas en la escoba de Sucy, emprendieron el camino con los nervios a flor de piel, a la que sería su primera cita.

* * *

 **Pues este ha sido el cap** **í** **tulo dos, solo decir que gracias por los review, me hace bastante ilusi** **ó** **n saber que la historia gusta.**

 **Despu** **é** **s de pensarlo mucho me decid** **í** **en poner a Sucy y a Lotte en una relaci** **ó** **n (Sutte), creo que tienen potencial como pareja solo espero que no haya quedado muy forzado, tambi** **é** **n he metido a Amanda en la historia porque congenia muy bien con Akko y pueden salir multitud de situaciones graciosas entre ellas.**

 **Ya en los pr** **ó** **ximos cap** **í** **tulos empezare a construir, lo que ser** **á** **la relaci** **ó** **n entre Akko y Diana.**

 **Os dejo por aqu** **í** **una imagen del "Sutte" para que ve** **á** **is lo monas que son.**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?658f5d36c1aad6e38a0a8e545ac22b78o(x)png**

 **(Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, barra del 7, barra del 7, punto)**

 **Pues na, ya nos veremos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¿Qu** **é** **es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 3**

 **POV AMANDA**

"Hace menos de unas horas me encontraba enfurruñada tumbada en mi cama, a la espera de que abrieran la cafetería"

"¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para dejar que me pillaran?"

"Estuve a nada de poder hacerme con uno de los famosos bizcochos de Miranda Holbrook, en sus tiempos libres aparte de dirigir la academia, se dedica a la repostería, y por lo que he escuchado los suele compartir con las demás profesoras los domingos por la mañana ¿Por qué tanto interés en este postre? Muy simple, son tan buenos que los están vendiendo en una de las pastelerías más importantes de la ciudad, a precios desorbitados y si puedo hacerme con uno, sin la necesidad de pagar nada, mejor para mí"

"Según una pequeña investigación, descubrí que suele guardarlos en una de las nevera más alejadas de la cocina, nadie buscaría en ellas ya que siempre suelen estar vacías, todo marchaba a la perfección. Si tan solo no me hubiera tropezado con las dichosas cajas que estaban dispersas por el suelo, otro gallo cantaría"

"Parecía que no se habían dignado en organizar la cocina, por culpa de mi confianza ciega y la penumbra en la cual se encontraba esta, me caí y rodé contra una de las mesas auxiliares, haciendo precipitar múltiples sartenes, cacerolas y cuchillos sobre el suelo, causando un estruendo sin igual, a los pocos segundo una luz roja empezó a parpadear en una de las esquinas de la habitación, eso era nuevo, nunca lo había visto antes, no le habría dado importancia si instantes después no hubiera ido acompañado por un irritante sonido agudo que iba al son de los parpadeos"

"Recogí todo lo que pudiera relacionarme con el intento de robo y salí lo más rápido que pude de la cocina, me haría con el postre en otro momento de la noche, para mi sorpresa una de las puertas había dejado visible sensores de movimiento, de los cuales no me percaté hasta que todo ya había ocurrido, era demasiado tarde cuando quise retractarme, estos se activaron y las puertas fueron bloqueadas por gigantescos bloques de metal"

"Todo este sistema de seguridad se había instalado después de los múltiples robos producidos por Akko y Jasminka, yo fui la primera en caer, tenía que admitirlo se lo habían currado, pero no creo que fuera a caer en esto por segunda vez. Acepte mi destino y me senté en mitad de la cocina a la espera de la llegada de alguna profesora, esta no me hizo esperar demasiado, a los 2 minutos el bloque de metal de la puerta principal había desaparecido, dejando entrar con paso lento, adormilada y bastante enfadada a Finnelan-Sensei. Me recosté de espaldas a un horno, esperando con poco entusiasmo cuales iban a ser sus palabras esta vez"

"Tenía una expresión impasible, me daba igual que me castigara o que me echara la bronca ya estaba acostumbrada y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que sólo me dijo una cosa"

"Mañana a medio día en mi despacho Amanda O'Neill"

"Me levante y me fui directa a mi dormitorio, habría sido una noche muy larga si Jasminka no me hubiera dado una de sus bolsas de patatas fritas"

"Tumbada en la cama y con las piernas una encima de otra pensaba en mi trayectoria por la academia"

"A grandes rasgos me había divertido mucho y había fraguado una verdadera amistad con mis dos compañeras de habitación, la primera que conocí fue a la ya mencionada Jasminka, una chica más o menos alta con un color de pelo rosa largo hasta la cintura, divididas en dos trenzas con moños y unos ojos color rojo claros que a la luz del sol se asemejaban a un tono marrón oscuro, una personalidad alegre y un gran apetito"

"Con la que me costó un poco más fue con Constanze, debido a su personalidad fría y distante, tampoco ayudó el comentario sobres su altura que dije sin ánimo de ofender la primera vez que la vi, lo que hizo que se cerrara mucho más a mí, intente disculparme con ella mil y una veces pero aunque había cambiado un poco, nuestra relación seguía siendo distante. La pelinegra habitualmente tenía una cara gruñona y solía comunicarse por medio de un cuaderno, sus gestos o atreves de los robots que ella misma había creado llamados Stanbot. Ya cansada de esta situación aproveché que Jasminka había salido para hablar con Constanze, me acerque por su espalda, la agarre y la levante por los aires y me tiré en unas de las camas con ella encima de mí, mirando hacia el techo no entendiendo la situación, al principio intento resistirse pero a los pocos segundo desistió pudiendo decirle lo que realmente pensaba de ella"

 **-Constanze tienes unos incre** **í** **bles ojos turquesa, un pelo liso azul oscuro que te llega hasta la cintura, pero que sueles atar con una gran cita roja a modo de cola de caballo, todo acompa** **ñ** **ado de ese sugerente tono de piel bronceado claro, que me llam** **ó** **la atenci** **ó** **n desde que te vi por primera vez, en aquella ocasi** **ó** **n no quise hacer un comentario que te llegara a ofender, te pido perd** **ó** **n de nuevo, s** **ó** **lo me sorprendi** **ó** **que pese a lo bajita que eras, en mi hab** **í** **as suscitado gran atenci** **ó** **n.**

"Una vez le solté todo lo que pensaba, me sentía algo nerviosa, Constanze se levantó y fue a por su libreta, una vez terminó de escribir lo giro hacia mí para que pudiera leer lo que ponía"

"Descubrí que ella no estaba enfada conmigo, simplemente le costaba acercarse a mí, debido a mi personalidad rebelde y alocada, también vi un tachón en su libreta, me acerque más para verlo con mayor claridad, en esas líneas tachadas halagaba lo alta que era y mis ojos verdes pero por alguna razón se había retractado. Le pregunte qué era eso, ella nerviosa negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, ocultando su libreta detrás suya, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con una sutil sonrisa. No quería hacer contacto visual conmigo, al verla sonreír por primera vez, me vi en la necesitadas de ir hacia ella para abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza. A mí me parecía hermosa tal y como era. A partir de ese día nuestra relación cambio"

"No sé porque, pero Constanze comenzó a suscitar en mi algo mágico desde aquel día"

"Llegado el momento me dormí sin pensarlo y ahora despierta, comenzaba a recordar el posible castigo que me iba a dar Finnelan-Sensei y que debido a eso, era posible que fuera a echar a perder toda la tarde organizado unas polvorientas estanterías"

 **-¡Que aburrido ser** **í** **a aquello!** -Dije llevándome las manos a la cara.

Al rato nos fuimos las tres a la cafetería y comimos tranquilamente, Constanze para hacer más llevadero el rato nos enseñó los nuevos trucos que hacían sus robots, cuando terminamos de comer mis dos compañeras se fueron a la habitación a prepararse, ya que ambas irían a la ciudad a comprar diversas cosas, así que fui a relajarme en la escoba, esperando la ocasión de ir a ver a Finnelan-Sensei"

"Por lo que podía ver desde el cielo Akko ya había regresado, acompañada de Diana ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien?, según lo que me contó Sucy, Akko había vuelto a ser de las suyas y se había marchado el día anterior con el objetivo de traerla de vuelta, desconocía la razón de la marcha de Diana pero si esta lo había decidido, ¿Qué había de malo en que se fuera? no conozco su situación familiar y la presión a la que es sometida por formar parte de una familia tan prestigiosa. Seria aventurarme demasiado si dijera que ha tenido una vida fácil, da la impresión de que lleva preparándose desde que era pequeña, pero no entendía porque había decidido venir a esta academia habiendo más y mejores en otros lugares..."

"Pensar en eso, hacía replantearme todo lo que me decían mis padres: que dejara de perder el tiempo y me esforzara en mis estudios. Me quedé fantaseando gran parte del tiempo pensando en cosas a las que antes no le habría dado mucha importancia en mi vida, una vez recompuesta me dirigí al despacho de la profesora para acatar cualquier tareas que tuviera para mí. Para no llamar la atención, entre por una de las ventanas del pasillo, dejé la escoba en mi cuarto y me dirigí a hablar con ella"

"Una vez dentro, me miró con cara de poco amigos y me comentó que aún faltaba alguien por venir y ahí fue cuando te vi entrar, por lo menos no iba a pasar el tiempo sola y amargada"

"Sabía que iba a ser un día interesante"

"Nuestra tarea era simple y concisa, buscar un par de mandrágoras para la clase de la profesora Lukic-Sensei. Decidimos ir a buscarlas al bosque prohibido ya que son más comunes allí"

"Y aquí me hallaba, encima de mi escoba con Akko detrás mía, con una bolsa llena de frascos paseando por las líneas ley a la espera de que me dieras algún tipo de indicación"

"No dejaban de sorprenderme las líneas de ley: series de redes de las cuales la energía mágica fluye por todo el mundo, desde tiempos antiguos siendo los restos de las ramas del árbol Yggdrasil; realmente la historia de la magia me apasionaba, ése árbol creció de la semilla de la creación y dio lugar a toda la magia existente. Las líneas ley son utilizadas por las brujas como medio de trasporte aunque estas se encuentran en lugares específicos del mundo, entre ellos, la academia Luna Nova"

"No sabía cómo íbamos a llegar al Bosque de Arcturus, siendo una tierra sagrada en la que las brujas ordinarias no pueden entrar, éste está protegida por un círculo mágico que según la leyenda impide que las brujas salgan del bosque una vez que hayan entrado, poblada de criaturas y plantas peligrosas"

 **FINAL AMANDA POV**

* * *

Akko no debajo de mirar a su alrededor, no sabiendo que hacer y sorprendida por ver a su compañera absorta en su pensamientos.

 **-Neeee Amanda, ¿Qu** **é** **te pasa? Despierta de una vez.**

La pelirroja salió de su trance.

 **-Oh, lo siento Akko, me hab** **í** **a quedado pensado en mis cosas y bueno... ¿Qu** **é** **hacemos para llegar a nuestro destino?**

 **-Ni idea**. -Dijo rápidamente Akko.

 **-¿Como que ni idea? ¿C** **ó** **mo se supone que llegaste por primera vez?** -Dijo Amanda sorprendida.

 **-Ese d** **í** **a comenz** **ó** **un viento fuerte, me ca** **í** **de la escoba y sin querer arrastre conmigo a Lotte y a Sucy. Aquel d** **í** **a ten** **í** **a unas ciruelas saladas y creo estar convencida de que estas lo provocaron todo.**

 **-Ahora mismo est** **á** **todo muy tranquilo**. -Dijo Amanda echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

 **-Por ahora. He tra** **í** **do sal, las l** **í** **neas de Ley se volver** **á** **n inestables y se asemejar** **á** **a la situaci** **ó** **n que viv** **í** **aquel d** **í** **a.**

 **-¿Y despu** **é** **s qu** **é** **?** -Siguió Amanda.

 **-Nos tiramos, as** **í** **de simple** -Dijo Akko.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Est** **á** **s loca?** **¿** **Acaso crees que funcionara eso?**

 **-Pude que s** **í** **, pero a lo mejor no y acabamos en la otra punta del mundo pero qu** **é** **m** **á** **s da...** **¿** **No quer** **í** **amos tener una peque** **ñ** **a aventura?** -Dijo Akko con una enorme sonrisa.

Akko revolvió uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una salera procedente de la cocina de la academia, desenroscó la tapa y esparció su contenido, al cabo de unos segundos, fuertes ráfagas de vientos chocaban contra ellas, las líneas de ley comenzaban a distorsionarse. Akko se preparó, agarro la mochila y metió el sombrero de ambas. Una vez cerrada se la colgó y abrazó fuertemente a Amanda por la cintura.

La pelirroja empezaba a dudar, no porque le diera miedo, ella experimentaba un sentimiento de adrenalina, lo que no la convencía era el ¿Cómo iban a regresar? una vez que entras no puedes salir y aunque le llamaba el lugar tampoco quería quedarse para siempre.

 **-Oye Akko, ¿Y si no lo pensamos mejor?** -Dijo Amanda dubitativa.

 **-¿Te estas echando para atr** **á** **s? ¿No te estar** **á** **s acobardando?** -Decía Akko molestando a la pelirroja.

- **¿Como?** -Dijo Amanda sorprendida. **-¡A la mierda todo! Ya veremos c** **ó** **mo salir del bosque m** **á** **s adelante.**

Amanda se puso de pie en la escoba con un magistral equilibrio y agarró a Akko en brazos.

 **-No iras a hacer eso que creo ¿No?** -Dijo Akko temerosa.

 **-¿Tienes miedo Akko?** -Dijo Amanda con una voz sarcástica. -¡ **Ah!** **y no te olvides de agarrar la escoba.**

Amanda saltó de espaldas con Akko en brazos, la peli-castaña estiro lo más que pudo su mano y consiguió atrapar la escoba, dándose con ella en la cara.

 **-¡Sab** **í** **a que lo ibas a hacer!** **¡** **La idea era caer con calma, no como si esto fuera una piscina!** **¡** **Adem** **á** **s me he dado con tu escoba en la cara!**

 **-¡Eso ha sido cosa tuya por agarrarla mal! ¡Preoc** **ú** **pate por no romper los frascos porque si no te va a caer una tremenda!**

Todo a su alrededor dejo de parecerse a las líneas de Ley, se tornó con un color oscuro hasta que salieron de él y vieron desde el aire como habían llegado al bosque prohibido, por suerte estaban a punto de caer en un gigantesco lago de un color azul-verdoso, no muy agradable para el baño. Amanda empujo a Akko lejos de ella para que cuando cayeran al agua no chocaran entre sí.

* * *

Una vez dieron contra el agua, ambas chicas salieron a flote pocos segundos después, expulsando algo de agua que habían tragado.

 **-** Cof Cof **Para habernos** Cof Cof **matado.** -Dijo Amanda.

 **-** Cof **Y que lo digas** Cof Cof **, hemos tenido** Cof **suerte de caer** Cof **en este lago.**

 **-Pero ahora estamos empapadas** Cof **¿D** **ó** **nde ca** **í** **ste la primera vez?** -Pregunto Amanda.

 **-Creo que en un mont** **ó** **n de hojas** Cof **por lo que me doli** **ó** **menos que ahora.**

 **-¡Mira! la mochila y la escoba est** **á** **n llegado a la orilla, d** **é** **monos prisa y salgamos del agua, no me da buena espina este lago.** -Dijo Amanda mirando el agua.

 **-Yo no le veo nada raro.** -Decía Akko nadando hacia Amanda.

 **-A saber que habita en este lago.**

 **-Oh, que escusa m** **á** **s barata, si no te gusta el agua solamente dilo**. -Dijo Akko riéndose.

Amanda se acercó a Akko y le hizo una par de aguadillas que dejaron desconcertada a esta. Se convirtió en una pelea, para ver quien hacía más aguadillas a la otra, claramente Akko iba perdiendo, no lo había conseguido ni una vez, ese intenso movimiento en el agua, las canso a los pocos minutos por lo que decidieron parar, tenían que salir del agua y llegar a la orilla a por sus cosas.

 **-Oye Akko, es divertido salir contigo**. -Dijo Amanda retirándose el agua de la cara. **-¿Akko?**

Cuando esta se giró, no pudo encontrar a la peli-castaña detrás de ella. Le sorprendió, pero seguro que era otra se sus bromas, pero, y si, ¿no? Amanda metió su mano en su uniforme empapado para sacar su varita, una vez con ella en la mano, recito un hechizo rápidamente.

 **-¡Oppido Aquam!** -Una pequeñísima parte del agua empezó a rodearle la cabeza como si fuera una burbuja dándole la capacidad de respirar bajo esta.

Una vez lista se sumergió alumbrando con su varita, le preocupaba Akko, sabiendo lo tonta que era, si le hubiera pasado algo no habría tenido el tiempo suficiente para recitar un hechizo, a medida que se iba sumergiendo podía ver una enorme masa de "algo" en el fondo del lago. Este era más profundo de lo que parecía. Amanda vio a Akko atrapada en uno de los tentáculos del enorme monstruo submarino, el corazón de esta se agito súbitamente, veía como Akko empezaba a quedarse sin aire, por lo que si de su vida se tratase, empezó a nadar a hacia ella, repeliendo los tentáculos del monstruo acuático con su varita, que a ojo debía medir unos 20 metros de alto, una vez que Amanda logró llegar hasta ella, recitó otro hechizo, esta vez para crear una barrera protectora que las separaría del Kraken, la barrera no quito el agua ni tampoco daba la capacidad de respirar, era meramente protectora por lo que Amanda metió a Akko en su burbuja para que pudiera respirar. Ambas estaban muy apretadas, la burbuja no era lo suficiente grande como para que cupieran las dos, la peli-castaña empezó a escupir un poco de agua que había tragado a lo más cercano que tuviera, así que, por desgracia toda esa agua dio en la cara de Amanda.

 **-** Cof Cof **¿Podemos dejar de intentar morir ahogadas? -** Dijo Akko **. -Gracias por salvarme Amanda.**

 **-Aun no me las des**. -Decía limpiándose la cara. - **Toma mi varita y transf** **ó** **rmate en alg** **ú** **n animal** **que nos saque de aqu** **í** **.**

 **-¿Quieres alguno en particular?**

 **-Uno que nade estar** **í** **a bien**. -Dijo Amanda con una cara muy seria.

 **-De acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo. -¡Metamorphie Faciesse!**

Akko adquirió la forma de un delfín rosa, con una complexión normal. La transformación de esta provocó que se rompiera la burbuja de Amanda y la cúpula protectora ya había sido atravesada por los gruesos tentáculos del Kraken con anterioridad. Amanda mantuvo la respiración y se agarró a una las aletas laterales esperando a que Akko emprendiera camino a la superficie. El monstruo marino no iba a dejar que se fueran tan fácil, para ello lanzó varios de sus tentáculos hacia ellas, gracias a que Akko conseguía esquivarlos y que Amanda repelía aquellos fuera de la visión de Akko, salieron del agua con un gran salto, cayendo sobre tierra firme.

Akko se reincorporaba tocándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado.

- **Por fin hemos salido, al final s** **í** **que era peligroso el lago. -** Dijo Akko esperando algún comentario **. -¿Amanda? -** Pregunto girándose hacia ella.

Pero la preocupación la invadió, en cuanto vio a Amanda tirada en el suelo boca arriba, esta corrió hacia ella, no sabía que tenía que hacer, temía que por su imprudencia, su compañera hubiera dejado de respirar.

 **-¡Deja de pensar eso!** -Grito Akko golpeándose las mejillas con ambas manos. **-La respiraci** **ó** **n boca a boca deber** **í** **a ayudar pero no tengo ni idea de c** **ó** **mo se hace pero tampoco deber** **í** **a ser tan dif** **í** **cil** **¿** **No?**

Esta se inclinó sobre Amanda y sin darse cuenta reposo todo su peso en la mano derecha que había acabado en el vientre de la pelirroja, por lo que sin necesidad de reanimación esta empezó a escupir agua.

 **-Me alegro que este bien**. -Dijo Akko abrazándola desde el suelo.

 **-Como si un poco de agua** Cof Cof **fuera a hacerme algo** Cof Cof **Adem** **á** **s** **¿** **Por qu** **é** **tienes las mejillas rojas?** Cof Cof -Decía Amanda con los ojos llorosos.

Después del susto, ambas se recostaron en el suelo, relajándose y reflexionando. Estaban empapadas y no era nada agradable sentir como la ropa se les pegaba a la piel.

* * *

El bosque prohibido era enorme y frondoso cubierto de árboles viejos y corroídos con una gran variedad de plantas y arbustos, un lugar que no daba mucha confianza debido a su terrorífico ambiente y la poca luz solar que llegaba a este.

La primera en levantarse fue Amanda que fue a recoger su escoba y su bolsa de deporte. Ya con Akko, le propuso que se quitaran la ropa para secarlas con algún encantamiento, fue una situación incómoda, dejaron sus ropas en las ramas de un árbol mientras Amanda las secaba, La peli-castaña se fue a sentar en una de las rocas cercanas al lago inspeccionando que los frascos no se hubieran roto. Se alegró de que no lo estuvieran y a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de su compañera.

 **-Akko, vaya ropa interior m** **á** **s bonita**. -Decía Amanda.

 **-Gracias, pero no tan bonita como la tuya**. -Dijo Akko mirándola de reojo.

Entre ellas habían varios árboles que no dejaban verse la una a la con claridad, para poder ver a Amanda, Akko debía estirar su cabeza de manera exagera pudiendo ser captada por esta, pero aun así lo hizo por simple curiosidad, viéndola de lado pero notando su esbelta cintura y su tonificado abdomen con algunas cicatrices en la pierna derecha. Amanda giró la cabeza hacia Akko, cruzando sus miradas, a la peli-castaña le pilló por sorpresa por lo que se echó para atrás de manera inmediata.

 **-¿Que tanto miras Akko?** -Grito Amanda.

 **-¡Nada!, solo quer** **í** **a ver si la ropa ya estaba** **seca**. -Dijo Akko ruborizada.

 **-Vaya ¿No era m** **á** **s f** **á** **cil preguntarme?**

 **-Eh...si...pero...ya...sabes...** **bueno...da-da...igual. -** Dijo Akko nerviosa.

Amanda se fue aproximando ya vestida a Akko, entregándole su ropa.

 **-Pervertida**. -Dijo Amanda con una sonrisa. **-Toma, v** **í** **stete, ah y bonito lunar**. -Dijo mirándole el lunar que Akko tenía bajo su pecho derecho.

 **-¡No s** **é** **qui** **é** **n ser** **á** **a aqu** **í** **la pervertida!** -Dijo Akko tirándole su camisa.

* * *

Ya vestidas decidieron buscar algo de agua y comida por la zona en la que se encontraban, no tardaron mucho en dar con varios árboles repletos de manzanas y un riachuelo con el agua cristalina de la cual daba confianza hasta beber agua, se dividieron las tareas, Akko iría a llenar varios frasco de agua y Amanda escalaría los árboles para agarrar algo de fruta. Una vez juntas, Amanda le dio varias manzanas a Akko y esta le entrego un poco de agua y empezaron a comer. Al principio había desconfianza, pero como vieron que no cayeron al suelo envenenadas después de la primera manzana comieron tranquilamente, bueno, lo tranquila que pude estar alguien en un lugar como este.

Con los estómagos llenos, se pusieron manos a la obra, se montaron en la escoba de Amanda y sobrevolaron el lugar buscado el lugar idóneo para la proliferación de mandrágoras.

Estas se pueden encontrar en bosques frondosos a los cuales difícilmente llega la luz solar, son fácilmente identificables gracias a sus enormes hojas blancas, rojas, azules o verdes y sus tallos llenos de espinas. Existen dos tipos: las menores de cinco años, menos peligrosas que las adultas, las cuales suelen ser plantas monstruosas de gran tamaño, raíces móviles, mandíbulas y vainas muy desarrolladas.

 **-¡Ah** **í** **parece un buen lugar!** -Dijo Akko señalándolo.

Una vez en tierra, no les costó mucho divisar múltiples plantas que a simple vista parecían mandrágoras, pero viendo el tamaño de las hojas superiores, de ninguna manera cabrían en los recipientes que había traído Akko, así que decidieron guardarlas en las mochila, para eso debían sacar los diferentes recipientes y venir a por ellos una vez que estuvieran listas para marcharse.

 **-¿Tienes alguna t** **é** **cnica para sacar mandr** **á** **goras?** -Pregunto Akko.

 **-Que va, pero podemos hacer palanca tirando de ellas con un par de lianas, a varios metros de estas para que no nos afecte los gritos.**

 **-Buena idea, ir** **é** **a por un par de lianas** **.** -Dijo Akko.

Una vez atadas las cinco mandrágoras que tenían pensado llevarse, tiraron lo más fuerte que pudieron, consiguiendo sacarlas. El grito de estas resonó por todo el bosque, ahuyentando a las aves de los árboles más próximos.

 **-Perfecto met** **á** **moslas de una vez en la mochil** **...**

Para su sorpresa una de estas había sacado a relucir a una mandrágora adulta, la cual no estaba muy contenta de haber sido despertada.

 **-Lo que faltaba...** -Dijo quejándose Akko.

 **-R** **á** **pido Akko, ve a por ellas mientras yo la entretengo.**

 **-Oky**. -Dijo Akko corriendo hacia ellas y metiéndolas en la mochila.

Amanda, al ver que lo había conseguido se montó en la escoba y fue a recoger a Akko antes de que la mandrágora perdiera interés en ella.

 **-¿Y ahora qu** **é** **?** -Pregunto Akko.

 **-Lo mejor ser** **á** **despistarla y despu** **é** **s pensaremos como salir aqu** **í** **.**

 **-Pues ya sabes, cuento contigo Amanda.** -Dijo Akko dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Intentando despistarla, se toparon con una criatura que Akko reconoció de inmediato.

 **-¡All** **í** **! ¡Ese es el pollo gigante!** -Grito Akko.

 **-¿Eso? Eso no es un pollo gigante, bueno si, lo parece, pero se llama Cockatrice.** -Dijo Amanda.

 **-¿Coko qu** **é** **?**

 **-Cockatrice, es un ave voladora que se asemeja m** **á** **s a un gallo que a un pollo y con cola de serpiente, muy valorada por sus plumas para la producci** **ó** **n de pociones.** **Lo mejor que podemos hacer es que se peleen entre s** **í** **, as** **í** **nos ahorrar** **í** **amos muchos problemas si quisi** **é** **ramos luchar con ellas individualmente.**

 **-Se c** **ó** **mo llamarle la atenci** **ó** **n** **.** -Dijo Akko confiada.

 **-¿En serio? Pues adelante**. -Dijo Amanda sorprendida.

La peli-castaña se puso de pie en la escoba, bien sujeta a Amanda y esta puso dirección al gallo, Akko se aclaró la garganta y empezó a gritar.

 **-¡KUTCHUR KATELA FLALA! ¡KUTCHUR KATELA FLALA! ¡KUTCHUR KATELA FLALA! ¡KUTCHUR KATELA FLALAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **-¿Eh? viene hacia aqu** **í** **. -** Dijo Amanda por ver que había funcionado.

 **-Claro, la he llamado.**

 **-La pr** **ó** **xima vez d** **é** **jame algo de tiempo para pensar un plan, adem** **á** **s** **¿** **Acaso sabes qu** **é** **significa eso?**

 **-No, pero la primera vez lo hice y vino inmediatamente. -** Dijo Akko.

 **-Akko, significa: "Oye est** **ú** **pido, ven a comerme si quieres callarme"**

 **-¿Enserio? Vaya con Sucy, me la ten** **í** **a jurada desde que nos conocimos**. -Dijo Akko con la mirada vacía.

 **-Te preocuparas de eso m** **á** **s tarde, primero veamos qu** **é** **podemos hacer con esta situaci** **ó** **n.**

No tenía muy buena pinta, la mandrágora no se despegaba de ellas y el Cockatrice había emprendido su vuelo haciendo gestos con su garganta.

 **-Tengo una idea**. -Espetó Amanda.

 **-¿Cual? No, mejor no me la digas, s** **é** **que vas a hacer una de tus locuras, solo pido que no sea demasiado arriesgada y nos pueda costar la vida** **.** -Dijo Akko sentándose de nuevo.

 **-Pides mucho Akko.** -Dijo Amanda con una sonrisa.

A unos pocos metros de chocar frontalmente con el gallo, Amanda alzó el vuelo inesperadamente, y el aliento de fuego cayó directamente en la Mandrágora, pero esta antes de arder saltó encima del Cockatrice con la boca bien abierta para proliferar contundentes mordiscos.

 **-¡Ha sido demasiado arriesgado Amanda! pero me ha gustado**. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Ves, al final te ha gustado. -** Dijo Amanda orgullosa.

 **-S** **í** **, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.** -Dijo Akko tapándose la boca con su mano derecha.

 **-Mira, parece que no podemos cantar victoria todav** **í** **a, ah** **í** **viene el Cockatrice a por nosotras una vez que ha acabado con la mandr** **á** **gora, por lo menos esta algo malherido.**

 **-Vaya criaturas m** **á** **s incansables** **¿** **No nos pueden dejar en paz?**

 **-Por lo que parece no y ¿Ahora qu** **é** **hacemos con este?** -Pregunto Amanda

 **-Llev** **é** **moslo al lago y tir** **é** **moslo dentro, si hay suerte el Kraken del lago lo agarrar** **á** **.**

Lo fácil era llevarlo, lo difícil era hacer que el Kraken alargara sus gigantescos tentáculos y que por alguna causalidad atrapara al gallo. Ya sobrevolando el lago, Amanda miró a Akko y le entregó su varita bajo la atenta mirada desconcertada de esta.

 **-Akko, intenta que se enfade el Kraken para que saque sus tent** **á** **culos hacia fuera, yo mantendr** **é** **al gallo a ras del agua para que sea m** **á** **s f** **á** **cil.**

 **-¿No me digas que...?**

Amanda la tiró sin previo aviso.

 **-¡LO SABIA...!**

 **-¡Si en 45 segundos no has salido del agua, ir** **é** **a por ti, no te preocupes!**

 **-¡ES MUY F** **Á** **CIL DECIRLO SENTADA EN LA ESCOBAAAAAAA!**

 **-! Confi** **ó** **en tiiiiii!** -Dijo Amanda guiñándole un ojo.

Akko le saco la lengua y se puso mirando hacia el agua.

 **-"METAMOR FIESIESE"**

Amanda consiguió mantener al Cockatrice a ras de la superficie, se libró de múltiples alientos que fácilmente la pudieron haber petrificado o quemado. Sentía con si tuviera el corazón en un puño, el tiempo pasaba y no había rastro de Akko. A falta de cinco segundos, Amanda ya se había mentalizado en volver al agua por lo que tomó la varita que estaba flotando y se preparó para saltar.

 **-Esperemos que est** **é** **s bien** **...** -Dijo preocupada.

Sin previo aviso varios tentáculos salieron a la superficie, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, viendo a Akko sin transformar nadando hacia la orilla, no fue difícil que uno de los tentáculos impactara contra el Cockatrice, arrastrándola al fondo del lago, sin antes pillar desprevenida a Amanda, dándole un golpe directo con el pico, haciéndola volar con todas sus cosas a lo más profundo del bosque. Akko se percató de lo acontecido, fue corriendo hacia la parte en la que creía que había caído Amanda, gritando su nombre. La encontró recostada sobre un árbol con la cabeza sangrando, un poco desorientada, con varios arañazos y moratones en brazos y piernas.

 **-Me alegro que est** **é** **s bien Akko, me empezaba a sentir preocupada al ver que no sal** **í** **as del agua**. -Dijo Amanda con una sonrisa y en voz baja.

 **-¡IDIOTA!** -Grito Akko, claramente enfada y al borde de las lágrimas **-¿C** **ó** **mo te preocupas por m** **í** **estando en ese estado?** -Recorriéndole las primeras lagrimas por sus mejillas.

 **-Estoy bien Akko, algo mareada pero bien ¿Por qu** **é** **no me ayudas a levantarme y salimos de aqu** **í** **?**

En el cielo pudieron escuchar sus nombres ser pronunciado, era la voz de Ursula-Sensei que las estaba buscando desesperadamente.

 **-¿Esa no es la voz de Ursula-Sensei? ¿O es que ya estoy mal de la cabeza?** -Pregunto Amanda.

 **-S** **í** **, es ella. Venga s** **ú** **bete a mi espalda e iremos a un sitio m** **á** **s despejado para llamarla.**

La profesora al escuchar sus voces desciende rápidamente al ver el estado de Amanda, inspeccionándola por si tuviera algo roto, que no era el caso.

 **-Me alegro encontraros por fin, me ten** **í** **ais muy preocupada, llevo busc** **á** **ndoos varias horas, hace 5 horas que os fuisteis de la academia y aun no hab** **í** **ais vuelto.**

 **-¿C** **ó** **mo sab** **í** **a que est** **á** **bamos aqu** **í** **?** -Pregunto Akko curiosa.

 **-Recib** **í** **un aviso de Lotte y Sucy antes de que se fueran a la ciudad. Por lo que parece, quer** **í** **a que os vigilara, sino, no pod** **í** **an irse tranquilas.**

 **-Ah...que suerte tengo por tenerla como amigas**. -Dijo Akko orgullosa.

 **-Vamos, abrir** **é** **una l** **í** **nea de ley de aqu** **í** **a la academia** -Dijo Úrsula-Sensei

 **-Est** **á** **bien, d** **é** **jenos que vayamos a por nuestras cosas.**

* * *

La línea de ley creada por la profesora apareció frente a ellas, Amanda ya medio-recuperada monto en su escoba, dejando a Akko montar con Úrsula-Sensei para así no hacer que la pelirroja se sobre-esforzara.

Había sido una experiencia nueva, después de todo habían consiguieron salir sanas y salvas pese a algunas cicatrices y moratones además habían conseguido las mandrágoras y comprendían ahora que el Bosque Prohibido era un lugar peligroso, ese día lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Cinco horas habían pasado desde que salieron de la a academia, iban a ser las 19:00 en cuanto aterrizaron a las puertas de la academia.

 **-Akko vete a dar una ducha antes de que pilles un resfriando y tu Amanda ve a la enfermer** **í** **a para que traten tus heridas, yo me encargar** **é** **de entregarles las mandr** **á** **goras a Finnelan-Sensei.**

Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia.

 **-Muchas gracias por todo** **Ú** **rsula-Sensei, gracias por preocuparse por nosotras. -** Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

 **-Para eso estoy**. -Dijo Úrsula-Sensei con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose al despacho de Finnelan-Sensei.

 **-Qu** **é** **d** **í** **a tan duro y que sue** **ñ** **o tengo**. -Dijo Akko bostezando al sentarse en el verde césped.

 **-Yo igual. -** Dijo Amanda tumbándose en el suelo. - **Muchas gracias Akko.**

 **-No, yo tendr** **í** **a que darte las gracias, si no hubieras ido a por m** **í** **cuando me agarr** **ó** **el Kraken, yo ahora mismo no estar** **í** **a viva, arriesgaste tu vida para poder rescatarme. -** Dijo Akko seria.

 **-Tampoco iba a dejarte ah** **í** **Akko, sino volv** **í** **amos juntas a la academia que sentido tenia volver sola, como iba a mirar a la cara a tus padres o a tus amigas sabiendo que ni siquiera intente ayudarte. Lo importante es que estamos bien y que pese a todo ha sido un d** **í** **a muy inolvidable**. -Dijo Amanda guiñándole un ojo y levantado su pulgar izquierdo con una sonrisa.

Akko se levantó y se tumbó al lado de Amanda.

 **-Gracias Amanda por ser como eres**. -Dijo Akko mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

- **Oye Akko, si no tienes nada que hacer ahora, vente a mi habitaci** **ó** **n y vemos una pel** **í** **cula junto a Jasminka y Constanze.**

 **-Me encantar** **í** **a pero tengo que ponerme a estudiar, necesito sacar una buena nota en el examen de ma** **ñ** **ana y a** **ú** **n no he empezado a estudiar** –Decía Akko algo decaída.

 **-Buff ayer estuve estudiando con mis compa** **ñ** **eras y era bastante dif** **í** **cil. Si terminas r** **á** **pido vente a nuestra habitaci** **ó** **n** **.** -Dijo Amanda levantándose y yendo dirección a la enfermería.

 **-Bien, si termino r** **á** **pido ir** **é** **a vuestro dormitorio** **.** -Dijo Akko.

Ambas chicas se despidieron con un sutil movimiento de manos.

* * *

 **POV AKKO**

"Que día más largo había tenido y lo mucho que me quedaba, ir al bosque maldito por segunda vez y en esta ocasión con Amanda, me hizo verlo todo de una manera diferente, realmente era peligroso, si no fuera por la ayuda de esta, difícilmente habría salido con vida, en un principio había pensado en aceptar la invitación pero no podía permitirme seguir vagueando, por lo que la rechacé. Debía esforzarme y sacar a delante mis estudios ¿O es que acaso no quiero convertirme en una bruja digna de esta academia? Eso sí, lo tenía muy difícil, el examen era mañana y no había empezado a estudiar, además tampoco estaba Lotte para ayudarme, estaba súper agobiada, el agua que caí sobre mi conseguía relajarme momentáneamente y hacerme venir diferentes momentos del día de hoy"

"Una vez salí del baño fui directa a mi habitación, me vestí y recogí los apuntes de Lotte, cuando me fije bien había algo encima de mí mesa, me acerque, vi una nota, la abrí y la leí"

" **Akko, ojala se te quede algo pese a lo tonta que eres, aqu** **í** **tienes un incentivo para estudiar"** "Firmado Amanda O'Neill"

"Desenvolví el papel albar y me encontré con un trozo de pastel de chocolate"

"Era la primera vez que veía un pastel como este y la primera vez que sentí un sabor tan increíble. No sabía de donde lo había sacado Amanda pero estaba realmente bueno. Ahora me sentía con la energía suficiente, dispuesta a estudiar toda la noche si era necesario"

"También me percaté de que Sucy y Lotte aún no habían llegado, por lo que seguirán en la ciudad, disfrutando de su cita. Sólo espero que se lo estén paso bien"

 **FINAL AKKO POV**

* * *

Bajando las escaleras Akko empezaba a recordar los frascos que dejaron olvidados en mitad del bosque y que al final no sirvieron para su cometido principal, esto hizo que le temblaran las piernas, los de cocina no iban a estar muy contentos cuando se enteraran, debía hacer una nota disculpándose y dejarla encima de la mesa de la cocina. Ya mañana estaría dispuesta a afrontar cualquier castigo que le propusieran, pero ahora debía ir a la biblioteca, por lo que compro algo de beber, dejo las nota y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones en la que menos tiempo había estado. Una vez dentro se fijó que no había nadie, por no haber, no había ni una profesora que cuidara del lugar. A lo lejos en unos de los rincones de la habitación vislumbro un cabello algo ondulado con tonos blancos y rubios.

 **¡No pod** **í** **a ser, era Diana! pero** **¿** **Qu** **é** **hac** **í** **a aqu** **í** **?** **¿** **Por qu** **é** **no hab** **í** **a ido a la ciudad como gran parte de la gente?** -Pensó Akko.

Le restó importancia, quería hablar con ella pero se había puesto muy nerviosa, el temblor de sus piernas se incrementaba con cada paso que daba hacía ella. Cuando estuvo justo a su lado, agarró una silla y se sentó.

 **-Hola Diana.** -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Oh! Hola Akko, te he estado buscando.** -Dijo Diana mirándola a los ojos.

 **-¿Eh? ¿A m** **í** **?** **¿** **Por qu** **é** **? -** Dijo Akko sorprendida.

 **-Saliendo de mi habitaci** **ó** **n, me encontr** **é** **una nota pegada a mi puerta.**

 **-¿Una nota? ¿No ser** **á** **de Sucy o de Lotte?**

 **-S** **í** **, era de Sucy en la cual dec** **í** **a que no hab** **í** **as estudiado nada para el examen de ma** **ñ** **ana y que si era posible, te ayudara a estudiar. Me siento un poco culpable que no hayas podido estudiar al estar conmigo estos d** **í** **as.**

 **-¿De verdad pon** **í** **a eso?** -Dijo Akko pensando en algo mucho peor.

- **Algo parecido** -Dijo Diana con una sonrisa.

 **-No te preocupes Diana, aunque no hubiera estado contigo tampoco creo que me hubiera puesto a estudiar, ya que pensaba que el examen era el mi** **é** **rcoles, pero ser** **í** **a de gran ayuda que me ense** **ñ** **aras lo b** **á** **sico para el examen** **.** -Dijo Akko por la proposición de la peli-plateada.

 **-Conmigo aprobaras ese examen, te lo aseguro. -** Dijo Diana confiada.

 **-¡No tengo duda de eso!** -Dijo Akko levantado la voz.

 **-¿D** **ó** **nde estuviste toda la tarde?** -Pregunto Diana curiosa.

 **-Me castigaron y tuve que ir con Amanda a buscar mandr** **á** **goras, una cosa llevo a la otra y acabamos en el Bosque de Arcturus.**

 **-Mmm es un lugar peligroso, pero por lo que veo estas bien. -** Dijo Diana mirándola de arriba abajo.

 **-S** **í** **, ha sido un d** **í** **a bastante raro** **.** -Dijo Akko dejándose recostar sobre el respaldo de la silla y lista para empezar a estudiar.

* * *

 **POV AKKO**

"Ahora que me ponía a estudiar en serio, la lingüística mágica era una asignatura realmente difícil, junto con los pocos conocimientos que tenía se podría decir que empezaba desde cero. Diana ya sabía eso y me dio los apuntes necesarios para que pudiera entenderlo todo, lo primero era aprenderme el lenguaje y el sistema de escritura y para ello debía saber antes como debía escribir, pronunciar y el significado del lenguaje rúnico y los diferentes alfabeto mágico antiguos"

"No solo existe un alfabeto mágico sino que hay varios que derivan de diferentes lenguas que a su vez pueden derivar de otros. Algo muy lioso pero que logre entender gracias a Diana"

"El primero es el "Malachin" que derivo del hebreo y data del siglo XVI, este tuvo otra variante que ayudo en las prácticas y en los principios de la brujería moderna"

"El segundo es el "Theban" es conocido como el alfabeto de la brujas, utilizado por estas para hechizos, inscripciones y otros textos."

"El tercero es el "Enochain" alfabeto y lenguaje trasmitido por los ángeles para poder contactar con estos "(realmente no sé si es verdad, ya que nunca he visto a un ángel pero si existe la mágica ¿Por qué no los ángeles y demonios?)"

"Y el último es el "Angélico o Celestial" usado generalmente para codificar rituales, vivencias y todo aquellos que no queramos que nadie vea"

"Los alfabetos rúnico tienen diferentes grupos que comparten el uso de unas letras llamadas runas, que se emplean para escribir en las lenguas Germánicas (Escandinavas y las Isla Británicas) estas primeras las conocía a su perfección Diana, por lo que me dio unos consejos para aprendérmelas más fácilmente, también se usaron en Europa central y oriental, durante la antigüedad, la edad media y aun en nuestra época"

"Sabiendo esto la lingüística mágica va muy de cerca con la historia de la magia pero sin profundizar en su origen y en los fundamentos mágicos"

"Estudiamos toda la noche y parte de la madrugada tomándonos descansos para comer o beber algo, estirar las piernas y hablar de temas como nuestros pasatiempos o de lo que había vivido el día de hoy"

"Bueno, yo era la que estudiaba, Diana solo intentaba calmarse cada vez que no entendía o no comprendía algo, con el paso de las horas, esta comprendió lo poco que sabía y empezó a explicármelo todo con más detenimiento. Diana sabía mucho, mucho más de lo que yo sabría algún día, le brillan los ojos cuando me hablaba, yo empezaba a entenderlo todo, poco a poco le estaba cogiendo mucha más admiración a la magia que en todo el tiempo que llevaba yendo a las clases de Finnelan-Sensei"

"En esos momentos de admiración desbocada, ambas fuimos tomar el lápiz que estaba sobre los apuntes de Lotte y nuestras manos se rozaron, ese sutil toque hizo que nos miráramos a los ojos, no de una manera desafiante sino de una cargada de deseo, y sentimientos reprimidos, ese pequeño roce creo multitud de sensaciones y , entre ellos un cálido sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, acompañado de un fuerte rubor, por lo que tuve que desviar mi mira de sus increíbles ojos azules, que cada vez que miraba me perdía en un océano de gigantesca inmensidad, en el que solo estábamos las dos recostadas juntas a los pies de alguna palmera. Realmente no sé cuando empezaron estos pensamientos por Diana pero creo que ya era el momento de aclararlos"

"Inevitablemente fui la primera en levantarme, no podía controlar mi corazón y el alocado ritmo que poseía, el simple hecho de pasar el tiempo o hablar con ella era lo único que necesitaba, me levante con la excusa de ir al baño, me tranquilice y volví con ellas minutos después para repasar por última vez"

"Estaba que me caía por el cansancio, lo poco que dormí fue encima de Diana de camino a la academia, me sentía segura de mi misma para el examen, me recosté en la mesa y quede momentáneamente dormida, cuando abrí los ojos sentí como Diana acariciaba mi pelo de la misma manera que lo hice yo cuando estuvimos de regreso a la academia"

"Escuche algo procedente de Diana, pero no conseguí descifrar que era lo que había dicho, al rato dejo de acariciarme, recogió las cosas, las metió en su mochila y acerco la silla para después ir hasta mí y ayudarme a levantar"

 **-Venga Akko te llevare a tu habitaci** **ó** **n. -** Dijo Diana con un suave tono a mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

"Puso mi brazo izquierdo en su hombro y a su vez comenzó a rodearme con su otra mano la cintura para ayudarme a caminar"

 **FINAL AKKO POV**

* * *

Ambas chicas se encontraban ya en la segunda planta, Akko levantó la cabeza y pudo ver una sombra moviéndose al fondo del pasillo que se acercaba a ellas.

 **-¡Hey Akko!** -Dijo Amanda en voz baja por las horas que eran. - **¿Qu** **é** **haces por aqu** **í** **?**

 **-Acabado de terminar de estudiar con Diana. -** Dijo Akko en voz baja.

 **-¡Oh! ¿Apenas? Espero que te haya cundido el estudio.**

La peli-plateada saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza a Amanda y esta le respondió de la misma manera. Estas no se llevaban del todo bien, ya que en muchos sentidos eran opuestas. Diana es madura y disciplinada, dedicada a sus estudios y con una buena relación con sus maestras. Amanda es inmadura y rebelde, cuidaba poco su trabajo escolar y rechaza la autoridad, le molestaba Diana por su falta de humor y por ser "demasiado perfecta" y arrogante al respecto. Por otro lado, Diana veía muy mal lo poco que se esfuerza Amanda en sus estudios.

 **-Si quieres pudo llevar a Akko a su habitaci** **ó** **n ya que tu "suite" queda en la direcci** **ó** **n contraria** **.** -Dijo Amanda con una sonría y una expresión sarcástica.

 **-No hace falta, soy responsable de Akko, por m** **í** **no hay problema** **.** -Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 **-¿Enserio? -** Dijo Amanda acercándose a ellas. **-A m** **í** **no me cuesta nada, te lo puedo asegurar.**

 **-Insisto, gracias por ofrecerte de todos modos Amanda.** -Dijo Diana con una cara seria pero con un tono que no demostraba hostilidad.

 **-Como quieras**. -Dijo levantando los hombros. **-Buenas noches Akko**. -Dijo acariciándole la cabeza

 **-Buenas** zzzz **noches** zzzz **Amanda.**

Verlas actuar de esa manera tan cercana provocaba ciertos celos en Diana.

 **-Adi** **ó** **s Diana** **.** -Dijo Amanda tocado su hombre mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria con los brazos levantados y sus manos entre-lazadas en la parte trasera del cuello.

Akko empezaba a reincorporase pero aun así seguía bien sujeta por Diana.

 **-Muchas gracias por estudiar conmigo, me has ayuda mucho.**

La voz tomó por sorpresa a Diana.

 **-N-no hay de qu** **é** **Akko, tambi** **é** **n me ha servido para repasar.**

 **-Sabes Diana, me relaja estar contigo.**

Diana no podía esperar más, todavía no estaba realmente segura de sus sentimientos pero quería saber que era lo que pensaba Akko de ellos.

 **-Oye Akko, llevo un tiempo pensando que...**

Esta empezó a sentir un mayor peso sobre su cuerpo y es que Akko se había dormido por completo, era normal, debía sentirse agotada. Diana decidió que se lo diría en otro momento.

 **-Akko despierta, ya estamos en tu habitaci** **ó** **n.**

Ya en frente del dormitorio, Diana llamó un par de vez a la puerta hasta que Sucy la abrió.

 **-Hola Diana ¿Qu** **é** **puedo hacer por ti a las 3:30 de la ma** **ñ** **ana?** -Dijo Sucy somnolienta.

 **-Siento molestar, solo quer** **í** **a traeros a Akko, se ha quedado dormida cuando hab** **í** **amos terminado de estudiar. -** Dijo entregándosela a Sucy.

 **-Estos son sus apuntes**. -Dijo sacándolos de su mochila.

 **-Gracias por haberla ayudado Diana, espero que no haya sido muy dif** **í** **cil ense** **ñ** **ar a esta cabeza hueca.**

 **-Bueno, ha tardado un poco pero al final lo ha entendido todo.**

 **-Pues nada, buenas noches Sucy, siento haber molestado a estas horas.**

Akko utilizando la poca energía que le quedaba, se separó de Sucy para abrazar a Diana, acto seguido se volvió a dejar caer sobre una sorprendida Sucy.

 **-A bueno...buenas noches Diana**. -Dijo Sucy mirando a una sorprendida Diana. Sucy arrastró a Akko un par de metros por la habitación y la tiro a su cama, puso los apuntes encima de la mesa y se recostó de nuevo, iba a ser verdad lo que le comentó Lotte en su cita, que Akko y Diana podían sentir algo la una por la otra pero que debido a lo orgullosa que era Diana y lo corta que era Akko con estos temas, la cosa iba a tardar más de lo que parecía.

Al otro lado de la puerta Diana se había dejado caer sobre el suelo, recostada contra la pared, pensando en ese abrazo que tan corto le había parecido.

* * *

Akko no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía la boca seca y no podía dormir si no se quitaba esa sensación. Se incorporó vagamente, sobándose los ojos con ambas manos, extrañamente tenia puesto el pijama y si miraba a su izquierda no podía ver a Sucy en su cama. Una vez de pie se percató que Lotte tampoco se encontraba en la suya.

 **-¿A d** **ó** **nde habr** **á** **n ido esas 2 a estas horas de la noche?** -Se preguntó Akko.

Debido a la oscuridad no podía encontrar sus zapatillas por lo que decidió salir descalza al frio suelo del pasillo, recorriéndole una pequeña descargar eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, todo se veía lúgubre y apagado, más de lo normal. Caminó por los pasillos con la mano en todo momento rozando la pared, una vez en el baño noto que la luz de esta estaba encendida, ahí frente al espejo se encontraba Diana, con un pijama bastante llamativo.

 **-¡Oh! ¡Hola Dian...!**

Akko no pudo terminar de decir su nombre, Diana la había arrinconado contra la pared con un brazo muy cerca de su cara y con su cuerpo muy próximo de esta.

 **-¿Diana te en-encuentras bien?** -Pregunto Akko nerviosa.

 **-¿Por qu** **é** **evitamos lo inevitable Akko?** -Dijo Diana moviendo su dedo por el rostro de esta.

 **-¿Eh?** -Dijo Akko no entendiendo dicha frase.

 **-S** **é** **que sientes algo por m** **í** **, pero no te atreves a dec** **í** **rmelo** -Dijo Diana mirándola fijamente.

- **No se de-de lo que hablas** -Dijo desviando la mirada.

 **-No sabes mentir Akko -** Dijo Diana acortando más el espacio entre ellas.

 **-¡Vale! ¡De acuerdo! -** Dijo Akko dándose por vencida **¡Siento algo por ti pero que todav** **í** **a no he logrado entender! ¡No s** **é** **por qu** **é** **no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza o dejar de mirar lo que haces en cada momento! -** Dijo Akko desesperada. - **Es que...** **¿Acaso hay algo mal en m** **í** **?** -Dijo a punto de llorar. **-Dudo que tu sientas lo mismo por m** **í** -Dijo mirándola a los ojos. **-¿Por qu** **é** **la mejor estudiante de toda la academia se fijar** **í** **a en alguien como yo?** -A Akko se le empezaban a caer las primeras lágrimas.

Diana se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

 **-No hay nada malo en ti Akko, tu solamente estas enamorada.** -Aquello resonó demasiado fuerte en su cabeza.

La peli-plateada limpió con su lengua las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Akko, una vez terminó puso dirección a sus labios. Akko no se resistió, ella lo quería, quería sentir aunque fuera por una vez esos labios que en sus sueños había visto demasiadas veces.

Akko empezó a dejar de notar la respiración y los brazos de Diana. Su cuerpo cayó en un profundo agujero negro lleno de preocupaciones e inseguridades.

Despertó en su cama cubierta de lágrimas y sudores fríos, con Lotte zarandeándola de un lado para otro.

 **-Akko, Akko, despierta tenemos el examen a primera hora, r** **á** **pido, v** **í** **stete o llegaras tarde. Nosotras vamos saliendo.**

Akko se levantó de un salto, se secó las furtivas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y se preparó para el examen. Ya en el pasillo, miró hacia su cama, pensando en el sueño que había tenido y en lo real que había parecido, en lo último que pensó antes de cerrar la puerta fue en esa chica que suscitaba en ella; gran cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos que ya no era capaz de reprimir ¿Enamorada? Ni ella misma sabía que significaba eso.

* * *

 **Pues por fin nuevo cap** **í** **tulo, tengo que admitir que no sab** **í** **a que poner en la parte de la Ling** **üí** **stica M** **á** **gica, por lo que he tenido que buscar informaci** **ó** **n para poder as** **í** **plasmar algo medianamente coherente. Creo que al final ha quedado bastante entretenido.**

 **Comentar que he corregido faltas de ortograf** **í** **a e incoherencias en los dos primeros cap** **í** **tulos as** **í** **que si quer** **é** **is, pod** **é** **is volver a releerlos.**

 **Os dejo dos im** **á** **genes de dos parejas que me gustar** **í** **a tratar aunque sea un poco en este Fanfiction.**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?e792ac8d9b8c6eff336513b4b6b749b4o(x)png**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?aa6795ce67e8e3ef3e05114a274f28e4o(x)png**

 **(Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, barra del 7, barra del 7, punto)**

 **Como estoy de vacaciones es posible que actualice antes pero tampoco me hag** **á** **is mucho caso xD. Muchas gracias por el feedback que vais dejando con cada cap** **í** **tulo espero que os est** **é** **gustando el camino que est** **á** **tomando la historia.**

 **Pues na, ya nos veremos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¿Qu** **é** **es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **POV LOTTE**

"Puede que no se notara por la expresión de mi rostro pero estaba realmente nerviosa, mi corazón era como un tic-tac sin control aparente, el hecho de estar con Sucy en la misma escoba, agarrada por su cintura, dirección a nuestra primera cita era algo que aún veía muy irreal ¿Quién habría pensado que tiempo después de conocernos, ambas nos enamoraríamos la una de la otra de manera irremediable?"

"Fue mucha casualidad que nos conociéramos antes de llegar a la academia, por cosas del azar Akko unió nuestros caminos haciéndonos vivir nuestra primera aventura en el Bosque Prohibido y aunque aquello no hubiera ocurrido, el destino ya había decidido que nos conoceríamos tarde o temprano. De tal manera que para nuestra sorpresa, ese mismo día descubrimos que íbamos a ser compañeras de habitación"

"Durante el viaje intenté pensar en cómo debía comportarme y en lo que tenía que hacer para poder tener una cita inolvidable junto a Sucy, pero era la primera vez que tenía una cita, hasta era la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien por lo que no tenía ni experiencia ni información real en la cual basarme"

"Lo único que sabía era lo que había aprendido y leído de las novelas de Night Fall, que no era poco precisamente, recordando los momentos románticos, comprendí que no podría ponerlos en acción, ya que no se asemejaban a mi situación actual. En sí, la novela no la podía tomar como ejemplo"

"No soy una mujer de veinticinco años, ni maestra de ciencias, no tengo que elegir entre un apuesto e indescifrable vampiro llamado Edgar y en el amigo de mi infancia que ha estado acompañándome en los momentos más felices y tristes de mi vida, el cual es un hombre lobo llamado Arthur y sobre todo, no soy una viajera del tiempo que va viviendo aventuras, junto a esos dos chicos, conociendo y descubriendo cosas increíbles, viéndome envuelta en mundos alternativos y dimensiones paralelas; esto a grandes rasgos era la que algún día fue la premisa de las novelas de Night Fall"

"Deje de darle vueltas al temas de intentar crear una cita perfecta e idílica. Lo mejor que podía hacer era comportarme de manera natural y que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar"

"Me recosté en la espalda de Sucy y suspire, haciéndola preocupar, por lo que se giró hacia mí y me pregunto si me encontraba bien, a lo que le respondí que sí. Sucy asintió y volvió a su postura inicial"

"En comparación con la Sucy que conocí los primeros días, la de ahora era mucho más abierta en cuanto a sus sentimientos y eso me gustaba mucho, me daba a entender que se sentía cómoda conmigo, por el contrario yo seguía siendo bastante tímida, me gustaría ser tan abierta como Akko y poder decirle a Sucy cuanto la quiero"

"En cuanto a nuestra relación, la verdad es que no habíamos llegado muy lejos, simples besos en la mejillas, abrazos, dormir juntas, hablar mucho, tampoco queríamos ir demasiado rápido pero eso no quitaba que no llevara un tiempo pensado en los labios de Sucy"

"El resto del camino estuve pensando en las novelas de Night Fall y en lo que estas habían supuesto para mí"

"Night Fall fue un fuerte apoyo durante mi infancia. Durante la primera mitad nunca me sentí aceptada por los demás niños, estos podían llegar a ser mucho más crueles que los adultos. Simplemente se burlan y se metían conmigo por ser descendiente de una familia de brujas. No lo hacían de manera justificada sólo por el desconocimiento que por aquel entonces representaba ser una bruja, donde yo vivía no habían muchas de ellas, por lo que la gente no sabía cómo se debía reaccionar frente a estas, además los cuentos tradicionales que hablan de brujas las catalogaban como seres peligrosas así que tampoco eran de mucha utilidad"

"Mis padres poseían una tienda de objetos mágicos que había pasado de generación en generación y que siempre ha tenido clientes regulares, lo que provocaba cierto malestar entre los vecinos. Muchas veces sentí que esto de ser bruja no era para mí, yo sólo quería ser una niña normal con una vida normal"

"Gracias a las novelas de Night Fall comprendí cuan equivocada estaba, este mundo de fantasía lleno de personajes carismáticos y ambientes que nunca habría llegado a imaginarme, tocaba temas tan importantes como el aceptarse a uno mismo, la importancia de la familia y el futuro incierto que nos depara a cada uno. Los problemas por los que pasaba Belle, la protagonista, eran mucho más duros que los míos y si ella podía afrontarlos ¿Por qué yo no? Al final entendí que si yo no me sentía orgullosa de mi familia y de mi origen nadie lo haría por mí."

"Después de aquello la magia empezó a causarme cierta curiosidad, no fue hasta más adelante que me di cuenta de que realmente quería estudiar todo lo relacionado con esta. Lo que más me marcó por aquella época fueron los conocimientos y hechizos de mi abuela, que cada vez que me los enseñaba no podía dejar de sorprenderme. Entre ellos había una canción con la cual podía llamar a las hadas y a los espíritus que se encontraban por la zona y hacer que se reunieran a nuestro alrededor. En una de esas ocasiones las hadas se centraron en mí, me dieron diferentes flores e hicieron un arco iris alrededor de mí, algo que nunca habían hecho, me pareció tan increíble que no pude reprimir las lágrimas. Las seque y abrace a mi abuela dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Ella le restó importancia y respondió mi abrazo mientras me decía algo al oído.

 **-Lotte, alg** **ú** **n d** **í** **a ser** **ás** **capaz de hacer cosas mucho m** **á** **s sorprendentes y sobre todo llegar** **ás** **a convertirme en una bruja extraordinaria.**

"Aquellas palabras aún resuenan en mis pensamientos como si nunca se hubieran ido de ellos, al final decidí seguir ese camino de la magia"

"¿Quién diría que mi mayor talento seria la comunicación con los seres espirituales? Pudiendo comunicarme con los espíritus, las hadas, calmar la ira que tengan y poder llamar a los espíritus de los objetos inanimados"

"Night Fall, la magia, mis padres y mi abuela fueron y serán siempre una parte importante de mi vida"

* * *

"Recordar todo aquello me había traído nostalgia y había provocado que no estuviera muy atenta a lo que mi acompañante me preguntaba, Sucy se giró hacia mí y poso sus ojos en los míos, esos ojos que me trasmitían tranquilidad y a los cuales ya tan acostumbrada estaba, durante unos instante nos miramos sin decir nada, yo solo podía quedarme viendo esos increíbles ojos pardo rojizos"

 **-No s** **é** **si estar** **á** **s pensando en Amanda y en Akko pero si es as** **í** **no te preocupes por esas dos, estoy segura que** **Ú** **rsula-Sensei se har** **á** **cargo de ellas.**

"Yo asentí y me volvía recostar sobre ella y empecé a reflexionar sobre esas dos"

"Antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha, vimos a Amanda y Akko en la misma escoba dirección a un lugar en concreto. Una vez que entraron en la Línea Ley vi cómo se caía de ella un pequeño libro, como me daba curiosidad y no quería dejar el libro ahí, me acerque a recogerlo, cuando lo vi me percaté de que las paginas hablaban de cómo encontrar Mandrágoras en el Bosque Prohibido, al ver eso la sangre se me congelo ¿Cómo podían ir a un lugar tan peligroso tan solo por mandrágoras?"

"Amanda y Akko eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poder protegerse la una a la otra, pero aun así no podía irme sin ni siquiera avisar a alguna profesora. La primera en la que pensé fue en Ursula-Sensei por lo que ambas nos acercamos a su dormitorio para comentarle lo que habíamos averiguado, esta se veía muy preocupada debido a la imprudencia que habían cometido nuestras dos amigas, aun así nos dijo que ella se haría cargo de todo, mientras nosotras, podíamos ir a disfrutar de nuestro día libre en la ciudad"

"Antes de que saliéramos por la puerta, nos dijo que íbamos muy guapas, ambas nos sentimos muy alagadas y le dimos las gracias. Sí que era verdad que nos habíamos arreglado para la ocasión, Sucy iba con unos pantalones cortos de color beige y una blusa con rayas verticales y por encima una chaqueta marrón con botones y bolsillos a ambos lados, unas zapatillas negras y su sobrero de bruja. Era el estilo de Sucy y se veía realmente bien"

"Cuando la vi entrar a la habitación vestida así, me sorprendió considerablemente, estaba muy guapa, me fue imposible no decírselo, hasta pude notar como se sonrojaba un poco desviando la mirada a otro lado, para después girarse de nuevo hacia mí y echarme un vistazo de arriba abajo, notando el conjunto que al final me había decidido poner, tras varios intentos fallidos"

"Me decante por una camisa azul cielo sin mangas, una falda naranja con lunares blanco con un cinturón marrón oscuro amarrado en forma de moño y por último una felpa de color azul oscuro que hacia juego con mis ojos"

"Sucy al verme se acercó con paso lento y agarro mis manos que se encontraba en el dobladillo de la falda, pudiendo notar mis manos temblorosas, esta solo se acercó y me beso en la mejilla. Esta vez era yo la que desviaba la mirada, negando lo que me decía y avergonzada por el repentino beso, me dijo que si lo tenía todo listo la esperara abajo, mientras ella hacia un par de cosas"

"Ya cuando me la encontré en la entrada, me contó que había decidido dejar una nota pegada a la puerta de Diana, para que pudiera ayudar a estudiar a Akko, la cual no había ni agarrado un libro"

"Esto reafirmaba que aunque no lo pareciera, Sucy se preocupaba y mucho por Akko"

* * *

"Cuando llegamos a la ciudad me quede boquiabierta por la gran decoración que hacía referencia a Night Fall, la ciudad estaba cubierta por completo, no tenía punto de comparación con la edición pasada, todo estaba mucho más organizado y planificado"

"Debido a la gran cantidad de gente que vino la primera vez y lo contenta que salió Annabel Créeme, esta decidió volver a repetir en el mismo lugar, muchas voces decían que había completado el nuevo capítulo con mucha rapidez, eso se debía a cierta conversación que tuvo con cierta chica aquel día, la cual le dio la motivación que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo, era mucha la gente que la apoyaba y unos pocos que criticaban su trabajado. Me sentía orgullosa de que fuera yo aquella persona que la hubiera motivado tanto"

"Esta nueva edición tenía una gran variedad de cosas referida a Night Fall desde representaciones de teatro, concursos de Cosplay, tiendas con todo tipo de cosas, pequeños concursos de preguntas, platos culinarios basados en las recetas de las novelas y otro montón de actividades que volverían loco a cualquier fan de Night Fall, intenté controlarme un poco y mirar a Sucy que se encontraba desorienta por cosas que no comprendía del todo. La agarre de la mano y nos dimos una vuelta por aquello que más nos llamara la atención"

"Las tiendas que más destacaban eran las de Merchandising con objetos oficiales, había varias de ellas repartidas por toda la plaza principal, pero la que llamó más mi atención fue aquella que tenía una horquilla en forma de hortensia con un color muy parecido a los ojos de Sucy"

"La horquilla había aparecido muy recientemente en la novela, concretamente en el capítulo 365, el cual fue publicado en la edición pasada, destacaba mucho ya que durante todo el libro Annabel no dudaba en mencionarla, dándonos a entender lo mucho que le gustaba"

"Era tal como me la había imaginado. Realmente aparece por primera vez en la escena del lago, donde Belle se recuesta a los pies de un árbol para poder descansar después de haber huido de unos cazarrecompensas, tiempo después aparece Arthur, el cual se acerca a un lago cercano y arranca una hortensia para colocarla en el cabello de Belle, a la vez, al bajar su manos rozaba las mejillas de ella de manera delicada y provocativa"

"No estaba muy segura si todo esto de Night Fall terminaba de agradarle a Sucy, debía hacerla sentir cómoda, después de todo era nuestra cita, por lo que deje de mirar esa horquilla que había estado observando durante varios minutos y me aleje con Sucy a dar un paseo por la ciudad"

"Sucy se acercó a uno de los puntos ambulantes y cogió en sus manos un libro recopilatorio sobre los venenos, hongos y setas que las diferentes autoras habían utilizado en la historia"

"Como mis conocimientos eran tan básicos en cuanto a esos temas, no terminaba de comprenderlos, aunque no hacían falta para poder seguir con el hilo de la narración. Ese libro era más bien como una enciclopedia que ayudaba a entenderlos mejor"

"Sucy lo compró al momento ya que aunque a ella no le suscitaba mucho interés Night Fall, sí que le apasionaba el tema que trataba y era posible que le resultara útil para sus investigaciones"

"Tras aquello, fuimos a los diferentes eventos repartidos por toda la ciudad, nos detuvimos en la fase final de Cosplay. Todos estaban vestidos de manera fiel a las novelas y con todo lujo de detalle, cualquiera de los que estaban en el escenario era lo suficientemente digno para ganar"

"También concursé en diferentes puestos de preguntas ganando el primer lugar en todas las que había participado, entregándome pulseras y peluches, los cuales les iba dando a los más pequeños ya que no veía necesario quedarme con ellos"

"Había unos puestos en los cuales pude participar con Sucy, ya que no se necesitaba necesariamente haber leído los libros, eran más bien como juegos interactivos en los cuales te ponen en situación y debes elegir el camino más apropiado. Eran utilizados para promover la lectura de estos. Sucy iba pillando poco a poco cierto interés, pero ella misma me decía que eran muchos los libros como para que empezara a leerlos, pero eso sí, le resultaban interesantes"

"Como ya habíamos participado en los eventos que mayor interés nos suscitaban, decidimos ir a la periferia a comer algo y a hacer tiempo hasta que fuera la hora de la presentación del libro"

"En uno de esos momentos de mayor flujo de gente me separe de Sucy por unos minutos, hasta que la encontré preocupada llamándome encima de un pequeño asiento. En cuanto la vi, fui directa a ella, abrazándola como si llevara años sin verla. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y seguimos el camino. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al rostro de esta, pudiendo notar el claro rubor en sus mejillas grisáceas"

"Entramos en una pequeña tienda y encargamos un bizcocho de frutos secos y algo de beber para acompañar la comida, una vez con ello, salimos fuera y nos fuimos a un lugar en el que no hubiera gente para poder tumbarnos tranquilamente y poder comer relajadas en el césped"

"El clima y el ambiente eran perfecto, los rayos que incidían sobre nosotras, no resultaban molesto y nos calentaba de una manera sutil, el cielo era claro y se podía oír el canto de algunos pajarillos, todo eso con una tranquilidad y serenidad indiscutible, si fuera posible guardar este momento y atesorar esta felicidad que siento cuando Sucy se encuentra a mi lado, lo haría sin dudar"

"Esta se levantó un poco inclinándose sobre mí, lamiendo mi labio inferior para quitarme una pequeña migaja que se encontraba en ese lugar, verla inclinándose con la luz chocando sobres sus ojos era un espectáculo digno de ver y recordar. Su mirada estaba llena de deseo y nerviosismo, sus movimientos era dudosos, pero decididos. Pude ver como Sucy se empezaba a inclinar sobre mí. Una terrible timidez e inseguridad domino mi cuerpo por completo, le di sólo un pequeño beso en la mejilla acompañada de una sonrisa insegura"

"Agarre el libro que Sucy se había comprado para después acurrucarme a su lado y así poder leerlo junto ella"

"Ella me explicaba todo lo que sabía del veneno o planta que se mencionaban y yo la relacionaba con la historia. Estuvimos de esa manera hasta que notamos que el sol empezaba a esconderse por lo que nos incorporamos y dejamos el libro a un lado, para poder contemplar aquel atardecer que hacia revolotear nuestros corazones"

* * *

"La presentación del nuevo libro se llevaría a cabo en la sala de congresos del ayuntamiento. Conseguimos llegar antes de que empezaran a abrir las puertas, de tal manera que obtuvimos unos muy buenos asientos"

"Annabel Créeme estaba sentada en uno de los palcos, mientras veía como se desarrollaba el show, antes de que empezara el concurso de preguntas para el sorteo de dos ejemplares firmados, Annabel hizo una pequeña reseña de lo que podríamos encontrar en este nuevo capítulo: lo más singular fue que empezarían los viajes al futuro dando muchas más movimiento a la historia"

"Después de todo aquello, empezó el concurso en sí. Al final me encontraba en el escenario junto a una muy segura de sí misma Bárbara"

"Como ambas contestamos correctamente nuestras última ronda de preguntas, todo se decidiría en quien sería la primera en fallar y si la otra podía responder dicha pregunta de forma exacta"

"En uno de los planteamientos que iban hacia mí, quede en blanco y como no contestaba, pasó rápidamente a Bárbara, la cual pudo contestar sin ningún problema"

"Había perdido, me sentía algo decaída pero Bárbara lo había hecho muy bien. Vi cómo le daban los dos ejemplares firmados y un apretón de manos. Acto seguido Annabel Créeme finalizo la presentación y dio las gracias a todas las personas que habían acudido al evento"

"Como la gente se agolpaba en la puerta, espere a que estuviera un poco desocupada para poder salir, Sucy, estaría esperándome"

"De un momento a otro, Barbara se me acercó junto a Hannah para entregarme el otro ejemplar firmado. Pensé que solo venían a regocijarse por su victoria pero no fue así"

"Me lo entregó a la vez que me decía lo bien que lo había hecho y que a esa altura, cualquiera de las dos éramos merecedoras de ganar, según ella, tuvo algo de suerte en la última pregunta, ya que recientemente había releído el capítulo en concreto"

"Al ver como la puerta se empezaba a despejar, me despedí de ellas para poder encontrarme con Sucy, la cual estaba sentada en un pequeño banco a la espera de que saliera"

"No sabía qué hora era pero a juzgar por la posición de la luna, era bastante tarde. Empezaba a refrescar y a hacer un viento lo suficientemente notable como para que sintiera frío"

"Sucy se acercó hasta mí y me agarro de la mano para hacerme subir en la escoba, no estaba poniendo dirección a la academia, íbamos directas a lo alto de la colina, desde allí podíamos ver al completo la ciudad en todo su esplendor. En ningún momento la cuestione, confiaba en ellas y lo que fuera que me quería enseñar o decir debía ser bastante importante"

"Una vez aterrizamos, nos sentamos al bode del acantilado, veía a Sucy nerviosas mirando su reloj, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero deje caer mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Sucy. Las vistas eran increíblemente hermosas"

"Sucy saco una pequeña caja de una bolsa de papel y me la entregó, era la horquilla que había visto por la tarde. En uno de mis momentos de distracción, tuvo que separase de mí para ir a comprarla. La tomo en sus manos y la coloco de manera sutil en mi cabello, dejando caer su mano por mi mejilla a la vez que mantenía su increíble mirada sobre la mía"

"Ambas nos fuimos acercando tímidamente. El rostro de Sucy llego hasta mi cuello proliferando pequeños besos y mordidas que hacían que perdiera la compostura. Intenté mantenerme firme apoyando mi mano derecha sobre su muslo, pero me fue imposible. Sucy me tumbo en la fina hierba mientras con una mano me agarraba la cintura y con la otra recorría mi pierna desnuda. Lo único que podía escuchar era el incesante latir de mi corazón y su cálida respiración. Sucy saco la cabeza de mi cuello pudiendo agarrar su cara con ambas manos, mirando de nuevo sus atrayentes ojos. Mi timidez volvía a aparecer, cerré los ojos durante unos segundos y los volvía a abrir una vez que me había tranquilizado. Deslice mis manos hasta su cintura y la acerque un poco más a mi pecho, hacer aquello me resultaba vergonzoso. Estábamos muy cerca la una de la otra, tanto nuestros rostros como nuestros corazones. No era la única a la que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Las dos estábamos nerviosas y deseosas. Sucy posó su mano en mi mejilla acercándose a mí con los ojos cerrados. Fui entrecerrándolos esperando la llegada de sus labios. Fue un beso primerizo lleno de ternura e inexperiencia. Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce, casi adictivo. Se acercó un poco más para profundizar el beso, podía notar como nuestros labios se encontraban sincronizados al son de nuestros corazones. Al rato nos separamos claramente avergonzadas, con ganas de respirar y los labios algo hinchados"

"Iba a decirle cuanto la quería pero me tapo la boca con su dedo índice, sabía lo que iba a decir, era previsible. Lo que no vi venir, fueron sus sentimientos"

 **-Me gustas Lotte.** -Dijo con sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

"Esas palabras significabas mucho viniendo de Sucy, esta no decía este tipo de cosas todos los días"

 **-Te amo** **Sucy.** -Dije con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Terminamos todo aquello fundiéndonos en un fuerte abrazo"

"Llevábamos meses conociéndonos, uno como pareja, durara lo que durara nuestra relación, tenía que admitir que Sucy había calado muy fuerte en mí. De una manera, que ni ella misma llegaba a imaginarse todavía"

* * *

"Después de relajarnos, nos montamos en la escoba y pusimos camino a la academia. Estaba muy feliz, el día que había pasado con Sucy se había convertido rápidamente en uno que atesoraría y recordaría para siempre"

"El viento que una vez fue sutil, se transformó en uno mucho más violento. Se avecinaba una tormenta, debíamos llegar antes de que empezará a llover, sino nos empaparíamos por completo"

"Ya a las puertas de la Academia veíamos como empezaban a caer las primeras gotas, un poco más y nos habríamos calado enteras"

"A estas alturas de la noche Akko debería estar durmiendo, pero al llegar a nuestro dormitorio no la encontramos ahí. Eso nos hizo suponer que aún estaba estudiando con Diana, si es que esta al final, había decidido ayudarla. Nos cambiamos y nos acercamos tímidamente la una a la otra para darnos las buenas noches. Caí dormida con bastante rapidez"

"Desperté poco después por un notable ruido, abrí los ojos y como no tenía las gafas puesta no podía ver bien quienes estaban en la puerta de la habitación. Pude distinguir a Sucy, a Akko y algo que tenía la forma de Diana al otro lado de la puerta. Note como Akko se zafaba del agarre de Sucy para abrazar a Diana de una manera fuera de lo normal, causando sorpresa y desconciertos en ambas. No vi si eso había sonrojado a Diana pero era lo más posible. Sucy cerró la puerta y arrastro a Akko hasta su cama para después volver a conciliar el sueño"

"Todo lo que había vivido hoy me venía como el choque de una ola contra las rocas. Aun no me creía que nos hubiéramos besado de esa manera tan provocativa. Me sonroje ferozmente, me puse bocabajo, pudiendo observa de reojo a Sucy, la cual se encontraba ya dormida. La estuve mirando hasta que no pude aguantar más y me dormí"

"A la mañana siguiente, al abrí los ojos, note que nos habíamos quedado dormidas, y por la hora que era, nos tendríamos que saltar el desayuno si es que queríamos llegar a tiempo a la primera hora. Me levante y desperté a Sucy, acto seguido fui hasta Akko, la cual sería más difícil de despertar. Vi como caían lágrimas de su rostro durmiente por lo que me preocupe y empecé a zarandearla. Al rato fue abriendo los ojos y le pregunte si se encontraba bien, ella me respondió inconscientemente que sí, que estaba bien. Le dije que el examen era a primera hora y que Sucy y yo íbamos saliendo, que no llegara tarde"

"Ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas para después ponerse de pie. Aquello me preocupaba, más tarde le insistiría un poco más, para saber si le pasaba algo. Salimos por la puerta dirección a nuestra primera clase dejando a Akko en la habitación"

 **FINAL LOTTE POV**

* * *

 **POV AKKO**

"Una vez cerré la puerta, aligere el paso hasta la clase de Finnelan-Sensei, sentí como mis pensamientos eran dominados por dos cosas en concreto. La primera tenía que ver con todo lo relacionado con Diana, desde el sueño hasta lo que sentía por ella y el miedo al rechazo. La otra mitad tenía que ver con lo estudiado la noche anterior, aquello estaba borroso, debía recordarlo si es que quería aprobar ese examen"

"Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la clase, llame un par de veces y asome la cabeza por una ranura que había hecho, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar"

"Al asomarme no encontré a la profesora en el lugar de siempre por lo que entre rápidamente y fui directa a mi asiento"

"Minutos después llego Finnelan-Sensei, con los exámenes en la mano y un montón de folios en la otra. Empezó a repartir los exámenes, poniéndolos bocabajo y una vez que estuvieron todos, nos hizo girar el examen para poder seguir sus explicaciones"

"A grandes rasgos, el examen se componía de dos partes muy bien diferenciadas. Un texto con preguntas y una serie de cuestiones que tenían rápida contestación. Había que añadir que los enunciados, las preguntas y el texto estaban en un idioma diferente. Si no sabías leerlos, difícilmente llegarías a completar algo"

"Parpadee varias veces al ver el examen, no entendía nada, daba igual que lo girara, me tapase un ojo o lo viera con la luz del sol. Lo deje encima de la mesa y eché un vistazo alrededor por si a alguien más le pasaba. Tal cosa no era así, todas estaban escribiendo muy pendientes de su examen. ¿Y si la profesora se había equivocado de examen? Al ver el examen de mi compañera pude ver que eran el mismo, la diferencia era que ella sabía realizarlo y yo no sabía ni dónde poner el nombre"

"Estuve mirando a Amanda unos cinco minutos, viendo como de verdad lo estaba intentando aunque tachaba muy a menudo y eso hacía que se enfadara consigo misma"

"Habían pasado 10 minutos y no había escrito nada, intente recordar los consejos que Diana me había dado pero lo único que recordaba era ese dichoso sueño. Golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces, de manera que no fuera notable por la profesora y volví a tomar el examen para intentarlo una vez más. No me quería sentir como si todo lo estudiado la noche anterior hubiera sido en vano y sobre todo no quería decepcionar a Diana"

"Empecé por la traducción y medida que iba haciéndola más fácil me resultaba, como iba entendiéndolo, fui contestando las preguntas. No sabía ni cómo ni porque, cuando escribía lo hacía en el idioma de la pregunta, era algo totalmente inconsciente"

"Al final de la hora entregué el examen bastante orgullosa de mi misma, me había dejado varias cosas a las cuales no pude darle un significado, pero en términos generales me había salido bastante bien el examen"

 **FINAL AKKO POV**

* * *

Los lunes eran días agotadores para la clase de Akko. Lingüística Mágica, Numerología Mágica, Clases de vuelo, Lenguaje de Aves, Magia Culinaria y a última, para mejor el día, una relajante hora de Astronomía Mágica con la profesora Úrsula Callistis. La mañana se había desenvuelto de manera normal, las tres chicas se encontraban hambrientas y contaban los minutos para que llegara la hora de comer.

A falta de treinta minutos para el final de la última hora, el duende encargado de los recados, irrumpe cuidadosamente en el salón entregándole una nota a la profesora. Esta la recibe y le da las gracias. Ya con el duende fuera, Úrsula abre la nota y la empieza a leer. Al terminar mira a Amanda y a Akko poniendo una sonrisa burlona, dejando a ambas chicas pensativas.

 **-Akko, Amanda, hoy ayudareis en la cocina por orden de la directora**. -Dijo Úrsula con voz decidida.

- **¿Qu** **é** **?** **¿** **Qu** **é** **acaba de decir?** -Dijo Akko preguntándole a Sucy.

 **-Una tal Akko y una Amanda trabajaran en la cocina**. -Dijo Sucy observándola.

 **-¡Ja! Que mala suerte han tenido esas dos**. -Dijo Akko. - **Ah...espera ¡Una de esas soy yo!** -Dijo señalándose con un dedo.

Sucy empezó a aplaudir tras aquel razonamiento maestro. Al otro lado de la sala una chica caía al suelo, esta se había levantado, limpiado el polvo de sus vestimentas y sentando de nuevo.

 **-Profesora ¿Por qu** **é** **estoy yo en esa nota? No recuerdo que haya hecho algo malo recientemente**. -Dijo Amanda curiosa.

 **-Por lo que parece, Finnelan-Sensei y la directora han decidido que ambas, a modo de compensaci** **ó** **n, por perder los instrumentos de cocina ayudareis en esta tarea, el d** **í** **a de hoy** **.** -Dijo cerrando la nota y dejándola encima de la mesa.

Aquellas palabras derrumbaron a Amanda, se la había castigado por unos dichosos frascos que dejaron olvidados en mitad del Bosque Prohibido y además, tenía que ayudar el día en entero en la cocina de la academia. La peli-roja miró a Akko de una manera poco amistosa, Akko desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas tarareando una canción, evitando mirar a Amanda.

Las dos amigas aceptaron la tarea, recogieron sus cosas, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al lado de la profesora.

Amanda pellizcó a Akko, haciéndola rebotar del susto.

 **-Gracias Akko. -** Dijo al oído de la peli-castaña.

 **-Mira el lado bueno**. -Respondió esta.

- **¿Bueno? ¿Cu** **á** **l se supone que es el lado bueno?** -Dijo Amanda sorprendida.

 **-No lo s** **é** **, pero debe haber alguno** **¿** **No?**

Amanda se recostó sobre la pizarra, pensando en lo que se había metido.

 **-Antes de que os vay** **á** **is, os tengo que decir algo**. -Úrsula se acercó a sus dos alumnas.

 **-Ver** **é** **is, lo iba a comentar al final de la clase pero como os vais a ir, os lo digo ahora. Ma** **ñ** **ana no estar** **é** **en la academia y no tendr** **é** **clases con vosotras as** **í** **que si quer** **é** **is hablar conmigo de algo, estar** **é** **a partir de las 17:00 en mi habitaci** **ó** **n, ¿Vale?**

 **-De acuerdo**. -Dijeron ambas chicas.

Amanda y Akko hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron al pasillo.

 **-No s** **é** **c** **ó** **mo termino siempre envuelta en tus problemas** -Dijo Amanda rodeando por el hombro a Akko.

 **-Oh venga, no te pongas as** **í** **. Si sabes que te encanta pasar el d** **í** **a conmigo**. -Dijo Akko guiñándole un ojo.

 **-Bueno, no me lo paso mal...pero esto de ayudar en la cocina no tiene nada de interesante.**

- **Oye lo he estado pensando**. -Dijo Akko

 **-S** **í** **, ya veo c** **ó** **mo te sale humo de la cabeza**. -Dijo Amanda moviendo la mano de un lado a otro por encima de la cabeza de Akko. - **Haber ¿Qu** **é** **has estado pensando?**

 **-Que tenemos acceso ilimitado a la comida**. -Dijo Akko con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **-Si crees que nos dejaran comer cualquier cosas** , **la llevas clara**. -Dijo rompiendo las ilusiones de su compañera.

Ya en la bifurcación del pasillo, ambas pactaron que después de dejar sus mochilas en sus respectivas habitaciones, se encontrarían al principio de las escaleras que daban a los baños de la primera planta.

* * *

Todas las alumnas de la academia estaban ahora mismo en clase, por lo que los pasillos de la primera y segunda planta deberían estar vacíos a excepción de aquellas alumnas que tenían que hacer un recado o que habían pedido permiso para ir al baño.

Amanda había reaccionado muy bien en comparación con lo que tenía pensado Akko desde un principio. Esta pensaba que aunque iba a ser algo aburrido, se tenían la una a la otra para hacer más llevadero el trabajar en la cocina.

La peli-castaña sabía que tarde o temprano, el que se hubiera dejado olvidados los frascos que había tomado prestados de la cocina, le acarrearía alguna que otra reprimenda de parte de los cocineros pero nunca pensó que estos la harían trabajar en la cocina y que además, hubieran metido a Amanda en el mismo saco, aunque esta decisión fue tomada por la directora y Finnelan-Sensei.

Akko recorría los solitarios pasillos de la segunda planta, rozando sus finos dedos con la pared sin pensar en nada aparente. Llegó un momento en el que sus dedos dejaron de tocar la firme pared para tocar un espacio vacío. Akko se detuvo y contemplo la entrada del cuarto de baño, era el mismo que había aparecido en su sueño la noche anterior. Estuvo dudando varios segundos, pero al final entró en él. Era un cuarto de baño bastante grande, con duchas, varios compartimentos, un enorme espejo y varios lavabos, nada fuera de lo normal. Se acercó al espejo y contempló su rostro en él. Tenía pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos por lo poco que había dormido, se arregló un poco el pelo desordenado que tenía y se echó agua en la cara para después limpiársela con su camiseta. Se recostó en la pared en la que alguna vez fue acorralada por Diana. Cerró los ojos y pensó detenidamente en lo ocurrido. Aunque había sido un sueño los recuerdos los tenía bastante frescos por lo que no tuvo que forzarse demasiado.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, algo dentro de ella quería que Diana estuviera ahí, frente a ella, de la misma manera que en el sueño. Akko se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Pensando en aquellos labios que había tenido tan cerca. Un pequeño rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas y un sentimiento de impotencia recorría todo su cuerpo. Recordó aquellas palabras que la Diana del sueño le había dicho.

- **"Tu solamente estas enamorada"** -Dijo Akko de tal modo que parecía un susurro.

Esas palabras le resultaban de lo más desconocidas, no sabía si lo que sentía por Diana era amor o una amistad muy fuerte, pero ya no podía seguir así. Se volvió a echar agua en la cara y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas, dándose ánimos para seguir adelante.

Salió corriendo del cuarto de baño hasta que llego a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y tiro su mochila como su chaqueta encima de la cama, para estar cómoda.

Se había detenido mucho tiempo recordando, Amanda ya debería de estar esperándola en las escaleras por lo que fue corriendo para no hacerla esperar.

Dispuesta a bajar las escaleras, se asomó para ver si Amanda ya estaba ahí o si ella también se había entretenido.

Amanda se encontraba sentada al principio de las escaleras viéndose las uñas no muy detenidamente, era más como si no les estuviera poniendo mucho cuidado.

Cuando Akko reparo en el rostro de la peli-roja, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba con una mirada pensativa, dudosa e insegura.

 **-¡No puedo hacer eso...!** -Dijo Amanda sin haber percatado a Akko

Akko sentía como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de su amiga. Decidió retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás y hacer el suficiente ruido como para que Amanda pudiera notar su llegada.

- **¡Hey! ¿He tardado mucho?** -Dijo Akko disculpándose.

 **-¡Claro! ¿Qu** **é** **has estado haciendo? -** Dijo Amanda de pie.

 **-Nada, solo me he entretenido con unas cosillas.** **-Entonces ¿Estas lista para esta nueva aventura?**

 **-Si por aventura hablas de trabajar en la cocina, claro que no, aunque no creo que vaya a ser tan duro como ir al Bosque Prohibido.**

 **-Quien sabe**. -Dijo Akko levantando los hombros. - **Tu mejor mantente alejada de todo lo que tenga filo**. -Dijo Akko mirando a Amanda.

 **-¡Ja! Me sorprender** **í** **a m** **á** **s que t** **ú** **supieras cocinar a que yo me cortara. -Vay** **á** **monos ya, antes de que lleguemos tarde. -** Dijo Amanda tirando del brazo de Akko.

* * *

 **POV AKKO**

"Durante el camino estuvimos hablando del examen y pese a todas las caras que había puesto Amanda durante el examen, a esta le había salió bastante mejor que los anteriores."

"Ya dentro de la cocina, ambas nos disculpamos con los trabajadores, estos asintieron entregándonos nuestro delantales y un par de sombreros de cocina además de una gran hoja con las tareas que teníamos que realizar"

Hoy éramos las encargadas de organizar, limpiar, servir y ayudar a preparar el almuerzo y la cena"

"Desde mi punto de vista era un poco exagerado por haber perdido unos simples recipientes pero ya que estábamos aquí, ayudaríamos en todo lo posible. Yo me ocupe de limpiar las mesas del comedor y organizar los cubiertos mientras Amanda pelaba patatas, no una ni dos, bolsas llenas de ellas, las primeras 60 las pelo como si nada pero a partir de la segunda bolsa se podía ver como sus ojos me miraban de una manera hostil, yo simplemente me gire y le sonreí de manera burlona, lo que provoco que me tirara una patata que conseguí esquivar, por los pelos"

"Tras cumplir lo mío me puse a retirar la piel y las espinas de varios salmones, mientras tanto, Amanda aun seguí pelando patatas. Yo era verla y no parar de reír. El resto del personal se encargaba de múltiples tareas como cortar, freír y guardar diferentes trozos de pescado y carne en tapper de colores que después meterían en el congelador, para poder utilizarlos por la noche. Una vez terminamos, fui colocando la comida que habíamos hecho en el expositor para que las chicas pudieran elegir qué era lo que querían comer"

"Amanda apenas había terminado de hacer el puré de patatas y el pastel de carne que le habían pedido por lo que los colocó en los expositores que quedaban libres. Media hora después de entrar nosotras todo estaba listo, las estudiantes empezaban a llegar y a hacer cola con su bandeja en la mano. Amanda y yo nos pusimos a servir, orgullosas del trabajo que habíamos realizador"

 **-Oye Amanda ¿Cu** **á** **ntas patatas has pelado?** -Pregunte por curiosidad.

 **-Ni idea, muchas, m** **á** **s de las que eran necesarias.** -Dijo Amanda con una voz suave, sus ojos estaba vacíos como si la vida no tuviera sentido en ese momento.

- **Tranquila Amanda, no creo que tengas que pelar m** **á** **s hoy**. -Dije para consolarla

 **-Eso es pero...** -Dijo con las manos temblorosas.

"Las primeras chicas se iban acercando a nosotras y les fuimos sirviendo aquello que querían. La peli-roja las invitaba a probar el puré de patatas que había hecho, que según ella estaba para chuparse los dedos"

"Me encantaba esa personalidad de Amanda, alegre, divertida y sin vergüenza. Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo y quería que la mayor gente lo probara"

-¡ **Hola Akko! -** Pude oír a unos de mis lados, cuando me gire hacia esa voz. Note una bonita horquilla en el cabello de Lotte, le quedaba bastante bien pero no sabía qué tipo de flore era.

 **-¡Hola chicas! qu** **é** **bonita horquilla tienes Lotte** -Dije mostrándome curiosa.

 **-Oh gracias Akko, me la regalo ayer Sucy.**

 **-Vaya vaya... esta Sucy es una rom** **á** **ntica**. -Dije mirándola y señalándola con el gran cucharón.

 **-Te queda muy bien el conjunto Akko**. -Dijo Sucy mirándome de arriba abajo.

 **-¿A que si? Soy toda una chef profesional**. -Dije entre risas.

"Lotte y Sucy habían estado muy preocupadas por mí, debido a que me encontraron llorando por la mañana. No les quise decir sobre Diana, sólo les conté que había tenido un sueño algo especial pero que me encontraba bien"

 **-Entonces... ¿Qu** **é** **tal vuestra cita?** -Dije mientras les servía lo que me pedían.

 **-Muy bien, fue un d** **í** **a inolvidable**. -Dijo Lotte apoyando su cara en el hombro de Sucy.

"Me alegraba que les estuviera yendo tan bien, sentían hasta un poco de envidia sana. Les termine de servir y se despidieron de mí. Veía difícil que las fuera a ver por la tarde. Si me quedaba algo de tiempo después de terminar aquí iría a ver a Úrsula-Sensei, así que ya hablaría con ellas por la noche"

"Cuando me gire a ver que hacia Amanda, la encontré discutiendo con Hannah y Bárbara, las cuales se negaban a comer el puré de patatas que Amanda había hecho"

"Me fije que Diana no se encontraba con ellas, había estado evitando cruzarme con ella todo el día, no me veía capaz de mirarla a la cara después del sueño que había tenido"

"El hecho de pensar en ella causaba en mí una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Recogí un tenedor que se había caído al suelo y una vez que estaba lista para atender a la siguiente persona, me topé con Diana en frente de mi"

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Akko?** -Dijo Diana al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

"Fue tanta la sorpresa que termine tirando un poco de ensalada encima de ella. No se veía muy contenta pero tampoco enfadada, estaba más como sorprendida.

 **-Diana, as** **í** **no s** **é** **come la ensa** **l** **ada** -Dije en plan broma y por lo que parecía había funcionado. Tenía puesta una medio-sonrisa que rápidamente cambio por su característico semblante serio.

"Como estaba un poco avergonzada por la broma tan estúpida que había hecho, gire mi cabeza de nuevo a Amanda. Viendo cubiertas por puré de patatas a Hannah, a Bárbara y a esta. En cuanto esta me vio, levantó su pulgar en signo de victoria. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado pero tenía que concentrarme primero en Diana"

 **-Espera que te ayudo a quit** **á** **rtelas**. -Dije moviendo mi mano hacia ella.

 **-¿Estas bien Akko? Te veo m** **á** **s distra** **í** **da de lo normal** **. -** Dijo Diana mirándome con sus increíbles ojos azules

 **-Na, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. -** Dije tranquilizándome.

- **¿Te ha salido bien el examen?** -Me pregunto.

 **-Bueno...bastante bien, todo es debido a ti Diana. Gracias por estudiar conmigo.**

 **-No hay de que Akko. T** **ú** **tambi** **é** **n te has esforzado, casi que no empiezas con el exam...** **-** Corto rápidamente Diana.

 **-¿Me estuviste observando?** -Pregunte algo sonrojada.

- **No no, solo te vi por casualidad.** -Dijo Diana moviendo las manos.

"Al ver sus mejillas ruborizadas, quise decirle lo que había estado sintiendo por ella, pero no quería romper el momento por lo que me mordí la lengua y me quede callada"

"Al final Diana se despidió y se fue junto a Hannah y Bárbara. Amanda y yo como habíamos terminado, fuimos a comer en unas de las mesas de la cocina. Pero primero Amanda se debía cambiar de ropa"

"Una vez sentadas, empezamos a comer tranquilamente"

 **-Oye Akko ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?** -Dijo Amanda con un trozo de pan en la mano.

 **-¿Por qu** **é** **lo preguntas?** -Dije al escuchar la proposición.

 **-Llevas moviendo la cuchara de un lado a otro sin comer nada desde hace un rato y eso es bastante raro viniendo de ti.** -Dijo Amanda dejando de comer.

 **-Bueno, he estado pensado en... -** Uno de los cocinero les mete prisa para que terminen de comer y puedan ayudar a limpiar la cocina.

- **No hace falta que lo hablemos ahora** -Dijo Amanda después de la interrupción **-Mejor comamos y terminemos las tareas que nos quedan. Podemos quedar esta noche en el peque** **ñ** **o parque de la academia y pasar el rato juntas ¿Vale?**

 **-Vale, Eh... gracias Amanda.**

 **-No me les des y cambia esa cara de una vez.**

"Cuando terminamos de comer, recogimos los platos, descansamos un poco y nos pusimos al lio"

* * *

"Ya eran entradas las 18:00 cuando apenas íbamos terminando, aún quedaban un par de horas hasta que tuviéramos que preparar la cena por lo que, me despedí de Amanda y me fui rápidamente a la habitación de Úrsula-Sensei para hablar con ella"

"Había estado bastante distraída, sabía que debía seguir buscado las palabras que me faltaban, estaba a tan solo dos para poder liberar a la magia que cambiaría el mundo, era algo que se me había impuesto una vez que el cetro de Chariot había caído en mis manos. No podía dejar tirado esta pequeña misión que se me había encomendado"

"Pensar en Diana, estudiar para el examen y las diferentes cosas que he tenido que hacer, me han mantenido ocupada, pero ya iba siendo hora de encontrar la sexta palabra o por lo menos, saber lo básico como para poder encontrarla, además si no le preguntaba hoy, no lo podría hacer hasta el miércoles, ya que según lo que nos ha contado Úrsula-Sensei mañana no estaría en la academia"

- **¿Qu** **é** **representaba** **Ú** **rsula para m** **í** **? -** Eso es lo que me plantee al recorrer los lúgubres pasillos de la Academia.

"Es mi profesora pero también era mi mentora. Esto para mi significaba mucho, especialmente cuando la mayor parte del profesorado era bastante duro conmigo. Ella nunca parece enfadarse por mis decisiones, es más, siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme con cualquier problema que tenga"

"A veces pienso que ella se ve reflejada en mí, aunque nunca me haya hablado su pasado"

"Úrsula es una persona muy cariñosa, especialmente hacia sus estudiantes. Siendo en muchas situaciones demasiado amable. Es algo torpe y distraída, pero es como si aún conservara la inocencia de su niñez"

"Nunca olvidaré cuando me respaldo frente a la directora aquella vez que tiré por el desagüe a la profesora Piscis, por consecuente había suspendido el examen e iba a ser expulsada; pero me lo había currado mucho para poder rescatarla y nadie vio el esfuerzo que había hecho, a excepción de Úrsula-Sensei" "(-Aun no me creo que las clases de Filosofía Mágica fueran impartidas por un pez, siempre pensé que eran horas libres-)"

Úrsula-Sensei dijo: **« ¿No deber** **í** **an estar evaluando c** **ó** **mo es incapaz de ignorar a las que sufren antes que ella, ante poniendo sus sentimientos por encima de sus propios deseos? Para mi Akko, ha pasado de sobre el examen. ¡Yo la apruebo! «**

"Cuando lo oí, mi piel se erizo por completo, su voz tenía mucha fuerza y pude ver como sus ojos se volvía rojos por unos segundo"

"Úrsula-Sensei ha sido desde que entre en la academia una de las personas más importantes para mi"

"Ya frente a su dormitorio, me asomo por la pequeña ventana de su habitación encontrándomela sentada frente a su escritorio, llamo un par de veces a la puerta, hasta que me nota y me deja entrar"

 **-Oh! Hola Akko ¿Qu** **é** **pudo hacer por ti? -** Dijo ofreciéndome una bebida.

 **-Quer** **í** **a algo de informaci** **ó** **n de la sexta palabra** **.** -Dije con una sonrisa

- **Ah es verdad...ya llegaste a la sexta palabra. -** Dijo levantándose y acercándose a un pequeño póster que había pegado en su habitación.

 **-Como se lee la nueva palabra. -** Dije colocándome a su lado.

 **-Diuon. -Aquel que la encuentre podr** **á** **elegir su camino.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Sabe algo m** **á** **s de ella?**

 **-Cuando llegue el momento ella responder** **á** **ante ti, en ese momento y no en otro deber** **á** **s lanzar el hechizo.**

 **-Es la** **ú** **ltima que pudo lograr Chariot, es una palabra importante, estoy tan cerca**. -Dije un poco nerviosa.

"Estuve un buen rato preguntándole cosas referidas a las antiguas brujas, las palabras y el bosque de Arcturus. Hasta que vi la hora que era, me despedí y fui directa a la puerta, hasta que la voz de Úrsula-Sensei me hizo tenerme"

 **-No vayas a hacer ninguna locura Akko, el momento llegara cuando tenga que llegar ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-No se preocupe, no har** **é** **nada inapropiado**. -Dije saliendo de la habitación.

- **Eso espero**. -Dijo Úrsula en voz baja, después de que saliera.

"Una vez salí, repetí varias veces la palabra "Diuon" y fui directa de nuevo a la cocina, no había aprendido mucho sobre "Diuon", ni su significado ni donde la podría encontrar, pero todo llegaría a su debido tiempo o eso es lo que me había dicho Úrsula-Sensei"

 **FINAL AKKO POV**

* * *

Cuando Akko llegó a la cocina dispuesta a ponerse manos a la obra, se sorprendió de que Amanda aun no hubiera llegado.

 **-¿D** **ó** **nde se ha metido Amanda hora? Nuestro turno empieza dentro de cinco minutos** -Dijo Akko tomando asiento y cogiendo un trozo de croissant.

 **-Bueno da igual, ya llegara** -Dijo con la boca llena.

Al rato la vio entrar, por la puerta de la cocina

 **-Y ¿Esa sonrisita?** -Dijo Akko con una botella de agua en la mano

 **-¿Eh? ¿Ya est** **á** **s aqu** **í** **? Nada, s** **ó** **lo pensaba en mis cosas** **...**

 **-Mmm ¿Qu** **é** **has estado haciendo?** -Dijo Akko mientras la invitaba a sentarse

 **-He estado con Jasminka y Constanze, les dije que estar** **í** **a contigo esta noche, que no se preocuparan si llegaba tarde.**

 **-Yo se lo dir** **é** **a Lotte y a Sucy en cuanto las vea. A** **ú** **n no hemos dicho hora** **...** **¿** **Qu** **é** **te parece despu** **é** **s de la primera guardia, a eso de las 00.00?**

 **-Es una hora un poco t** **é** **trica pero por m** **í** **no hay problema.**

Lo pactaron con un apretón de manos y se pusieron a hacer sus tareas correspondientes.

* * *

La cena se desarrolló con total tranquilidad. Akko les comento a sus dos amigas lo que tenían pensado hacer, estas solo le dijeron que tuviera cuidado. Al final de la noche recogieron, limpiaron y entregaron la vestimenta que le dieron en el almuerzo. Se despidieron del resto de trabajadores y ambas chicas tomaron caminos diferentes pese a que en un rato se volverían a ver.

Primero, cada una se fue a su correspondiente habitación a preparase. Akko agarro una chaqueta ya que a esas horas de la noche empezaba a refrescar. Amanda por el contrario, fue a tomar su escoba para llegar con mayor rapidez al punto de destino. Cuando la peli-castaña noto que el edifico se encontraba en calma, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, saltó por la segunda ventana que vio, ya que esta tenía una tubería que la ayudaría a llegar al suelo, evitando por completo bajar las escaleras y así ser descubierta.

Ya en el patio, le dio la vuelta al edificio hasta llegar a un pequeño parque y ahí es donde encontró a Amanda, sentada en un columpio.

Akko al verla de espaldas, quiso gastarle una broma, por lo que agarro un par de piedras pequeñas y se escondió en uno de los arbustos más próximos a la peli-roja. Desde ahí empezó a tirarles las piedras de forma suave pero lo suficiente como para que las notara. Amanda pronunció el nombre de Akko y al no escuchar respuesta, se levantó agarrando su escoba, acercándose al arbusto más sospechoso que veía.

Cuando Akko tuvo a Amanda lo suficientemente cerca, salto sin previo aviso sobre su amiga. Asustándola considerablemente.

 **-Bu**. -Dijo Akko con una sonrisa.

- **Esperemos que no haya venido hasta aqu** **í** **, s** **ó** **lo para esto**. -Dijo Amanda mirando a Akko.

 **-Claro que no, es que no me pude resistir**. -Dijo dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

- **Gracias, pero esta te la guardo**. -Dijo Amanda sacudiendo su ropa.

 **-Oh! venga Amanda, no est** **á** **nada bien ser rencorosa**. -Dijo Akko dejándose caer sobre Amanda. **-Y... ¿Esa bolsa?** -Dijo señalándola.

 **-Algo para beber, tampoco s** **é** **cu** **á** **nto tiempo nos vamos a quedar.**

 **-Amanda, estas preparada para todo.** -Dijo acercándose a ella.

 **-Si si, toma, ll** **é** **vala un rato**. -Dijo lanzándole la bolsa. - **Vamos, por aqu** **í** **cerca hay un buen sitio donde podemos hablar.**

Sobrevolaron el bosque y divisaron el pequeño lago al que Amanda quería ir, una vez descendieron, se acercaron al lago y se tumbaron bajo el oscuro cielo, había un poco de niebla que no dejaba ver por completo las estrellas, pero el lugar estaba bien iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Amanda le dio una lata de té helado a Akko y ella agarro un refresco de limón. La peli-castaña le di un buen sorbo y la dejo a su lado para volver a tumbarse de nuevo. Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Akko tomo la iniciativa.

 **-Oye Amanda, ¿C** **ó** **mo sabes que estas enamorada de alguien?** -Dijo Akko sin perder tiempo.

 **-Vaya, as** **í** **que quer** **í** **as hablar de esto**. -Dijo Amanda incorporándose para beber un poco más de su refresco. - **¿Acaso te has enamorado de alguien?**

 **-No lo s** **é** **.** -Dijo Akko desviando la mirada.

 **-O venga, no es tan dif** **í** **cil darse cuenta, a grandes rasgos es la atracci** **ó** **n que sientes por otra persona. Tienes la necesidad de hablar, de pasar tiempo, de conocer y estar al lado de esa persona. Esto se podr** **í** **a decir que es estar** **enamorada** **.** -Dijo Amanda observando a la peli-castaña.

Akko apenas iba asimilando lo que había escuchado, hasta que se dio cuenta de todo.

 **-¡Oh! ¡Me he enamorado de Diana! -** Grito Akko con las manos en la cabeza.

Amanda escupió todo el refresco, atragantándose un poco.

 **-¡De Diana!** -Grito Amanda.

- **¿Qu** **é** **pasa?** **¿** **Crees que es raro?** -Dijo Akko girando un poco la cabeza hacia la peli-roja.

 **-Claro que no, es solo que... ¿Por qu** **é** **Diana? -** Dijo Amanda. **-Mira, mejor no me lo digas, tus razones tendr** **á** **s** **. -** Dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. **-¿Le dir** **á** **s lo que sientes?**

 **-¿Decirle el que?** -Dijo Akko con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

 **-¿Qu** **é** **va a ser? Pues que te gusta** **.** -Dijo Amanda no entendiendo la pregunta de Akko.

 **-Pues no lo s** **é** **. Veo poco probable que ella sienta lo mismo, adem** **á** **s** **¿** **Qui** **é** **n se fijar** **í** **a en alguien como yo?** -Dijo Akko con la mirada triste.

Amanda se bebió el resto de su bebida y se puso de pie. Esta lanzó la lata lo más fuerte que pudo contra Akko, dándole en la cabeza.

 **-¡Ay! ¡Ay!, ¿Por qu** **é** **has hecho eso?** -Dijo Akko con algunas lágrimas a punto de caer.

 **-¿ACASO LE HAS DICHO LO QUE SIENTES? ¿A QUE NO? ¡PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE TENER ESOS PENSAMIENTOS NEGATIVOS!** -Dijo Amanda tranquilizándose poco a poco **. -¿D** **ó** **nde est** **á** **la Akko, segura de s** **í** **misma, que hace siempre lo que quiere sin importar los comentarios o consecuencias?**

Akko observaba a Amanda con la mano en la cabeza.

 **-¡No tienes que confesarte ahora mismo Akko, piensa detenidamente si eso es lo que quieres, pero no quiero escuchar esas palabras de ti! ¡Si al final Diana no siente lo mismo que t** **ú** **, pues vale, ella se lo pierde! ¡Eres una persona incre** **í** **ble Akko, nunca dudes de ti!**

Amanda después de aquello, volvió a sentarse agarrando otra lata de refresco. Desviando su mirada hacia el lago claramente avergonzada por todo lo que acababa de decir.

- **Gracias Amanda**. -Dijo Akko abrazando a Amanda, con su cabeza en su espalda. - **Pero la pr** **ó** **xima vez no me tires una lata a la cabeza**. -Dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

 **-¡Vale, vale pero para de una vez!** -Dijo Amanda entre risas debido a las cosquillas.

Ambas se volvieron a acostar, esta vez mucho más cerca la una de la otra.

 **-Despu** **é** **s de todo esto, tengo que presuponer que te gusta alguien** **¿** **No?** -Dijo Akko girándose a Amanda.

 **-Mi situaci** **ó** **n es diferente. -** Soltó Amanda. - **A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como est** **á** **n, evitando crear problemas mayores.**

 **-Pero no sabes si los crearas. -** Dijo Akko bebiendo un poco.

 **-Ya, pero ¿Por qu** **é** **voy a poner en riesgo mi relaci** **ó** **n actual, por una simple corazonada? A diferencia de ti, esa persona no es solo mi amiga, es mi compa** **ñ** **era de habitaci** **ó** **n y una de las personas con la que m** **á** **s tiempo pas** **ó** **. No quiero crear un raro ambiente entre nosotras.**

 **-Eso ya es decisi** **ó** **n tuya pero de la misma forma en la que t** **ú** **me has animado a confesarme, quiero que t** **ú** **no te guardes tus sentimientos y dejar pasar aunque sea m** **í** **nima la oportunidad de estar con ella** **.** -Dijo Akko de pie mirando a una sorprendida Amanda.

Aquellas palabras, dejaron pensado a Amanda durante varios minutos

 **-Argggg**. -Dijo Amanda revolviéndose el pelo. **-¿Y esas palabras no pod** **í** **as haberlas pensado por ti misma?** -Dijo Amanda con una gran sonrisa. **-Lo entiendo Akko y tienes raz** **ó** **n, debo decirle lo que siento.**

 **-Entonces... ¿Es una compa** **ñ** **era de habitaci** **ó** **n?** -Pregunto Akko con voz acaramelada, acercándose a la pelirroja. - **¿No ser** **á** **Constanze?**

Amanda se llevaba la mano al rostro debido al tremendo fallo que había cometido

Akko se mantuvo expectante esperando las palabras de su compañera.

 **-Es cierto Akko, me gusta Constanze.** -Dijo Amanda tímidamente y algo avergonzada.

- **Pues no se quien lo tiene m** **á** **s dif** **í** **cil, yo con Diana o t** **ú** **con** **Constanze.** -Dijo Akko con una ligera risa.

- **Por ahora, lo tenemos igual de dif** **í** **cil**. -Dijo Amanda haciéndole cosquillas a Akko.

Se quedaron un par de horas más, hasta que se terminaron todas las bebidas, cuando no hablaban, miraban silenciosamente el cielo. Después recogieron las latas y la metieron en una bolsa para que una de las dos las tirara a la basura. Ambas emprendieron el camino de regreso a la academia pensado en como afrontarían sus ya confirmados sentimientos

* * *

 **Pues este ha sido el cap** **í** **tulo 4, algo m** **á** **s tarde de lo que ten** **í** **a planeado pero en compensaci** **ó** **n un poquito m** **á** **s largo que el anterior.**

 **Trinex Yk me ha dejado un par de preguntas en los review, as** **í** **que las contestare aqu** **í** **.**

 **-En la primera, me preguntaba si contar** **í** **a la cita de Sucy y Lotte. Esa ya est** **á** **respondida, espero que os haya gustado la cita, creo que ha quedado bastante bien.**

 **-En la segunda, me pregunta si har** **é** **lemon de alguna de las parejas. Pues lo he estado pensado y a lo mejor lo hago del Diakko y del Sutte pero eso ya ser** **í** **a m** **á** **s adelante. Si por alg** **ú** **n casual me entran ganas y tengo una buena idea es posible que tambi** **é** **n lo haga de Amanda x Constanze pero no es seguro. Para m** **í** **, Diana y Sucy ser** **í** **an las activas, Akko y Lotte las pasivas ¿Vosotr0s que pens** **á** **is?**

 **Ya como es costumbre un par de im** **á** **genes** **¿** **No? Las dos son de Sucy x Lotte**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?6302b37742703272071d2ffaca5db1a9o(x)jpg**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?d2af07debc0c8da8f1179b7855f419fdo(x)jpg**

 **(Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, barra del 7, barra del 7, punto)**

 **Muchas gracias a los que le** **é** **is la historia, me sorprende que tanta gente la est** **é** **leyendo. Ya sab** **é** **is, si quer** **é** **is preguntarme algo de la historia, un consejo o alguna sugerencia no dud** **é** **is en dec** **í** **rmelo. He vuelto a repasar los cap** **í** **tulos anteriores y he corregido alguna que otra falta de ortograf** **í** **a, espero que esta ya sea la definitiva xD.**

 **Se abre la votaci** **ó** **n para ver cuantos quieren que esta historia termine con un Akko x Amanda okno (?)**

 **Pues na, ya nos veremos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¿Qu** **é** **es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **POV AMANDA**

"La niebla se había disipado dejándonos ver un increíble cielo estrellado, si no se nos hubiera hecho tan tarde, estaba segura de que nos habríamos quedado contemplando el cielo un rato más. A parte del frío y de que yo apenas llevaba el uniforme, se podía notar en nuestros rostros el signo claro de cansancio"

"De tal manera que nos pusimos de regreso, esta vez andando, no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas para utilizar la magia y tener que soportar el peso de ambas. Iba a un par de pasos de distancia de Akko manteniendo mi mirada en su espalda y en la bolsa llena de latas que sostenía en su mano derecha"

"Ésta aceptó a tirarlas sin rechistar o negarse un poco. Tenía un ritmo cansado y un poco adormilado. Era comprensible, eran como las cuatro de la mañana y nosotras estábamos con este frío en mitad del bosque"

"Podía haberle gastado una broma y devolvérsela como venganza del susto que me había dado con anterioridad, el bosque por el que pasábamos incitaba a hacerlo pero aunque pareciera raro, descarté rápidamente esa opción, a lo mejor más adelante pero ahora mismo solo quería caminar tranquilamente"

"Era la segunda vez en cinco minutos que veía a Akko golpearse contra un árbol, el sueño ya estaba haciendo mella en ella por lo que parecía. El primer golpe me tomo por sorpresa, estaba mirando hacia el suelo cuando de repente escuché un golpe seco, al levantar la mirada me la encontré tirada en el suelo como si no pasara nada. La segunda tenía que admitir que se veía desde lejos que se iba a chocar pero no creí que fuera a pasar. Me acerque a ella y le ofrecí mi mano derecha, está la acepto con una sonrisa. Ya de pie, la rodee con mi brazo por el hombro para ayudarla a caminar y ¿Por qué no? Para que me diera algo de calor"

"Si de verdad tenía tanto sueño como para no poder caminar sola ¿Por qué no me había pedido ayuda? A veces no entendía a Akko, para contarme quien le gustaba si era capaz pero para que la ayudara en algo tan simple como esto no podía, o a lo mejor, ni siquiera se lo había planteado; tampoco sería nada nuevo"

"Cuando me acerque a Akko noté una suave fragancia a jazmín que provenía de ella. El olor me parecía embriagador y me adormecía por momentos, pero como sucumbiera al sueño podía asegurar que moriríamos de hipotermia en este preciso lugar, así que deje de pensar en eso y me puse en marcha"

"Esta situación se asemejaba mucho a ese día que me topé con Diana, la cual iba llevando a Akko a su dormitorio después de unas horas de estudio. Me sorprendió que fueran juntas, debido a que la relación de estas nunca había sido muy buena, pero por lo que parece esa pequeña aventura que vivieron las dos en la mansión de los Cavendish, había hecho maravillas en su relación"

"Akko siempre sintió algo por Diana, no amor (No al principio claro) pero si curiosidad, interés o algún tipo de atracción que no se asemeja a nada a lo que había sentido en el pasado, o eso es lo que me había contado cuando estuvimos hablando en el lago. Debido a la personalidad de Diana, la cual es bastante cortante (Algunas veces) y el choque entre sus deseos y ambiciones, hizo que desde el principio naciera algún tipo de rivalidad entre ellas o por lo menos algo que desde mi punto de vista las había unido. Esto causó que aquellos sentimiento de interés que Akko poseía fueran desviados a un segundo lugar dentro de ella"

"El haberse conocido aunque fuera un poco más y el pasar tiempo juntas no solo había mejorado su relación sino que también salieron a relucir eso sentimientos ocultos que tenía Akko, los cuales una vez fuera ya no era capaz de reprimir"

"Desconocía cuales eran los sentimientos de Diana, no estaba muy segura de sí ésta podía sentir algo por Akko pero tampoco lo descartaba, últimamente había visto a Diana mucho más receptiva respecto a Akko pero eso no quería decir nada. Era posible que se hubiera soltado un poco debido a la mejoría en su relación"

"Si es cierto que aquella vez que nos encontramos se había comportado bastante posesiva respecto a Akko pero ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? Es posible que lo hiciera porque sintiera que tenía la obligación de velar por ella, al haber estado estudiando juntas toda la noche, también puede ser que no se fiara de mí y por eso no quisiera dejármela, no descartaba esa opción. Sea cual sea la razón, sus motivos tendrá"

"Akko pronto se confesará, así, que cuando llegue el momento saldré de dudas respecto a los sentimiento de Diana. Y según la respuesta estaré ahí para felicitarla o para consolarla. Si se diera la segunda opción, Diana no tendrá culpa ninguna, siempre es mejor la sinceridad que embarcarse en una relación unilateral, cada uno es libre de enamorarse de quien quiera, no hay nada peor que dar falsas esperanzas a alguien que da lo mejor de uno mismo en cada momento, el primer amor puede ser dulce pero no siempre es así"

"Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya nos habíamos chocado contra un enorme árbol, cayendo al suelo de inmediato. El haber estado pensando en mis cosas, había hecho que dejara de ponerle cuidado al camino y nos diéramos con el primer árbol"

"Ambas estábamos tiradas en el suelo, Akko tenía la boca abierta y según el ritmo de su respiración ésta ya se había dormido por completo, me incorporé, sacudí un poco mi ropa y miré detenidamente ese gigantesco árbol, el aspecto no dejaba lugar a dudas. Había chocado de lleno contra un Sauce Llorón. Lo curioso es que no notara sus largas hojas dar contra mi rostro una vez que nos acercábamos. Era imponente y bastante alto, es posible que a Jasminka y a Constanze les guste por lo que se lo enseñaré en otro momento"

"Me distraje unos segundos para echar un vistazo a mi alrededor y me topé con una fantástica flora. El lugar estaba repleto de arbustos, matorrales y otras plantas de corta estatura. A lo lejos, en lo más profundo del bosque pude notar un par de olmos, fresnos y algunos abedules. No era hasta ahora que me había percatado de todo lo que nos rodeaba"

"Pensé en llamar a Akko pero ésta estaba tan dormida que un pequeño petirrojo picoteaba su nariz y esta solo movía la cabeza de un lado para otro con la intención de librase de él"

"Ahuyente al pajarito y levante a Akko de nuevo, volvimos al sendero sin yo poder desviar la mirada de aquellos humedales, que trasmitían tanto poder mágico"

"Cuando por fin salimos, Akko estaba aún más dormida así que la zarandeé un poco y le pregunté cómo iba a subir hasta la segunda planta. Me negaba rotundamente a que entrara por la puerta principal, siendo posible que la pillaran y en consecuencia que me pillaran a mí también. Está solo respondió que lo haría por unas tuberías que estaban al otra lado de la fachada de la escuela. Ya que nos encontrábamos en el pequeño parque"

"Al llegar al lugar nombrado, esta se dirigió y empezó a subirlas. A los minutos y tras ver como se deslizaba metros hacia abajo echando a perder todo el trabajo realizado, suspiré cansada acercándome y ayudándola a subir en la escoba (Y eso que no quería utilizar la mágica), entramos por la ventana y mire detenidamente a Akko"

"La iba acompañar hasta su habitación pero ésta se negó. No quería seguir siendo una carga para mí, además, decía que sabía llegar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Le dije que me daba igual, de todos modos era un peso muerto fácil de llevar. Akko se rio un poco y se acercó a mí para poder abrazarme a la vez que me daba las gracias por servirle tanto de apoyo moral como sentimental"

"No podía evitar no sentirme avergonzada por esas palabras. Le respondí el abrazo y al igual que ella, le dije un par de cosas"

 **-Akko puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y no solo conmigo, Lotte, Sucy, Jasminka y hasta Constanze estar** **á** **n ah** **í** **para ayudarte y aconsejarte en lo que necesites.**

"Akko se separó de mí y con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me volvió a dar las gracias por todo. Acto seguido se fue deslizando por el pasillo con una mano apoyada en la pared rumbo a su habitación"

"La fragancia a jazmín ya se había impregnado por completo en mi ropa, junto a un sutil olor a tierra mojada, que al instante relacione con la caída de hace un rato"

"Bostecé tapándome la boca y secándome algunas lágrimas, pensé en salirme fuera y dar una pequeña vuelta en la escoba o irme yo también a la cama. Al final decidí la segunda al percatarme como mi mano derecha sostenía una bolsa llena de latas vacías. Inconscientemente me las había atribuido una vez que ayude a Akko a entrar por la ventana. Me apoyé en la pared unos segundos y bostecé de nuevo. Tome una bocanada de aire y cerré la ventana"

* * *

"Estos pasillos siempre me habían parecido un poco terroríficos por la noche, no tenía la varita para alumbrarme pero solo tenía que seguir recto hasta dar con alguna papelera y después seguir el pasillo hasta mi habitación. No tarde mucho hasta encontrarme con una, abrí la bolsa y fui tirándolas una por una hasta que sostuve la última en la mano"

- **Vaya, estaba sin abrir**. -Dije girándola. **-Akko la habr** **á** **metido por error, adem** **á** **s** **¿** **Por qu** **é** **esta mojada?** -Me pregunte en voz alta.

"Como no conseguía leer bien el nombre debido a la poca luz que había, la abrí y le di un sorbo y al ver que sabía bien me la bebí. Tenía un sabor dulce y refrescante que nunca antes había probado. Con esta era la quinta que me bebía, empezaban a entrarme ganas de ir al baño"

"Como había entrado por una de las ventanas cercanas a la habitación de Akko, decidí ir al cuarto de baño que más cercano tuviera. Ese aseo al que iba, era uno que difícilmente frecuentaba. Curiosamente tenia uno que me quedaba justo a un par de puertas de mi habitación pero no tenía más remedio que ir a este, el cual quedaban a un par de metros de las escaleras del segundo piso"

"Una vez llegue, encendí las luces y entre en uno de baños, al terminar me lave las manos, la cara y me cepille los dientes. Supuse que se nos haría tarde así que antes de salir de mi habitación, tome el cepillo, la pasta de dientes y me los guarde en unos de los bolsillos del chaleco"

"Me empezaba a sentir tan mareada que tuve que apoyarme en la pared y descansar unos segundos. Al rato ya me encontraba mejor y no solo eso, además me sentía con bastante energía"

"Cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta, logre escuche unos pasos acercándose a mi posición. A parte de mi ¿Quién sería la otra persona caminando tan tarde por estos pasillo? Akko fue en la única en la que pude pensar, a lo mejor también le habían entrado ganas de ir al baño"

"Sin pensarlo volví a entrar en la habitación, deje entreabierta la puerta y me escondí detrás de ella con las luces apagadas. A los minutos note como alguien empujaba la puerta con delicadeza, la habitación se había iluminado por completo, en cuanto vislumbre su cuerpo salte encima de ella tirándola al suelo, escuchando un sutil grito de sorpresa que al momento no relacione con Akko. Me coloque encima de ella, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, sentándome en su pelvis"

 **-Bu**. -Dije cuando caímos al suelo.

"La cosa no iba muy bien, podía notar un pijama bastante sobrio pese a lo extrovertida que era Akko. Note como sus caderas eran un poco más estrechas y el pelo que alguna vez fue castaño se había convertido en un tono plateado con toques ondulados. Todo indicaba a que me había equivocado de persona pero aun así seguí observando, me había entrado curiosidad. Fui recorriendo con mi mirada todo su cuerpo, percatándome del pequeño lunar que se alojaba en su clavícula derecha, el cual había dejado destapado el pijama. Esos labios y esos ojos azules que trasmitían sorpresa no podían ser de otra persona que no fuera Diana"

"Había sorprendido a la persona menos indicada en estos momentos. La mire detenidamente y suspire. Ya solo faltaba que apareciera Akko y nos viera en esta posición tan comprometida. Esta situación me causaba risa y sorpresa al mismo tiempo, dejando descolocada a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo. Diana alargo su mano hasta la mía, manteniendo sus ojos sobre los míos, al mismo tiempo que me decía que me levantara de ella"

"Pase por completo de su petición, había algo que no entendía de todo esto. ¿Qué hacía Diana en estos cuartos de baño, teniendo ella unos mucho más próximos a los suyos? Debía recalcar que Diana y yo éramos compañeras de pasillo, aunque nuestras habitaciones no tuvieran nada que ver. Su dormitorio está a un par de puerta del mío y yo más que nadie sabía que no había razón alguna de venir a estos ¿Qué sentido tendría venir a unos que quedan en el lado opuesto?"

"Diana zarandeo mis manos sacándome de mis pensamientos, esta vez en vez de simplemente tocar mis manos, las agarró con firmeza pero no con mucha fuerza, claramente no estaba apretando"

"Iba a pedirme de nuevo que me levantara de ella, lo note en su mirada. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero sin previo aviso un fuerte dolor de cabeza me domino por completo, cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme. Al abrirlos, no tenía a Diana debajo de mí sino a Constanze sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes"

"Pestañee varias veces, no conseguía entenderlo. De todo lo que había visto ¿Que era real y que no? ¿Cuánto verdaderamente había pasado de verdad? Me froté los ojos cuando Constanze posó su pequeña mano sobre mi pierna, pillándome desprevenida. Si era Constanze en vez de Diana creo que podía jugar un poco con ella, me encantaría ver su rostro sonrojado y su mirada nerviosa"

"Agarré sus manos y las eleve uniéndolas entre sí por encima de su cabello. Constanze había cambiado por completo su mirada de asombro a una de curiosidad expectante; su cuerpo estaba de espaldas al suelo del baño y sus piernas estaban estiradas"

"No tenía ningún sentido de que estuviera aquí al igual que Diana, pero me agarraba a la esperanza ciega de que estuviera conmigo. Constanze entrecerró los ojos. Sus gestos faciales me decían que me levantara de ella, cosa que no hice, me fui inclinando hacía su oído derecho mientras mantenía con una mano sujetas las suyas"

 **-¿Y si no quiero levantarme**? -Dije de manera suave y provocativa a su oído, al mismo tiempo que mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que hizo estremecerla por completo. A lo mejor me había pasado un poco pero era algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Volví a mi posición anterior y deslice mi dedo anular desde la mitad de su frente hasta llegar a su esternón, pasando por su nariz, labios y cuello. Constanze estaba totalmente sin habla y hasta por unos segundo desvió su mirada hacia otro lado"

"Me gustaba ese lado de Constanze, tranquila, avergonzada y sin saber cómo afrontar la situación en la que se había visto envuelta. Ya había conseguido más de lo que venía buscando. Por mi habría seguido un poco más pero no sabía hasta donde podía llegar. No quería que esto se me fuera de las manos e hiciera algo de lo que más adelante podría arrepentirme"

"El dolor de cabeza volvió a aparecer durante unos segundos, mi vista se nublo por completo y sentía como todo daba vueltas a mi todo dejo de dar vueltas, Constanze ya no estaba debajo de mí, en su lugar volvía a estar Diana. Cosa que al principio me desilusiono bastante"

"¿Todo se lo había hecho a Diana? Me levante de ella algo agitada, todo era demasiado surrealista"

"Podía ver como Diana se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el pijama, acto seguido puso su mirada sobre mí. Su rostro reflejaba total desconocimiento de lo ocurrido"

 **-¿Porque has hecho eso Amanda?** -Dijo algo sonrojada.

 **-Pensaba que eras otra persona**. -Dije mirándola de arriba a abajo.

"Diana se acercó hasta a mí y me miro detenidamente"

- **Tienes las pupilas dilatadas, Amanda**. -Dijo Diana. **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-Perfectamente, como siempre.** -Dije obviando los mareos.

 **-No lo parece, puedo notar como te est** **á** **doliendo la cabeza y como no eres capaz de mantener la vista en m** **í** **.**

 **-Te lo estas imaginando to... -** No pude terminar de hablar.

 **-¿Has comido o bebido algo hace poco Amanda?** -Dijo Diana un poco preocupada.

"Como si no hubiera bebido nada en toda la noche, esa última lata que me había bebí tenía que ser la causante de todo"

"No conteste aquella pregunta, salí de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Diana y me fui a buscar esa maldita lata. Cuando regrese, se la lance y la agarró al aire"

 **-Esto tiene alcohol Amanda, adem** **á** **s, desprende poder m** **á** **gico.** -Dijo Diana acercándosela a la nariz.

 **-Vaya, eso explicar** **í** **a muchas cosas**. -Dije moviendo la cabeza. **-Estoy medio-borracha y bajo los efectos de un hechizo.** -Dije sentándome en el lavabo **. -Pensaba que era un refresco Diana, al igual que el resto de bebidas. ¿Se pasaran por si solo los efectos?** -Pregunte tocándome la cabeza.

"Vi como Diana se acercaba a donde me encontraba, relleno de agua un pequeño vaso y le recito un pequeño hechizo"

 **-Toma, b** **é** **bete esto** **.** -Dijo entregándomelo. **-Con esto se ir** **á** **n los dolores de cabeza y las alucinaciones espor** **á** **dicas.**

"Confié plenamente en sus palabras. El malestar se iba disipando, empezaba a pensar con mayor claridad y a comprender lo ingenua que había sido respecto a creer que Constanze estaría aquí. Al final, todo se lo había hecho a Diana"

 **-Veo que ya lo estas recordando**. -Dijo Diana desviando la mirada.

 **-No era mi intenci** **ó** **n hacer eso Diana, bueno la verdad es que s** **í** **, pero no a ti.** -Dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

 **-Pensaba que estabas coqueteando conmigo y que todo iba a terminar en una confesi** **ó** **n** **.** **-** Dijo Diana echándoselo agua en la cara.

 **-¡Ja! ya claro.** -Dije mirando al techo. Si hubiera sido Constanze le habría echado valor y me habría confesado. Pero no lo fue.

 **-Tengo que imaginarme que esperabas que fuera otra persona la que entrara a los servicios ¿No?** -Dijo Diana secándose con la parte de arriba de su camisa.

"Yo asentí con un ligero movimientos de cabeza mientras la miraba a los ojos"

 **-¿A qui** **é** **n crees que estaba esperando?** -Pregunté.

 **-¿A Akko?** -Dijo Diana por decir. **-¿Qu** **é** **har** **í** **a ella por aqu** **í** **a estas horas?**

 **-Hab** **í** **a estado conmigo no hace menos de unos 5 minutos, pensaba que con todo lo que hab** **í** **a bebido, no se aguantar** **í** **a en venir al ba** **ñ** **o**. -Dije levantando los hombros.

 **-¿Akko tambi** **é** **n esta borracha?** -Preguntó Diana

 **-Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea. Muy recta por el pasillo no iba pero creo era por el sue** **ñ** **o que ten** **í** **a** **.** -Dije no muy convencida.

 **-¿De d** **ó** **nde sacaste las bebidas Amanda?**

 **-Las saque de la cocina, nada fuera de lo normal.**

 **-Deber** **í** **as tener m** **á** **s cuidado** **. -** Soltó Diana - **¿Qu** **é** **hac** **í** **an las 2 juntas a estas horas? -** Pregunto Diana **. -No quiero que metas a Akko en l** **í** **os ahora que se ve interesada por estudiar** **. -** Dijo Diana rascándose con un dedo la mejilla y en voz baja.

"Al escuchar aquella palabras me empecé a reír"

 **-No sab** **í** **a que eras tan graciosa, Akko se basta por si sola para meterse en problemas, adem** **á** **s, ¿Para qu** **é** **quieres saber qu** **é** **hac** **í** **a con Akko?** -Dije colocándome a su lado y apoyando mi brazo en su hombro. **¿Acaso quieres saberlo?** -Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

 **-La verdad es que me da igual y ahora deja de apoyarte en mi Amanda. Yo me voy.**

"No pude notar ningún rastro de celos en su mirada ni en sus palabras. O era muy buena escondiendo sus sentimientos si es que sentía algo por Akko o es que realmente le daba igual."

 **-¿Por qu** **é** **has venido hasta estos cuartos de ba** **ñ** **os Diana?** -Dije curiosa.

 **-Simplemente quer** **í** **a despejarme un poco y di a dar aqu** **í** **.** -Dijo saliendo al pasillo.

 **-Vaya...y yo que pensaba que ten** **í** **as la intenci** **ó** **n de ir a ver a Akko.** -Dije siguiéndola.

 **-¿Por qu** **é** **lo ir** **í** **a hacer?** -Dijo girándose hacia mí. - **Est** **á** **s muy habladora pese a que te caigo tan mal.** -Dijo Diana apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

 **-No me caes mal, simplemente tenemos puntos de vista diferentes, aunque tampoco parece que yo te caiga muy bien.** -Dije apoyada en la otra pared.

 **-Eso no es as** **í** **, solo es que no me gusta que seas tan descuidada y despreocupada en tus estudios.** -Dijo Diana mirándome.

 **-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es cosa tuya, adem** **á** **s la se** **ñ** **orita do** **ñ** **a perfecta no tiene mejores cosas en las que pensar** **. -** Dije un poco enfadada.

 **-Amanda, no soy para nada perfecta, todo lo que he conseguido ha sido gracias a mi esfuerzo y dedicaci** **ó** **n. Yo no he tenido las cosas f** **á** **ciles como todos piensan creer** **.** -Dijo acercándose a mí.

 **-¿Me est** **á** **s diciendo que tu estatus no te ha servido de ayuda? No todos formamos parte de una prestigiosa familia de brujas como puedes ver Diana.** -Dije señalándome a mí misma.

 **-Ya... ¿Y para que me ha servido todo eso? Tu aun tienes padres que se preocupan d** **í** **a a d** **í** **a por ti. Yo estoy pr** **á** **cticamente sola y con un apellido que a veces es demasiado para m** **í** **. -** Dijo Diana. - **Buenas noches Amanda.**

"La voz de Diana se quebró un poco e indudablemente lo había notado. Había vuelto a meterme en donde no me llamaban y en decir lo que no tenía que decir. Era cierto que Diana no tenía padres y según lo que me contó Akko, esta se esforzaba para llevar a lo más alto el apellido Cavendish y sobre todo para ser tan buena como su madre"

"Veía como Diana se iba y yo me quedaba parada como una idiota sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. No podía dejar esto de esta manera, no después de haberme ayudado"

- **Oye Diana, espera.** -Dije corriendo hacia ella.

"Esta no se giró, simplemente hizo oídos sordos a mis llamadas"

"Una vez estuve a su lado, la rodee por encima del hombro con mi brazo, haciendo que fuéramos al mismo ritmo"

 **-Lo siento Diana, a veces no pienso muy bien mis palabras antes de hablar.** -Dije a modo de disculpa **.**

"Diana seguía sin hablarme y sin mirarme"

 **-Diana no s** **é** **nada de ti ni de tu familia, siento haberte prejuzgado sin antes saber un poco m** **á** **s de ti.** -Dije esperando una respuesta por su parte.

 **-Amanda.** -Empezó Diana. - **Tampoco te equivocas por completo, pero eso no deja a un lago el esfuerzo que le he puesto para llegar a donde estoy**. -Dijo Diana mirándome a los ojos con tremenda seriedad **. -Solo pienso que t** **ú** **, al igual que Akko, ten** **é** **is un tremendo potencial y lo est** **á** **is desaprovechando.**

"Suspire después de esas palabras, lo que me molestaba más es que a lo mejor tenía razón"

- **A lo mejor es verdad Diana. -** Le dije.

- **¿Por qu** **é** **hueles a Jazm** **í** **n y a tierra mojada?** -Pregunto Diana.

- **Ah! Esto**. -Dije agarrando mi camisa. **-A sido Akko, su olor se ha impregnado en mi ropa.**

"Era cierto que antes Diana me había preguntado qué era lo que estaba haciendo con Akko"

 **-He estado con Akko toda la noche en el bosque que hay detr** **á** **s de la academia.** -Dije separándome un poco de ella.

 **-¿Por qu** **é** **me lo cuentas ahora? -** Dijo Diana rascándose la nariz.

 **-¿Acaso no quer** **í** **as saber?** -Dije mientras tocaba la pared con mis dedos. **-He notado que has mejorado tu relaci** **ó** **n con Akko desde que vinisteis, hasta la has ayudado a estudiar ¿A qu** **é** **se debe todo eso?** –Pregunte.

 **-A nada, simplemente me pidieron que lo hiciera**. -Dijo con total indiferencia. **-Por lo que parece vosotras s** **í** **que pas** **á** **is m** **á** **s tiempo juntas** **ú** **ltimamente.**

 **-Bueno, eso parece, tan solo ha sido casualidad, aunque me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. -** Dije a la vez que me tocaba el pelo.

"Ya nos encontrábamos en mi habitación por lo que Diana tendría que seguir su camino, ya que su dormitorio está un poco más adelante. Le iba a volver a dar las gracias por la pequeña poción de antes, cuando me giré hacia ella me la encontré apoyada en la pared con los brazos entrecruzados bastante pensativa"

 **-Amanda, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?** -Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

 **-¿Eh?** -Dije un poco sorprendida. - **Claro, porque no. -** Dije separándome de la puerta.

 **-¿Akko y tu sois pareja?** -Dijo Diana sin cambiar su expresión.

"Eso no lo vi venir, me lleve una mano a la cara para esconder mi estúpida sonrisa de incredulidad"

 **-Akko me gusta, es una buena amiga pero no, no somos "algo m** **á** **s" ¿Estas interesada en esa cabeza hueca?** -Dije esperando a que lo negara por orgullo.

 **-Si.** -Dijo Diana sin pensárselo ni un solo segundo.

 **-Entonces buena suerte. Ah! y gracias por toda Diana.** -Dije despidiéndome de ella.

"Diana y Akko se gustaban, eso estaba claro pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que una de las dos, se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de la otra?"

* * *

"Vi como Diana se alejaba, ya era hora de que yo entrara a mi habitación. Estaba terriblemente cansada, puse mi mano en el pomo y abrí la puerta lo más suave que puede, tenían unas ganas enormes de tirarme en la cama y poder dormir aunque fuera un poco. También quería ver a Constanze pero eso ya era otra cosa"

"Una vez dentro, al fijarme que mis dos compañeras dormían profundamente entre con sumo cuidado. Para primero: No despertarlas y Segundo: para no pisar nada. Pese a que la habitación desde mi punto de vista estaba bastante organizada"

"Recuerdo que una vez después de un asalto a la cocina, al entrar en el dormitorio pise una serie de piezas metálicas que estaban dispersas por el suelo y las cuales utilizaba Constanze para sus creaciones"

"Me pilló tan desprevenida que me tuve que tapar la boca para que no me escucharan. Al mismo tiempo di un gran salto para salir de esa zona, calculé tan mal la fuerza del salto que fui a dar con la pila de libros de Jasminka, los cuales estaban apilado en una silla muy próxima a la cama de ésta. Cayéndose todos los libros encima de mí, haciendo mucho más ruido del deseable. Recuerdo como Constanze empezó a pestañear y a mirarme con sus preciosos ojos pintados con la luz de la luna. A los pocos segundos, se durmió de nuevo"

"Jasminka me preguntó si estaba bien y si había algo en lo que me podía ayudar pillándome por sorpresa. Yo le dije que no, mientras me levantaba y colocaba los libros en la silla. A la mañana siguiente regañe a Constanze por no mantener organizadas sus cosas"

"A día de hoy esos acontecimientos se ven bastante lejanos, son hasta nostálgicos. El suelo de la habitación estaba libre de cualquier peligro por lo que me acerque a mi cama y me puse el pijama, el cual constaba de un unos pantalones largos de color negros y una camisa holgada de color blanco con unas letras en azules"

"Doblé mi ropa y bebí un poco de agua de una botella que había encima del escritorio. Levanté las sabanas y me metí sin ningún problema. El frío en la habitación era considerable por lo que tuve que arroparme bien"

"Me puse de lado mirando a la chica que me quitaba el sueño. Estaba tan profundamente dormida como de costumbre. Tenía que buscar la oportunidad de confesarme, realmente me gustaba. No tenía mucha experiencia sobre temas amorosos pero ya que estamos, me gustaría descubrirlos junto a ella"

"Mirando a Constanze, noté como ésta estaba durmiendo con una manta menos, ya que se estaba lavando y debido a esto podía notar un ligero traqueteo en sus dientes y un temblor debido al frío que estaba pasando"

"Inmediatamente me levante y le puse una de las mías, aunque eso supusiese que iba a pasar frío. Mi compañera era una persona que no llevaba muy bien las bajas temperaturas y debido a eso se colocaba varias mantas. Constanze dormía en la cama independiente. Jasminka y yo dormíamos en literas, yo abajo y Jasminka arriba. La cama separada era considerablemente más grande que las nuestras. Por lo que pensándolo bien decidí hacer una locura que a lo mejor a la mañana siguiente me iba a costar algún que otro grito por parte de mi compañera. Dejé las mantas como estaban y me abrí un hueco al lado de Constanze empujándola hacia la pared. Aun conmigo dentro había sitio como para otra persona más. No estábamos tan apretadas como pensaba"

"Tenía su rostro a no menos de varios centímetros, podía notar su respiración chocando con mi cara, la cual me producía cosquillas al dar contra mis pestañas. Rápidamente la cama se adaptó al calor producido por ambas, creado una mayor sensación térmica y una calidez que invitaba a dormir profundamente"

"Constanze se fue acercando cada vez más a mí hasta llegar al punto de rodearme con su brazo y meter su cabeza en mi cuello. Su respiración se metía por la abertura de mi camiseta causándome una rara sensación. También había acercado su cuerpo al mío pudiendo notar como mi pecho empezaba a rozar con el suyo, era algo excitante. Me surgieron unas ganas incontrolables de mover mis manos y recorrer delicadamente el cuerpo de Constanze con ellas. Pero no podía hacer eso"

"Estuve abrazada a ella un buen rato hasta que se separó de mí y dio media vuelta hacia la pared, me sentía terriblemente acalorada y algo muy dentro de mí sentía que se había quedado a medias. Era como una sensación de frustración que no era capaz de describir."

"Al final me conforme con tocar ese largo y sedoso pelo negro que conseguía hipnotizarme. Retiré su pelo dejando destapado su bronceado cuello y me acerque a él, lo rocé con mi nariz y estuve tentada de morderlo pero me eche para atrás de nuevo"

"De esta manera y con el sueño invadiéndome poco a poco, fui cerrando los ojos mientras recorría con mi mano su cintura, para al final terminar dejándola apoyada en ella. Como no me sentía del todo cómoda, la abrace trayéndola hacia mi"

* * *

"A la mañana siguiente como no teníamos clase a primera hora podíamos descansar un poco más. Me sentía con un enorme calor y un poco sofocada. Levanté un poco la vista y vi a Jasminka en la cama con nosotras, no supe cuándo se había metió pero vernos a las tres en la misma cama era algo que nunca pensé que pasaría"

"Pese a lo poco que había dormido me sentía bastante descansada, me recosté de nuevo mirando el techo de la habitación hasta que noté como Constanze se volvía a abrazar a mi"

"Esta empezó a abrir los ojos después del último movimiento y al verme al lado suyo, los abrió como dos bolas de billar"

- **Buenos d** **í** **as Constanze** **.** -Dije a pocos centímetros de su cara. **-H** **e notado que te encanta dormir abrazada a algo.** -Dije con una sonrisa.

"Constanze no podía articular palabra, no sabía porque estaba en su cama ni porque ella estaba abrazada a mí, un fuerte rubor la estaba dominando por completo, su mirada se desvió por unos segundos a mi escote. Cosas que me sorprendió por parte de ella"

- **¿Qu** **é** **es lo que estas mirando?** -Pregunte aun abrazada a ella.

"Constanze no podía más, lo primero que hizo fue empujarme fuera de la cama, cayendo contra el suelo y clavándome una mis zapatillas en la espalda"

"El golpe hizo despertar a Jasminka que mientras se frotaba los ojos se iba incorporando. Constanze se sorprendió al verla, agarró las sabanas y se tapó con ellas por completo. Ocultándose de nosotras. Constanze no lo entendía, si te acuestas sola ¿Por qué a la mañana siguiente hay dos personas en tu cama?"

"Ahora entendía mejor del porque Jasminka se había metido con nosotras. Así conseguía desviar la atención de mí y hacía pensar a Constanze que era todo parte de una broma de las dos"

"De manera sigilosa, me escabullí por entre las sabanas y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Esta se intentó resistir pero no fue capaz de librarse de mí. Ya cansadas, yo por hacerla reír y ella por no dejar de reírse, me encontraba con la respiración acelerada, con mis manos a cada lado de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos."

"Ese lado tierno e inocente que tenía Constanze me tenía enamorada, ¿Cómo se puede querer tanto a una persona y que la otra no se dé cuenta de eso?"

 **FINAL AMANDA POV**

* * *

 **DIANA POV**

"Cuando Amanda me contó que no estaba saliendo con Akko me alegre considerablemente. Llevaba varios días pensando en cuál sería la relación de esas dos, sopesé por unos momentos que existiría algo entre ellas. Ya que siempre se ven muy cercanas y amigables; y aunque me moleste decirlo, harían una buena pareja"

"No era muy propio de mí, pasar por estos nerviosos e inseguridades pero después de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Akko he estado pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Nunca me había enamorado antes, Akko había sido la primera que había captado toda mi atención"

"Después de haber asegurado mis sentimientos, estuve pensando cuando y en qué momento me enamoré de ella. Siempre estuve observándola, con el paso del tiempo me fui fijando más y más en Akko. No solo en cómo era sino también en cómo se comportaba, me recordó mucho a mí misma. Cuando hacia las cosas que me gustaban y no porque fueran un deber o una obligación. Akko y Amanda siempre han tenido eso que yo no pude tener de pequeña; libertad"

"Akko se esforzaba mucho para poder alcanzar sus sueños. No tenía una familia mágica, una trayectoria con las bases mínimas, nada. Y aun así había decidido venir a esta academia e intentarlo. Si no fuera por esa descabellada idea nunca la habríamos conocido"

"Podía sonar bastante sin sentido pero con el paso del tiempo empecé a mírala de otra manera. Hasta intente mejorar mi relación con ella pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Un día, al ver que no era capaz de nada, decidí dejar a un lado mis sentimientos y así poder olvidar todo lo que sentía"

"Pero no podía esconderlos, al final volvieron a relucir en el viaje que hicimos juntas. Hasta me abrí más a ella"

"Llevaba no sé cuantos minutos con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, pensado. Abrí con cuidado, Hannah y Barbara debían de estar durmiendo en estos instantes, no quería despertarlas"

"Pase por sus camas y las estuve observando durante unos minutos. Desde que volví a la academia, ambas han estado mucho más atentas a mí pero como siempre dejándome mí espacio personal. Nunca pensé que ellas, se preocuparían tanto por mí. Me contaron que le dieron las gracias a Akko, algo que les tuvo que costar un montón ya que no se suelen llevar muy bien"

"Las dejes tranquilas y me fui a mi zona. En mi escritorio había dejado un par de libros que hablaban de las antiguas brujas y las siete palabras. Mañana después de clases seguiría estudiando un poco más. Por lo pronto, marqué las páginas y cerré los libros"

"Todo esto empezó porque no era capaz de dormir y me levanté para beber agua o eso era lo que le había dicho a Amanda. Que aunque no era mentira, eran medias verdades. Mi otra intención era hablar con Akko pero cuando llegué a su habitación lo pensé mejor, no era la hora ni el lugar para hablar con ella"

"Decidí dar media vuelta y volver a mi habitación. No esperaba encontrarme con Amanda y nunca pensé que esta se comportaría tan provocativa respecto a mí, debido al efecto secundario de un hechizo junto con una bebida que contenía alcohol"

"Había sido una noche un tanto extraña pero había descubierto algo muy importante. Me quite las zapatillas y me metí en la cama. Estuve pensando en Akko hasta que me quede profundamente dormida"

 **FINAL DIANA POV**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación de Akko, Sucy y Lotte. Uno de estos rayos incidió de manera directa sobre la cara de Akko, causando cierta molestia y un leve picor en la mejilla.

Entre todo eso la alarma de Lotte empezaba a sonar, pillando desprevenidas a las dos primeras. Tras el increíble descuido del día anterior, en el cual las tres chicas se habían quedado dormidas. Lotte la noche anterior puso a funcionar un bonito reloj en forma de libro, precisamente uno que formaba parte de una pequeña colección de Night Fall, que había comprado en su cita.

La alarma estaba programada para que sonara dos veces, la primera a una hora y media del inicio de la primera clase. Lotte había pensado que así tendrían mucho más tiempo para prepararse y la segunda era a una hora y cuarto. A lo mejor Lotte había sido demasiado optimista a la hora de programar la alarma pero así le serviría de ayuda en los posteriores días, para elegir la que más encaje con sus compañeras. Según el sonido y la duración del pitido se podía diferenciar con exactitud qué alarma era la que sonaba.

Todo esto se lo había explicado a Akko en una pequeña nota que había dejado encima de la mesa, para que la leyera una vez que regresara por la noche, después de haber estado con Amanda.

Lotte se retiró el pelo de la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba agarrar sus gafas, las cuales siempre dejaba a un lado de su almohada por simple comodidad. Empezó a descender hasta el piso, donde apagó la alarma e hizo un gran bostezo.

Antes de que consiguiera apagarla Akko ya se había despertado por el incansable sol y por un sonido que desconocía y al que no estaba acostumbrada.

 **-¿Que es ese sonido?** -Dijo Akko tapándose con la almohada.

 **-Es la nueva alarma Akko, te lo deje todo escrito en la note que te coloque encima del escritorio. -** Dijo Lotte buscando la nota.

 **-Oh! Lo siento Lotte, cuando llegue anoche la intente leer pero no consegu** **í** **a leer nada, adem** **á** **s, estaba muy cansada**. -Dijo Akko demostrando interés. **-La tengo aqu** **í** **al lado, d** **é** **jame un momento y la leo.**

"Akko empezaba a leer la hoja con toda la concentración que tenía recién levantada, es decir, una muy escasa."

 **-¿Como? ¿Que faltan quince minutos?** -Dijo Akko leyendo mal.

 **-No Akko es que... -** Intento Lotte tranquilizarla.

 **-No te preocupes Lotte, despierta a Sucy como puedas**. -Dijo Akko metiendo su cabeza por la abertura de una de sus mangas. -¿ **Pero qu** **é** **le pasa a este agujero**? **Uf por fin**. -Dijo consiguiendo meter la cabeza por el lugar correcto. - **Lotte tengo que ir al ba** **ñ** **o urgentemente, volver** **é** **antes de que empiecen las clases**.

"Akko abrió la puerta y salió corriendo"

- **¿De d** **ó** **nde habr** **á** **sacado que quedan 15 minutos?** -Dijo Lotte mirando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Hoy martes a primera hora, como ya había explicado Ursula-Sensei el día anterior, no habría clase, por lo que todas las alumnas tenían un rato más para dormir y eso es lo que tenía en mente Lotte, dejarlas dormir un poco más. Ella se levantaría antes y haría sus cosas con total tranquilidad mientras sus dos compañeras dormían. Y a falta de una hora las despertaría.

Lotte se resignó y fue a hacer su cama para hacer tiempo hasta que llegara Akko.

Después de algo más de cinco minutos, ya estaba preparada y con el dormitorio organizado, esta fue a organizar sus apuntes pero se percató de que pese a todo el ruido y el jaleo provocado por la alarma y Akko, Sucy no había abierto ni un ojo. Como si nada tuviera que ver con ella.

Lotte se acercó con paso lento, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo hasta llegar a la cama de Sucy, donde estuvo parada varios segundos observándola hasta que se arrodillo frente a ella. La peli-naranja acariciaba el suave y joven rostro de Sucy con su mano derecha de una manera muy sutil. Al rato pasó hacia su pelo, cosa que le gustó a Sucy ya que no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa involuntaria. Lotte inconscientemente fue moviendo su rostro hacia el de su pareja, guiada por un fuerte deseo que fue saciado con un bonito y delicado beso.

Lotte estaba rotundamente avergonzada, por haberle robado un beso a su novia mientras dormía. Nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer algo así.

Akko todavía no había llegado por lo que decidió mirar a la puerta por curiosidad y entonces se la encontró asomada por una pequeña abertura.

 **-¿Ya has terminado Lotte? Que si quieres, me doy un pase** **í** **to. -** Dijo Akko levantando las cejas y con un tono sugerente.

- **¿A-Akko des-desde cuando est** **á** **s ah** **í** **?** -Dijo Lotte con los nervios a flor de piel.

 **-Pues desde que empezaste a acariciar su pelo, iba a entrar pero no quer** **í** **a fastidiar el momento. As** **í** **que me quede observando.**

 **-A bueno, veras... -** Lotte no era capaz de explicarle ese atrevimiento.

- **Nunca pens** **é** **que fueras a hacer algo as** **í** **Lotte, s** **í** **que te gusta Sucy** **.** -Dijo Akko levantándole el dedo pulgar.

 **-S** **í** **, me gusta mucho.** -Dijo Lotte mirando de manera enternecedora a Sucy.

 **-Pero por lo que parece t** **ú** **bella durmiente a** **ú** **n no se despierta**. -Dijo Akko con el objetivo de molestar un poco a Lotte.

"Akko decidió entrar por la puerta y se sentó en el borde de su cama, llamando un poco la intención de su compañera"

 **-Oye Lotte, me alega que os vaya tan bien, hac** **é** **is buena pareja**. -Dijo Akko alegre. - **Ojala alg** **ú** **n d** **í** **a alguien me quiera de la misma forma**. -Dijo esta vez con un tono melancólico.

"Lotte se relajó y se sentó junto a Akko"

 **-¿Estas bien Akko?** -Dijo Lotte colocándose bien las gafas

 **-Perfectamente Lotte, como siempre**. -Dijo Akko intentando ocultar sus preocupaciones amorosas.

 **-¿Qu** **é** **hiciste anoche con Amanda?** -Pregunto Lotte.

 **-Nada malo, si es eso lo que me estas preguntado**. -Dijo Akko acompañándolo con una sonrisa. - **Quer** **í** **a hablar de unas cosas con Amanda y una cosa llev** **ó** **a otra y se nos pas** **ó** **el tiempo volando** **. -** Dijo Akko moviendo las manos.

 **-Ya veo**. -Dijo Lotte sin preguntar por esas "cosas"

"No quería obligarla a que se lo contase"

 **-Oye Akko ¿Por qu** **é** **ya no te veo preocupada por la hora?**

 **-Bueno, veras. -** Dijo Akko desviando la mirada por su estupidez. - **De camino me he acordado. Los pasillo estaban desiertos, algo que no encajaba para la hora que eran. As** **í** **que nada.**

"Akko se quitó primero las zapatillas y acto seguido el chaleco para que no se arrugara y se metido de nuevo en la cama"

 **-No Akko, no te vuelva a meter en la cama**. -Dijo sorprendida al verla.

 **-Mooo Lotte, con lo calentita que estoy, solo 5 minutitos.** -Dijo tapándose con la manta.

 **-La** **ú** **ltima vez que me dijiste eso, no fueron 5 minutos, un poco m** **á** **s y te saltas la primera hora.**

"A todo eso la segunda alarma empezaba sonar. Acordándoles a las chicas que faltaba una hora y cuarto para que empezase la primera clase. La cual no iba a tener lugar"

 **-¿Es que las ma** **ñ** **anas no pueden ser m** **á** **s tranquilas?** -Dijo Sucy recostada en la pared mirando a las dos chicas discutir.

 **-La que faltaba ahora.** -Dijo Akko abriendo un hueco en su manta.

 **-Perfecto, ya estamos todas despiertas**. -Dijo Lotte dando una pequeña palmada. **-Bueno, voy al ba** **ñ** **o, cuando vuelva os quiero listas y con las camas hechas**. -Dijo Lotte agarrando una toalla y algo de ropa.

"Antes de que esta se fuera, Sucy la sujeto de la mano y la atrajo hacía ella para darle un sutil beso en los labios"

 **-Buenos d** **í** **as**. -Dijo Sucy al separarse de Lotte.

"Lotte no hizo ningún comentario, abrió la puerta y salió por ella sin mirar atrás, con una sonrisa en el rostro"

 **-¿A m** **í** **no me vas a dar ning** **ú** **n besito de buenos d** **í** **as?** -Dijo Akko acercándose a ella.

"Sucy simplemente le lanzó la almohada a la cara, dándole de lleno, haciéndola caer de espaldas a la cama"

 **-A todo esto ¿C** **ó** **mo te va con Diana?** **¿** **Has conseguido mejorar tu relaci** **ó** **n con ella?** -Dijo Sucy recogiendo su almohada.

 **-Todav** **í** **a no, pero estoy segura de que lo que siento por ella no es una simple amistada**. -Dijo Akko con cara orgullosa.

- **Oh! Entonces ¿Qu** **é** **es?** -Contesto mientras hacia la cama.

 **-Estoy convencida de que un sentimiento amoroso**. -Dijo Akko haciendo círculos con su dedo en la cama.

 **-Vaya por fin te has dado cuenta**. -Dijo Sucy mirándola alegre. - **Aunque a saber que sentir** **á** **Diana por ti.**

"Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras hacían sus cosas. Hasta que Akko se dio cuenta de que había hablado de sus sentimientos a Sucy"

 **-¡SUCY!** -Grito Akko. **-¿C** **ó** **mo sabias que me gustaba Diana?**

- **Desde que viniste de su casa, se te nota much** **í** **simo m** **á** **s**. -Dijo Sucy mirando sus venenos.

"Entre todo eso Lotte entraba por la puerta con las gafas en las manos, limpiando los cristales de estos. Ya toda vestida y lista para la clase"

 **-Lotte, Sucy os pod** **é** **is sentar un momento aqu** **í**. -Dijo señalando su cama.

"Ambas chicas se sentaron juntas esperando aquello que quería contarles Akko"

"Akko les relato del cómo se sentía respecto a Diana, esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que la miraba y pensaba en ella, todas las veces que había soñado con ella y sobre todo el sueño que había sido el desencadenante de toda su angustia"

"Ya de paso les contó lo de la noche anterior con Amanda, dejando a un lado el hecho de que a Amanda le gustara Constanze, llegado el momento si ella quería, se lo diría a todas. Aunque algo le decía que Jasminka podía saber algo"

 **-Esto que nos estas contando Akko es como un secreto a voces para nosotras. -** Dijo Lotte.

 **-¿T** **ú** **tambi** **é** **n lo sabias? Jo y** **¿** **Por qu** **é** **nadie me lo dijo antes? -** Dijo Akko cayendo de espaldas en la cama de Sucy.

 **-Porque la que se tiene que darse cuenta de esos sentimientos eres t** **ú** **.** -Dijo Sucy.

 **-Y entonces ¿Te vas a confesar**? -Pregunto Lotte con los ojos iluminados.

 **-Lo hare**. -Dijo Akko levantando su mano en forma de puño. **-Pero no hoy...tal vez ma** **ñ** **ana o bueno, cuando este** **...** **preparada** **... -** Dijo Akko jugando con sus dedos.

"Sucy y Lotte posaron sus manos en las suyas. Haciendo que Akko las mirara sorprendida"

 **-Akko, da igual cuando lo hagas o sea cual sea la respuesta, nosotras y Amanda estaremos apoy** **á** **ndote en todo momento** **.** -Dijo Lotte.

 **-¿Chicas?** -Dijo Akko con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. - **Gracias**. -Dijo Akko abrazándolas. - **Siento no hab** **é** **roslo contado antes**.

 **-No te preocupes Akko, Amanda te ha ayudado muy bien. -** Dijo Lotte. **-Ahora iros vosotras dos a ducharos y a prepararos para poder ir a desayunar y tomar un buen sitio.**

"Sucy y Akko agarraron todas sus cosas y se fueron a asear, la peli castaña noto que los pasillos estaban más concurridos, se empezaba a notar que las demás chicas se estaban preparando"

"A los 15 minutos, ya estaban listas e iban de camino a su habitación. Notaron que desde esta provenían unas risas que no eran muy propias de Lotte. Llamaron a la puerta y en cuanto la abrieron notaron como un pequeño robot recorría la habitación, dejando ver a Amanda con una bonita trenza que nacía en mitad de la parte centrar de la frente y recorría el lado de izquierdo de su cara, atado todo con un bonito lazo de color rojo al igual que su pelo. Dándole un toque mucho más femenino"

 **-Que pasa chicas**. -Dijo Amanda saludándolas alegremente.

 **-Oh! ¿Que hac** **é** **is todas aqu** **í** **?** -Pregunto Akko ilusionada al ver también a Constanze y Jasminka. Las cuales lucían también trenzas que a diferencia de Amanda y Constanze, Jasminka las tenía en dos coletas.

 **-Vamos a comer juntas**. -Decía en el letrero de Constanze.

- **Est** **á** **is muy guapas**. -Dijo Akko saludándolas a todas.

 **-Ah! Gracias Akko. -** Dijo Amanda alagada.

- **Cierto**. -Asintió Sucy.

 **–Pero Constanze esta incre** **í** **ble** **. -** Dijo Akko saltando sobre ella. La pelinegra no consiguió escapar y fue atrapa por los brazos de Akko.

 **-Ya estamos todas ¿Nos vamos ya a la cafeter** **í** **a?** -Pregunto Lotte al resto.

"Las demás chicas asintieron y fueron saliendo de la habitación. Constanze se separó rápidamente de Akko y se fue al lado opuesto de ella"

"Todas las chicas estaban en el pasillo esperando a Akko, que estaba comprobando si le faltaba algo. Esta se giró hacia la puerta y emprendió camino pensando en las buenas amigas que había hecho"

* * *

"El hecho de que faltara una profesora no era muy frecuente, por lo que la gran mayoría de chicas de la academia habían tenido un poco más de tiempo para dormir, aunque algunas se habían levantado a la misma hora de siempre y así al igual que Lotte poder hacer las cosas más relajadas"

"Era un martes mucho más brillante de lo habitual, los fuertes rayos de luz entraban por las diferentes ventanas de los pasillos y por cada una de las habitación individuales, calentando el lugar, esto creaba un ambiente cálido, retirando el ya tan acostumbrado clima frío"

"Era el último día de clases antes de unas pequeñas vacaciones que la academia había previsto, para que todas pudieran descansar y si así poder seguir con los estudios con las baterías cargadas. Aunque fuera el último día, hoy martes tenían previsto el examen de pociones de la profesora Lukic-Sensei. El cual era a última hora"

"Las seis chicas una vez en el pasillo, emprendieron el camino a la cafetería antes de que se llenara. Pesé a que todas se llevaban perfectamente, hicieron pequeños grupos de dos. Akko con Amanda, Lotte con Jasminka y Sucy con Constanze. Esta última era algo curiosa pero se llevaban muy bien y podían hablar de sus pasatiempos con total normalidad. Se podría decir que Lotte y Jasminka eran las serias de cada habitación, por otro lado, Akko y Amanda eran todo lo contrario, nunca se podía saber con exactitud qué era lo que tenían en mente"

"Estas caminaron a su ritmo hasta llegar a las escaleras de la segunda planta con las cuales descenderían. Akko unas vez lista para bajar las escaleras, se detuvo a unos pocos pasos, haciendo detener a Amanda, que no tardó mucho en mirarla; fijándose como esta había girado su mirada a hacia la izquierda, hacia el lado en el que se encontraba, pero sin mirarla a ella, esta había desviado la mirada al pasillo, distraída por algo que le había llamado la atención con tanta intensidad que hizo parar su cuerpo en seco"

"El resto de chicas siguieron su camino sin percatarse de Akko, a excepción de Amanda que desvió su mirada hacia el lugar que miraba Akko, viendo solamente a un par de chicas caminar por el pasillo. Nada fuera de lo normal"

"Amanda zarandeó un poco a Akko mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, a lo que la peli castaña le respondió que sí"

"Akko había visto el cabello plateado de cierta chica, no pensó mejor momento que ese para hablar con ella sobres sus sentimientos, pero se lo pensó más de una vez y decidió dejarlo para más tarde"

"Cuando todas llegaron a la cafetería, Amanda, Akko y Sucy se prestaron para traer el desayuno a cada una. Amanda sabía perfectamente que era lo que comían sus compañeras. Sucy sabía de lejos que era lo que Lotte quería por lo que mientras estas iban en busca de la comida, las tres chicas restantes fueron a buscar una mesa libre en la cual cupieran todas"

"Al rato legaron las tres chicas con 2 bandejas en cada mano, Sucy se sentó al lado de Lotte y está al lado de Jasminka, al frente estaba Constanze en medio de Akko y Amanda"

 **-Hoy es el** **ú** **ltimo d** **í** **a antes de las vacaciones**. -Dijo Akko con un par de galletas en las manos. - **Podr** **í** **amos hacer algo todas juntas** **¿** **No os parece?**

 **-No estar** **í** **a nada mal**. -Dijo Amanda mirándola de reojo mientras se bebía un zumo de naranja.

 **-Primero te tendr** **í** **as que preocupar por el examen de pociones de hoy**. -Salto Sucy dejando su bizcocho a un lado para poder hablar. -¿ **O es que quieres tener clases suplementarias?**

"En ese momento Amanda y Akko empezaron a notarse algo intranquilas"

 **-¿Qu** **é** **dices Sucy?** **¿** **Qu** **é** **examen?** -Dijo Akko alterada.

 **-Pues el de pociones**. -Contesto Lotte cortando un trozo del bizcocho de zanahorias.

 **-Claro, si hasta fuisteis las dos juntas para traer mandr** **á** **goras para el examen de hoy**. -Dijo Jasminka con un sándwich en sus manos.

 **-Pues la primera noticia que tengo**. -Dijo Amanda echándose para atrás en su silla.

– **Bueno, tampoco tiene que ser tan dif** **í** **cil** **¿** **No? Seguir sus explicaciones y realizar aquello que nos pidan. -** Dijo Akko mirando a Sucy.

 **-A saber qu** **é** **har** **á** **esa mujer, de lo que estoy segura es que va a ser algo pr** **á** **ctico, aunque se necesita algo de informaci** **ó** **n previa.**

 **-¿C** **ó** **mo por ejemplo?** -Pregunto Amanda.

 **-Cu** **á** **les son los ingredientes que puedes juntar y cu** **á** **les no. Las medidas y en que recipientes debes echar el l** **í** **quido una vez formado.**

"Akko dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa"

 **-Os puedo asegurar que no tengo ni idea de nada**. -Dijo Akko mirándolas a todas.

 **-Algo sabr** **á** **s Akko, con solo haber prestado atenci** **ó** **n en las clases tienes un 80% hecho** **.** -Dijo Lotte. - **Pero si quer** **é** **is podemos haceros unos peque** **ñ** **os resumen de todo, antes de que empiecen las clases y que los estudies en los ratos libres antes del examen.**

"Amanda y Akko asintieron vivazmente y vieron como cada una de sus amigas escribían una serie de consejos con los cuales deberían aprobar el examen sin ningún problema. Gracias a Constanze pudieron fotocopiarlos y darle una copia a cada una. Estas dos prometieron que aprobarían el examen y se irían todas juntas a algún lugar"

"Cuando terminaron de desayunar y de hacer los resúmenes, cada una de las chicas fue a llevar su bandeja para así poder ir de camino a la segunda hora lectiva, la cual era Historia de la Magia"

"Akko se preguntaba en dónde estaría Diana, ya que no la pudo ver en ningún momento y aunque no lo pareciera tenía ganas de verla. A las que sí pudo ver fue a Hannah y a Barbara pero sin rastro de Diana. Esta pensó que Diana debería estar ocupada en alguna de sus cosas"

* * *

 **POV DE AKKO**

"Acabábamos de llegar a nuestra primera clase que era Historia de la Magia, me despedí de Amanda y el resto y me fui a sentar en mi sitio junto a Sucy y a Lotte. Ya sentadas vi a Diana entrar por la puerta, pensé en saludarla pero sería muy raro de mi parte, nunca antes nos habíamos saludado cuando nos veíamos por la mañana. Pero ¿No éramos amigas ahora? Aunque yo tuviera otras expectativas en nuestra relación"

"Le resté importancia y la salude como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho desde el principio. Ella me devolvió el saludo, algo sorprendida. Ya sabía yo que no era muy normal que hiciera eso. Lo que no entendía era del porque rápidamente miro a Amanda, con una mirada fulminante, a lo que la pelirroja levantó las manos quitándose culpa alguna. Más tarde le preguntaría del porqué de aquella mirada"

"Fue una hora realmente interesante sobre los acontecimientos del siglo XVI: del como las brujas empezaban a amasar fama y reconocimientos y del como una gran parte de la sociedad intentaba negar su existencia y negaba sus derechos"

"La tercera hora fue lenguaje de aves, que como su nombre indicaba era la comprensión del lenguaje de las aves, principalmente trataba sobre cuervos y búhos quienes son los familiares más comunes de las brujas. Yo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de tener un familiar con el que fraguar una relación pero no podía esperar a obtener uno al igual de Chariot"

"La cuarta clase era Alquimia Fundamental, una asignatura de desde mi punto de vista podía ser una sorpresa cualquier día de la semana. Esta clase consistía en utilizar la magia para transformar la materia como el agua, el aceite, el algodón...etc. En cosas útiles para nosotras"

"En una de mis primeras clases trasforme un puñado de tornillos en un amasijo de metal que no tenía utilidad alguna pero logre convencer a la profesora de que era una bonito pisapapeles, algo difícil de mover pero que sujetaba muy bien cualquier cosa"

"Durante los descansos entre una hora y otra hora me dedicaba junto a Amanda a estudiar con esmero los resúmenes que nos habían dado nuestras amigas. Eran bastante densos e importante si no querías explotar junto con toda la clase al combinar una serie de elementos inapropiados"

"Si tuviera que ser sincera me sentía un poco agobiada y como siempre la culpa era solamente mía por ser tan descuidada"

"Había llegado la hora a la cual tanto miedo le tenía y no era el examen de posiciones, era Lingüística Mágica con la profesora Finnelan-Sensei y que si todo iba como esperaba, hoy nos daría las notas de los examen que hicimos ayer y así poder saber si había merecido la pena trasnochar y haber molestado tanto a Diana"

"Como siempre fue repartiendo los exámenes en orden alfabéticos de nuestros apellidos. A la primera persona que le dio el examen fue a Constanze, la cual al notar que la miraba con mucha determinación levanto el pulgar con cierto aire de orgullo. La siguiente fue Jasminka que al igual que Constanze le había salido muy bien. Todo conducía a que Amanda también aprobaría con total seguridad el examen pero ¿Con qué nota lo haría? Había llegado el momento de Diana y con solo escuchar como Finnelan-Sensei le daba la enhorabuena, podíamos suponer que había vuelto a sacar una nota perfecta. Subiendo las escaleras hacia su sitio pude notar como me miraba, como no apartaba su mirada de la mía, esperando algo de mí. No sé si era una buena nota o si era otra cosa"

"Me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre, Finnelan-Sensei miraba mi examen con cierta curiosidad, no sé si porque lo había hecho bien o porque daba pena verlo. Esta solo me dio el examen a la vez que me decía: **"Ojala todos fueran as** **í** **, Akko"** Agarre mi examen y vi un reluciente 8,5 sobre el papel. Me alegre tanto que iba a gritar pero me controle y mantuve un semblante serio en mi rostro. Podía ver como Diana se veía algo preocupada, mientras yo subía, Sucy bajó a recoger su examen. Ya en mi sitio le enseñe el examen a Diana, la cual aunque hubiera estado nerviosa, ahora se encontraba bastante relajada, diciéndome que me había esforzado mucho y que me merecía esa nota. No había nada más que quisiera en ese momento que abrazar y así poder darle las gracias como se merecía a Diana pero estábamos en mitad de clase. Si hubiéramos estado solo nosotras dos, lo habría hecho sin dudar"

"Escuche como Amanda era llamada y pude ver como sus ojos de color esmeralda irradiaban un sutil brillo. Esa sonrisa que había puesto de oreja a oreja no dejaba lugar a dudas. Al pasar por mi lado, nos chocamos las manos"

"Como era habitual la última persona era Lotte, no se veía nerviosa, todo lo contrario, se veía bastante segura de sí misma. Tener un apellido que empezaba por "Y" hacia que fueras la última, yo ya me habría comido las uñas por los nervios"

"No había nada fuera de lo normal, Sucy y Lotte habían sacado unas notas muy buenas, hasta mejores que las mías. Pero yo estaba bastante contenta, el esfuerzo había merecido la pena"

"Pasamos los exámenes hacia delante y empezamos con la clase. Yo estaba como en otro mundo. Pensando en mí nota, en Diana y en el examen de la siguiente hora"

"Al terminar la clase, todas nos pusimos en marcha para el laboratorio de pociones. Tuve tiempo de hablar con Amanda y Diana, con esta última fue algo más difícil debido a que estaba con Hannah y Barbara pero conseguí acercarme a ella y así poder darle las gracias"

"Ya en el aula, pudimos ver como en cada una de las mesas había una serie de recipientes y frascos con diferentes líquidos, a parte de otras muchas cosas que no sabía en ese momento que eran"

"Después de unos segundos, Lukic-Sensei entró por la puerta con una sonrisa. Aquello no me trasmitía mucha confianza. Comúnmente llamábamos a esta clase pociones, ya que era más corto que decir Fundamentos Farmacéuticos Mágicos"

"Debería de estar nerviosa por empezar el examen pero al haber aprobado el de Finnelan-Sensei, me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa"

* * *

"Lukic-Sensei nos dividió en pequeños grupos de tres que previamente ya tenía formados, con el pretexto de cada uno de los integrantes a portaría su granito de arena. ¿Qué significaba esto? Pues que el examen seria por grupos de tres, algo totalmente nuevo"

"Los grupos quedaron así: Amanda-Hannah-Yo (Akko) / Diana-Sucy-Constanze / Barbara-Lotte-Jasminka"

"A simple vista el grupo de Diana era el más fuerte y el nuestro era el más de débil, desconocía cuanto sabia Hannah pero estaba segura de que sabría más que nosotras dos o eso es lo que esperaba"

"Una vez que todas estábamos en nuestros sitios, Lukic-Sensei empezó a hablar"

" **El poder de la magia brota de la propia tierra, las estrellas, el fuego, el agua y de nuestro propio cuerpo. La puesta en pr** **á** **ctica de la magia consiste en despertar y dirigir tales fuerzas.** **El saber c** **ó** **mo se hacen pociones para momentos puntuales es esencial para el d** **í** **a a d** **í** **a de las brujas. Tales como el dominio de los inciensos, los ung** **ü** **ento, las p** **ó** **cimas y las tinturas"**

"Me esperaba cualquier cosa de esta profesora. No sabía a donde iba parar"

 **-Diana**. -Empezó Lukic-Sensei **-¿Cu** **á** **les son los ingredientes para elaborar una p** **ó** **cima que provoque un estado de analgesia y sopor?**

 **-Grasa animal, c** **áñ** **amo, amapola, girasol y hojas de abedul Sensei**. -Dijo Diana sin pensárselo.

 **-Perfecto. -** Contento Lukic al instante.

"La vi apuntar algo en su libreta **"**

- **Cuando la magia no puede ayudarnos la hechicer** **í** **a es nuestra** **ú** **nica alternativa**

- **Akko. -** Siguió Lukic-Sensei.

"Ya la habíamos liado"

- **¿Cu** **á** **les son los ingredientes para la fabricaci** **ó** **n de una p** **ó** **cima contra heridas profundas?**

"Estuve pensando hasta que Amanda me dio unas pequeñas pistas con las manos. Pude ver como hacia una serie de números con su mano derecha 4-2-1-1 y al final hacia el sonido de una gota. Tenía que pensar y relacionarlo rápidamente. Al final respondí lo primero que me sonaba"

- **4 gotas de cedro, 2 de s** **á** **ndalo, 1 de eucalipto y 1 de cinamomo** **. -** Dije como si me hubiera venido una iluminación.

 **-Perfecto**. -Dijo moviendo la cabeza.

"Pude escuchar el suspiro de alivio de mis dos compañeras"

 **-¿Cu** **á** **ntos son los d** **í** **as de reposo Jasminka?** -Pregunto otra vez.

 **-Una semana Sensei. -** Contesto.

 **-Bien, parece que a simple vista estos tres grupos se lo han preparado, a ver el resto de grupos.**

"Siguió con la rondas de preguntas por unos 10 minutos, hasta que le pregunto a todo el mundo"

 **-El examen pr** **á** **ctico va a comenzar. Ten** **é** **is una serie amplia de ingredientes distribuidos en vuestras mesas, las cuales ser** **á** **n esenciales a la hora de realizar las p** **ó** **cimas. El uso indebido de los recipientes y los ingredientes supondr** **á** **un resultado err** **ó** **neo, as** **í** **que tened cuidado. Solo ten** **é** **is una oportunidad para hacerlo, si os equivoc** **á** **is, esa p** **ó** **cima se descontara de vuestra nota final.**

 **-Una** **ú** **ltima cosa antes de entregaros las fichas, queda totalmente prohibido hablar con el resto de grupos, si veo alg** **ú** **n tipo de comunicaci** **ó** **n, ambos grupos quedar** **á** **n suspendidos al momento. Buena suerte.**

"Lukic-Sensei nos había metido miedo en nuestro cuerpo o eso era la sensación que tenía. Amanda me agarró del brazo al igual que a Hannah y nos acercó a ella, formando un círculo en el cual metimos nuestras cabezas"

 **-Dejemos de tonter** **í** **as y aprobemos este dichoso examen**. -Dijo Amanda mirándonos a cada una. **-Es posible que no tengas una buena relaci** **ó** **n con nosotras Hannah pero te necesitamos si es que queremos salir a delante**.

 **-Ya, no hace falta que me lo digas** **. -** Contesto Hannah comprendiendo la situación. **-Intentar** **é** **ayudaros en lo pueda, espero lo mismo de vosotras** **.**

 **-Puedes contar con nosotras** **.** -Dije yo esta vez.

"Nos estrechamos las manos y recibimos la ficha"

"Teníamos que realizar 4 pócimas bastante conocidas"

"La primera tenía que aliviar las quemaduras, ulceras y las llagas"

"La segunda debía inducir a la persona en Sueños Psíquicos"

"La tercera era conocida por todos como la poción contra el miedo"

"La cuarta y última era sin duda la más conocida y en donde tendríamos que usar las mandrágoras que habíamos conseguido. La pócima para deshacer la petrificación producida por el grito de las mandrágoras"

"Si tuviera que decir la verdad, ahora mismo no sabía por dónde empezar"

* * *

"Nos pusimos manos a la obras con la primera. Cuando me acerque a los ingredientes vi una gran variedad de plantas, restos de animales como huesos, pelo, hígado o algún que otro dedo, como también hongos, setas e ingredientes mágicos"

"Según lo que dijo Amanda, eran necesarios dos ingredientes en partes iguales: escaramujo y agrimonia. Rápidamente nos pusimos a buscarlos pero nos dimos cuenta de que los nombres de los ingredientes estaba en su nombre científico"

"Aquí es donde Hannah nos tranquilizó, gracias al haber estudiado con Diana, había memorizado ambos nombres. Según nos decía, Diana hacia mucho hincapié en esto, ya que era sumamente importante sabérselos llegado el momento"

"Hannah se puso a buscar y al final las encontró detrás de un bote gigantesco de huesos. Rosa Micrantha (Escaramujo) y Mitrídates Eurapator (Agrimonia Eupatoria). Encendimos el caldero a una temperatura media y echamos los dos ingredientes y un poco de agua, los revolvimos con una de las varitas y me fui a buscar un frasco donde echarlo"

"Al ser una pócima de un grado medio, necesitaba un frasco con una base inferior a la mitad de mi dedo índice pero que fuera de cristal templado. Al encontrar el indicado, vertimos su contenido y vimos como el color verdoso cambiaba a uno mucho más brillante. Le pusimos una etiqueta y al rato vino Sensei a recogerla"

"Podía ver como el grupo de Diana, Sucy y Constanze iba algo más adelantado pero no dejaba de escuchar una discusión entre las dos primeras, sobre cuáles deberían ser los ingredientes que deberían utilizar. Por un lado estaba Diana que lo sabía gracias a sus libros y en el otro Sucy que los conocía por experiencia propia"

"Amanda me llamo la atención y seguimos con la siguiente pócima "Sueños psíquicos", nunca los había experimentado y que digamos tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Recordaba los ingredientes gracias a los resúmenes, por lo que se los dije a Hannah, los cuales se puso a buscarlos"

"5 gotas de Oleum Lunam (Aceite lunar), tres tercios de Santalum Album (Sándalo) y de Jasminum (Jazmín)"

"Mientras tanto Amanda se dedicaba a limpiar el pequeño caldero. Echamos el sándalo y el Jazmín, cuando estuvo a una buena temperatura echamos las 5 gotas de aceite lunar en intervalos de 10 segundos y tapamos rápidamente, esperamos 1 minutos, apagamos y retiramos del fuego"

"Esta vez fue Amanda quien busco el recipiente, trayendo uno en forma de cilindro con un color oscuro. Vertimos el contenido y Hannah recito un pequeño hechizo. Lo etiquetamos y lo entregamos con una pequeña nota. Donde explica que se tenía que utilizar en el plenilunio o luna llena"

"El grupo de Lotte iba por la poción del miedo y por lo visto, no habían calculado bien las cantidades porque el recipiente se rompió directamente en Lotte, la cual empezó a sufrir pequeños ataques de miedo esporádicos. Cuando fallas las pociones siempre suele invertirse los resultados, provocando lo contrario de lo esperado. Sucy se sobresaltó mucho al ver lo ocurrido, fue detenida por Constanze, no vaya a ser que descalificaran a ambos grupos. La peli morada estaba muy agitada y preocupada por ver a Lotte tirada en el suelo muerta de miedo, sin querer acercarse a nadie ni dejando a nadie que lo hiciera. Era duro ver a Lotte de esa manera."

"Lukic-Sensei llego con un pequeño frasco que la ayudo al momento, tuvo que descansar durante 5 minutos, pero ya se encontraba mejor, un poco cohibida pero bien. Sabían perfectamente que ese error les iba a bajar la nota y eso hacía sentir un poco culpable a Lotte. Rápidamente Jasminka y Barbara la tranquilizaron, una poción menos tampoco iba a cambiar mucho la nota"

"Sucy se había tranquilizado, veía como su grupo empezaba con la pócima de petrificación. Nosotras aun íbamos a empezar con la del miedo, esperábamos no equivocarnos"

"Como esta era más difícil pusimos en común los ingredientes y las medidas hasta encontrar semejanza. Los ingredientes fueron: Ala de dardo Azul, Cola de Espada Cyrondílica, Corazón de Daedra, putrefacción de Namira (Un tipo de hongo) y Colmillo de lobo blanco. Todo junto con un cuarto de agua del caldero, removimos con una varita en sentido de las agujas del reloj durante 1 minutos. Lo echamos en un frasco trasparente con los bordes dorados y dejamos reposar. Al ver que no explotaba supusimos que lo habíamos hecho bien"

"El grupo de Lotte y de Sucy ya habían terminado por lo que ambas estaban juntas, podía ver como Sucy abrazaba a Lotte, la cual estaba descansando la cabeza en su hombre, era realmente tierno. Jasminka les daba algo de comer para pasar el rato"

"Nosotras empezamos la última pócima, Hannah nos dijo, que esta era más difícil y que tendríamos que tener más cuidado. A la simple señal de que fuera a explotar, nos dijo que corriéramos"

"Recogimos los ingredientes y los separamos del resto. Lengua de Serpiente (Ophioglossum Vulgatun), Oreja de Liebre (Cynoglossum Officinale), Cola de caballo (Equisetum Ramosissimum) Cornezuelo del Centeno (Claviceps purpurea) todos estos ingredientes eran plantas o hongos pese al nombre que tenían. Por último los dos ingredientes más importantes: Mandrágora (Mandrágora Autumnalis) y Belladona (Atropa Belladonna)

"Estas dos últimas que nos enseñó Amanda eran bastante curiosas y eran utilizadas para una gran cantidad de pócimas"

"La mandrágora se trataba de una hermosa planta de la familia de la Solanáceas, sus raíces bifurcadas tienen una forma que recuerda a la de un pequeño humano, al arrancarla del suelo la planta grita provocando la muerte de aquel que la arranca. De la misma manera, la belladona también pertenece a la familia de las solanácea, en este caso es un arbusto de flores moradas y hojas perennes. También tiene un aire místico muy llamativo, no soporta el sol directo, pudiéndose encontrar en zonas sombrías. Sus flores desprenden un aroma no muy agradable pero no es venenosa. En el interior de ella vive un ente demoníaco que solo puede salir la noche de Walpurgis (festividad popular, conocida por todos como la noche de brujas) Aunque eso del ente, es más conocida como una leyenda o fabula"

 **-No la ol** **á** **is, huele realmente mal.** -Dijo Amanda a modo de recomendación.

"Hannah y yo asentimos"

"Amanda volvió a limpiar el caldero, Hannah con mi ayuda medimos las cantidades y las echamos en su interior con 100ml de agua. Cortamos por trozos la mandrágora y separamos las hojas de la Belladona. Removimos el líquido con nuestras varitas, el cual iba cambiando de un color azul a uno grisáceo plateado"

"Desde lejos podía ver como Diana no dejaba de mirarnos, ¿Acaso estaba preocupada por nosotras?"

"Al terminarlo, lo agarre entre mis manos y lo mire detenidamente, me lo acerque un poco para poder saber a qué olía, ya que ninguno de sus ingredientes era venenoso. Tenía un fuerte olor a hierro oxidado"

"Una vez con el frasquito en mis manos, este empezó a parpadear peligrosamente"

"Mire a mi alrededor y note como todo iba a cámara lenta, veía a Amanda y a Hannah gritar en mi dirección. Sucy estaba muy sorprendida, Diana se había levantado del banco e iba hacia mi"

"No me podía mover, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. No conseguía articular palabra, empecé a no poder pensar con claridad, me sentía terriblemente mareada, tenía unas nauseas indescriptibles, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a mi alrededor. Toda esta impotencia hizo que empezara a temblar, el recipiente no dejaba de parpadear y yo estaba muerta de miedo"

"El recipiente termino explotando, causando una pequeña sacudida en la habitación"

"Lo último que había visto antes de desmayarme fue a Diana corriendo hacia mí, con la varita en la mano. Después, todo se sumió en una oscuridad perfecta"

"Al despertar, Diana estaba encima de mí llorando, trataba de despertarme, al ver que abría los ojos, poso su mano en mi mejilla. No la podía sentir y eso me daba mucha rabia"

"Sus lágrimas cayeron en mi mejilla, Lotte las limpio con su mano de forma delicada. Un fuerte pitido en mi oído derecho se fue intensificando, cerré los ojos con fuerza debido al dolor"

"Tenía la mitad derecha de mi cuerpo complemente petrificada. Me sentía sumamente cansada, fui cerrando los ojos hasta perder de vista a Diana"

 **FINAL AKKO POV**

* * *

 **Pues aqu** **í** **est** **á** **el cap** **í** **tulo cinco, m** **á** **s vale tarde que nunca** **¿** **no? Ya ten** **í** **a ganas de seguir escribiendo xD.**

 **Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, he estado bastante liado.**

 **Tengo que admitir que he reescrito la parte en la que Amanda se mete en la cama con Constanze, creo que no era el momento de poner algo subido de tono entre ellas. Eso s** **í** **, me est** **á** **gustando mucho esta pareja pero a** **ú** **n no tengo decidido c** **ó** **mo voy a plasmar los sentimientos de Constanze.**

 **La parte del examen de pociones, ha sido divertida escribirla, no ten** **í** **a ni idea de c** **ó** **mo empezar y creo que he podido contar algo medianamente entretenido. Por si os lo pregunt** **á** **is la diferencia entre p** **ó** **cima y poci** **ó** **n es que la primera es el frasquito en s** **í** **y la poci** **ó** **n es la f** **ó** **rmula propiamente dicha.**

 **Pese a que no he escrito nada desde finales de julio, ha habido mucha gente que ha empezado a leer la historia. Gracias por los review, favoritos y seguimiento, me hace bastante ilusi** **ó** **n ver que a la gente le gusta.**

 **La idea del Lemon os ha gustado bastante, tengo la intenci** **ó** **n de hacerlos de manera rom** **á** **ntica nada demasiado expl** **í** **cito o extravagante (No s** **é** **si me explico bien)**

 **En todo este tiempo han salido muchos fanart de Little Wich Academia as** **í** **que os dejo por aqu** **í** **3 fotitos.**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?f250adc3ce0abbc897f14148d1ed9814o(x)jpg**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?1ef2d3d1ac4511feba7039da61a8743co(x)jpg**

 **subefotos(x)com(x)ver(x)?8fcc6baf4cb254aa33c958dcd3c390d8o(x)jpg**

 **(Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, barra del 7, barra del 7, punto)**

 **La primera es de c** **ó** **mo se ver** **í** **an Amanda y Constanze con trenzas, al igual que en la historia.**

 **Si os interesa en Twitter hay un usuario llamado Ticcytx que hace fan art muy buenos.**

 **Si ten** **é** **is alguna sugerencia respecto a la historia no dud** **é** **is en** **dec** **í** **rmelo.**

 **Pues nada, ya nos veremos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¿Qué es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Nota:** Estoy convencido de que esta vez es la definitiva XD. He corregido faltas de ortografía e incongruencia que he visto en los primeros cinco capítulos **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **POV DIANA**

"Habían pasado no mucho más de 45 minutos desde que Lukic-Sensei dio inicio con el examen práctico. Después de una corta ronda de preguntas a cada uno de los miembros de cada grupo"

"Mi equipo formado por Sucy y Constanze había terminado hacia un rato. Constanze se prestó voluntaria para llevar la última pócima junto al resto. La profesora quería que dejáramos todas las preparaciones en su mesa con un pequeño cartel que las diferenciara, además de nuestros nombres"

"Lukic-Sensei sin despegar mucho la mirada del resto de alumnas, evaluaba y calificaba cada una de las pociones. Acto seguido nos adjudicaba una nota general y otra individual, también nos entregaba unas pequeñas anotaciones que había tomado mientras nos observaba a lo largo de la clase. En las cuales destacaba nuestros punto fuertes y débiles en las diferentes aptitudes que desempeñamos durante el examen. Tales como trabajo en equipo, confianza, resolución de situaciones complicadas, compromiso, responsabilidad, humildad y resultados"

"Constaba creer que hubiera estado pendiente de cada una de nosotras y no solo de nuestro grupo, sino de toda la clase en general"

"Sin leer la nota sabía perfectamente en donde había flaqueado, fui bastante tozuda respecto a la elaboración y reunión de ingredientes. En más de una ocasión tuve mis discrepancias con Sucy. Sabía perfectamente que ella conocía y poseía una gran experiencia en este terreno, pero, aun así, le lleve la contraria en más de una ocasión"

"Me era difícil creer que los libros de los cuales saque toda la información para el examen estaban equivocados, era de esas personas que seguían las instrucciones al pie de la letra y una vez que me sacas de mi zona de confort me veo un poco perdida"

"Me alegro que Sucy no diera su brazo a torcer, aprendí mucho con ella. Sí que era cierto que en general el resultado iba a ser el mismo, pero con sus indicaciones conseguíamos unas pociones más concentradas y estables que haciéndolas por el método habitual"

"No había que fijarse mucho para comprender que Sucy disfrutaba de esto y lo que menos quería era fallar en algo que se le daba tan bien. Cabe añadir que sin Constanze, ambas no habríamos llegado a entendernos del todo bien, era rápida, tenía conocimientos que nos ayudaron bastante y era muy buena mediadora"

"Formábamos un buen equipo de eso estaba segura, me acerque a ellas una vez que la profesora termino de hablar con nosotras. Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento y felicitarlas por el buen trabajo que habían realizado"

"Note como Sucy no desviaba la mirada de Lotte, después del incidente con la pócima del miedo, esta estuvo bastante preocupada por su compañera. Durante el examen la peli-rosa le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando a Lotte notando en la cara de la primera un poco de preocupación"

"Fue algo que no esperábamos que pasara, pero la profesora fue rápida y pudo darle una solución apropiada, aun se podía ver como Lotte tenía escalofríos, la mirada perdida y desorientada, pero el gran apoyo que sintió de parte de Jasminka y Bárbara después del incidente le ayudo bastante"

"En su momento pude escuchar como sus compañeras intentaban evitar que se preocupara por la nota, lo estaban haciendo muy bien, una pócima menos tampoco iba a marcar la diferencia, pese a eso, era imposible que no se sintiera culpable por el pequeño error que había cometido"

"Nos sentamos las tres juntas en unos de los bancos que estaban al fondo de la clase, debajo de uno de los ventanales que daban al único bosque que rodeaba la academia. Estuvimos hablando entre nosotras hasta que terminaran el resto de grupos, de vez en cuando echaba una mirada al grupo formado por Amanda, Akko y Hannah"

"Lo estaban haciendo muy bien, estaba muy sorprendida. Iban por la ultima pócima, la más difícil y peligrosa, pero si seguían trabajando juntas como hasta ahora todo tendría que salir bien"

"Como el grupo de Lotte ya había terminado, las invitamos a que se sentaran con nosotras. Les hicimos un hueco a cada una. Lotte se sentó con Sucy y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera, esta mientras tanto empezó a acariciar la melena de Lotte tratando de tranquilizarla un poco más. Jasminka se sentó en uno de los laterales jugando con uno de los robots de Constanze y levantando su mano derecha a modo de saludo una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Hannah se sentó junto a Constanze, estas estuvieron hablando de lo difícil que había sido el examen y las notas que les habían puesto a cada una"

"Ya solo quedaba el grupo de Akko, que hasta ahora no había cometido ni un error y que a juzgar por sus expresiones estaba decididas a bordar el examen. Nos les quedaba mucho para terminar, podía ver como la peli-castaña ya vertía el contenido en un frasquito que tuvo que elegir Hannah después de que ni Akko ni Amanda se pusieran de acuerdo"

"Desvié la mirada hacia mi izquierda después de que Sucy me llamara. Esta, me estaba ofreciendo algo para picar, supuse enseguida que esto era obra de Jasminka por lo que la miré y le di las gracias. Agarré un par de patatas y me las fui llevando a la boca una por una. Todas empezábamos a tener un poco de hambre, estábamos impacientes de poder ir a comer, terminar con las clases y empezar con estas mini-vacaciones de 15 días"

"Volví a poner atención en Akko, pero esta vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron, esta me sonrió y yo un poco avergonzada le devolví la sonrisa. Por lo que podía observar ya tenía la poción terminada en su mano y se la llevaba a la nariz para poder olerla"

"Tenía que aclarar que los ingredientes utilizados para la despetrificación no eran venenosos, ni por separados ni juntos siempre y cuando la pócima estuviera bien realizada. Al no ver nada fuera de lo normal en el frasco supuse que todo estaría bien pero entonces, lo que no llegaba a comprender era porque Akko tenía esa expresión tan apagada y pensativa después de sonreírme de oreja a oreja"

"Amanda y Hannah estaban colocando el resto de las pócimas y sus correspondientes nombres en la mesa de la profesora mientras esta les decía algo. Amanda metió prisa a Akko para que se reuniera con ellas y así pudieran irse a comer cuánto antes"

"Lukic-Sensei salió de la clase, supuse que iría a su despacho a por algún papel o circular que se le había agotado. Pasaban los segundos y Akko no se movía, su expresión reflejaba nerviosismo y podía ver como empezaba a sudar. Un escalofrió atravesó mi cuerpo cuando la pequeña botella de cristal que sostenía en su mano derecha empezó a parpadear, después de aquello sentí como si el mundo se hubiera detenido"

"No me lo podía creer, tenía que pasar justo ahora que la profesora se había ido, me levanté del banco y fui corriendo hacia ella bajo el asombro del resto de compañeras y la incredulidad de Amanda y Hannah. Si no me equivocaba tenía entre 45 y 60 segundos antes de que explotara. Tenía que darme prisa"

Todo encajaba ahora, la elaboración estaba mal realizada y los efectos secundarios había salido a relucir una vez que Akko olio la mezcla, pero no fue hasta poco después que comprendí que mi peli-castaña estaba paralizada y que lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien que la ayudara"

 **\- ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?** -Dije chasqueado la lengua y enfadándome conmigo misma.

"Vi como Amanda corría también hacia Akko, ¿Acaso tenía un plan? ¿Cómo de peligrosa seria la explosión? ¿Qué efectos secundarios saldrían a relucir? ¿Debería crear alguna barrera para proteger al resto de clase o no hará falta? Me vinieron muchas preguntas en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto"

"Todo esto era demasiado, por ahora debería llegar hasta Akko y pensar algo rápidamente junto a Amanda y así poder ayudarla entre las dos."

"Fui la primera en llegar, coloque mi mano en su acalorada mejilla mientras levantaba su rostro y le decía que no se preocupara que haría todo lo posible para que no le pasara nada. Akko relajo un poco la expresión, confiaba plenamente en mí. No debía fallar, no podía"

"Saque mi varita y cree una barrera que protegiera al resto de alumnas de nosotras. Amanda ya a mi lado fue rápidamente a la mano de Akko para intentar quitarle la pequeña botella"

"Tras los intentos fallidos de poder separar la botella de la mano de Akko, Amanda saco su varita y levanto su mirada hacia mí para darme a entender de que iba a ser muy difícil quitársela por las buenas. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo así que me preparamos para lo peor"

"Entre las dos creamos una barrera protectora que aislara toda su mano derecha del resto del cuerpo a modo de burbuja, también creemos una capa que se adaptaba en forma y tamaño al frasco y así poder separarla de la mano de Akko y prever daños mayores. Al terminarla y sin previo aviso aquella botellita exploto, la onda expansiva fue mucho mayor de lo que en un principio creímos las dos"

"Nos lanzó a cada una a un lado diferente de la habitación, la peor parte se la llevo Amanda que chocó contra una de las mesas de metal de la clase, quedando inconsciente al momento. Gran parte de los ingredientes que reposaban en las mesas cercanas a nosotras salieron despedidos hacia el suelo y las paredes."

"Yo fui lanzada hacia un armario empotrado con las puertas cerradas, aunque me había hecho daño en el costado y respiraba con dificultada, decidí levantarme apoyada en un bastón con un bonito acabado mate que estaba apoyado en la pared."

"En mi intento de levantarme vi como Constanze y Jasminka llegaban junto a Amanda. La pelirroja tenía una pequeña herida cerca de la oreja izquierda de la cual brotaba un poco de sangre. Sus compañeras preocupadas presionaron la herida con la corbata de una de ellas. Con la varita fueron recitando varios conjuros para parar el sangrado y curar la herida peros fueron sorprendidas por los efectos secundarios de la poción."

"Rápidamente todo el lado derecho y gran parte de izquierdo se fue cristalizando de los pies hasta los hombros impidiendo a estas dos tratar el resto de heridas, que iban desde arañazos hasta alguna que otra quemadura superficial."

"Por el contrario, Akko había chocado contra una estantería quedado completamente inconsciente y sepultada por los diferentes objetos que reposaban en las baldas. Ya junto a ella fui retirando uno por uno los objetos que tenía encima, tratando de ser cuidadosa en todo momento. Akko tenía un montón de cristales clavados en la mano y para complicar más las cosas el lado derecho de mi amiga se empezaba a cristalizar. Al igual que Amanda tenia bastantes rozaduras y moratones, pero ninguna herida abierta."

"El ver a Amanda y a Akko en este estado hizo plantarme muchas cosas. No había sido capaz de protegerlas adecuadamente, cuando ambas habían confiado en mí. Un ligero temblor fue dominando mi mano y las primeras lágrimas de impotencias fueron cayendo."

"Al momento Sucy llego a mi lado, arrodillándose y ayudándome a quitar las cosas de encima de Akko. Me acerque al pecho para notar el ritmo de su respiración la cual parecía una locomotora, al volver a mi posición original note como Akko empezaba a abrir los ojos con lentitud, desorienta y sin entender del todo la situación. Aturdida por la luz y el bullicio de la clase. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y le pedí perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón. Una de mis lágrimas cayó en su mejilla, deslizándose hasta su mentón. Después de aquello, Akko no volvió a abrir los ojos."

"Me pitaban los oídos y no podía escuchar con claridad que era lo que me decía Sucy. Esta movió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando un bonito pañuelo con unos bordados de hongos y setas de diferentes colores.

"En la esquina inferior se podían ver las iniciales de ella y Lotte. Paso el pañuelo por debajo de mi nariz, la cual estaba sangrando y yo no me había dado ni cuenta."

"Bárbara se acercó y me comento que Hannah había ido a avisar a la profesora y a la enfermera. Como me empezaba a marear Bárbara se colocó a mi espalda y me sujeto para que no me cayera."

"Al rato llego la profesora acompaña de la enfermera y un pequeño grupo de ayudantes con camillas."

"Las primeras en ser atendidas fueron Amanda y Akko. La pelirroja aparte de tener la herida en la cabeza, del cuerpo paralizado y cristalizados, se notaba unas raras manchas a lo largo del cuerpo."

"Jasminka y Constanze no se separaron en ningún momento de ella, es más, la segunda no quiso soltar su mano. Antes de subirla a la camilla, le limpiaron las heridas que tenía al descubierto y pararon el sangrado."

"No tardaron mucho en llevársela a una de las habitaciones de la enfermería junto con Akko después de hacer algo muy parecido con ella."

"Después fue mi turno, aunque a diferencia de estas dos no estaba tan mal, empezaba a costarme respirar y notaba como me era más difícil caminar. Ayudada por Hannah y Bárbara me llevaron hasta la enfermería, entramos a una de las habitaciones donde ya estaban Akko y Amanda siendo atenida."

"Lo primero era quitar la cristalización, tratar y desinfectar las heridas y solucionar lo de la parálisis."

"Me senté en la cama desocupada y al momento llego alguien para atenderme, les pedí a Hannah y Bárbara que se fueran a comer, pero estas se negaron, querían quedarse conmigo al igual que habían hecho Sucy, Jasminka, Constanze y Lotte."

"Por lo que pude escuchar de mi enfermera, la pócima no había petrificado ni cristalizado ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero al ser potencialmente venenosa tenían que estar en observación. Esta me entrego un vaso con un líquido en su interior, no tenía muy buena pinta ni tampoco tenía un olor que llamara mi atención, pero en estos momentos no podía pedir más."

"Me quitaron la chaqueta, me tumbaron en la cama para limpiarme las heridas y revisar mi cuerpo. Mis parpados fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta que me dormí."

"Abrí los ojos de forma intermitente a lo largo de la tarde como de un cometa fugaz se tratará, en muchas de esas ocasiones era despertada para tomar mis medicinas y cambiar mis vendas."

"En una de esas ocasiones fui puesta de lado y vi como el cuerpo de Amanda ya no estaba cristalizado, Constanze dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la cama agarrada todavía a la mano de la pelirroja, pero con esta muy cerca de sus labios."

"Después de eso no volví a abrir los ojos hasta que la noche cayó sobre toda la academia. El incesante entrar y salir de la gente fue sustituido por el apacible sonido de los grillos y el cuchicheo de dos personas que inundaba toda la habitación"

 **FINAL POV DIANA**

* * *

La enfermería se encontraba en la planta de abajo cerca de la biblioteca. Esta, era como el eje central. De ella se podía ir a una gran variedad de habitaciones que casi siempre contaba co camas.

Cada una de ellas poseía grandes vitrinas con un sinfín de pociones e ingredientes mágicos además de aparatos médicos de última generación.

La habitación en la cual estaban las tres chicas era de luz natural, poseía un gigantesco ventanal con el que se podía ver el principio del bosque. Las camas estaban de forma paralela al resto. Frente a estas había unas seis sillas que previamente habían sido usas por sus compañeras. En el dormitorio había una mesilla de noche, una vitrina y una amplia mesa que daba con una de las esquinas de la habitación. En la cual reposaban numerosos libros de medicina apilados unos encima de otros. Además, de tres platos vacíos. El ultimo a la derecha era el único que poseía un sobre sin abrir. En el que ponía Diana.

La peli-blanca se terminó despertando por el molesto ruido que hacían dos chicas en la habitación. También sentía como si las tuviera a su lado y eso sería algo difícil de creer porque entre cama y cama había un amplio espacio.

Sacando fuerza de donde no las tenía entreabrió los ojos viendo dos figuras, confirmado que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba tapada con una manta hasta el cuello pese a eso no tenía calor. A nivel de temperatura se podría decir que estaba muy cómoda.

Los segundos pasabas y con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad decidió reincorporase, pero un dolor punzante en uno de los costados se lo impidió causando sorpresa en las dos chicas que estaban con ella.

 **-Pero mira quien ha vuelto en sí.** –Dijo Amanda bastante alegre **–No ha sido necesario un beso para despertarla –** Dijo sentada en la cama y mirando a Akko

 **-Ten cuidado Diana, es posible que aun te duela el costado** –Dijo Akko acercándose a Diana para ver si estaba del todo bien.

Después de un largo suspiro, Diana se vio con las fuerzas suficientes para poder levantar un poco el cuerpo y apoyarlo en el cabecero de la cama. Uno bastante simple y completamente blanco.

 **\- ¿Qué hacéis en mi cama?** –Dijo Diana aclarándose la voz.

 **-Pues…queríamos estar contigo.** –Dijo Akko con una sonrisa.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** –Dijo sorprendida.

 **-Veras**. –Empezó Amanda. **–Cuando me desperté hace dos horas, te encontré temblando y moviéndote de un lado a otro como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Estabas ardiendo y completamente empapada, por lo que con mucho cuidado te cambie de camiseta por una que dejaron Hannah y Bárbara**. –Dijo Amanda mirándola a los ojos. **–Me quede contigo hasta que te dormiste de nuevo y como no te quería dejar sola junte nuestras camas y te fui cambiando el paño mojado cada 30 minutos.**

 **-Yo me desperté hace unos 20 minutos** –Dijo Akko señalándose con el pulgar. **–Junte mi cama y hemos estado contigo desde entonces. Se te veía mucho más tranquila y alegre con nosotras.**

 **-Además, esta no es tu cama, te moví a la mía para mayor comodidad** –Dijo Amanda estirándose.

 **-Gracias por cuidar de mi cuando estaba inconsciente Amanda, he estado durmiendo desde que viene a la enfermería ¿Sabéis que hora es?** –Pregunto Diana tocándose la cara

 **-Hace un rato escuchamos como le echaban la llave a la puerta de la cocina por lo que deben de ser las 00:05 aproximadamente.** –Respondió Akko tras pensarlo un poco. **–No pensábamos que te fueras a levantar hasta mañana por la mañana.** –Soltó Akko **–Me alegra ver que tampoco fue nada grave.**

 **-En serio. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.** -Dijo Diana totalmente conmovida.

 **-No, me las des. Tu habrías hecho lo mismo si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, es más, lo hiciste salvándonos a las dos de algo mucho peor que una leve contusión, moratones, quemaduras y heridas superficiales.** –Dijo Amanda acercándose a Diana y abrazándola **–Gracias por todo.**

Diana se vio superada por los sentimientos de Amanda y lo mucho que significaban esas palabras. Akko la observaba a cierta distancia, cuando se miraron, pudo ver como los labios de esta le daban las gracias en voz baja. Diana empezó a llorar.

 **-Oh! Venga no llores** –Salto Amanda al escucharla.

 **-No pude protegeros apropiadamente, si hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar no estaríamos las tres en la enfermería y con todas estas heridas.**

Akko estallo al escuchar esas palabras, se tiró encima de Diana y Amanda a la vez que las abrazaba y se ponía a llorar a moco tendido.

 **-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo** –Dijo Akko con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **–Tu al igual que Amanda vinisteis a mi lado para poder ayudarme, si no hubiera olido la poción nada de esto habría pasado y no os hubierais puesto en peligro por alguien como yo.** –Dijo Akko abrazándolas.

Amanda le pego con el dorso de la mano a Akko.

 **-Ninguna tiene la culpa, Akko no sabías que podía pasar eso, todas nosotras pensábamos que la poción había salido bien y tu Diana, hiciste lo que pudiste y aun así nos salvaste la vida.**

Las tres chicas estuvieron tumbadas en la cama hasta que la situación se tranquilizó.

 **-Amanda.** –Empezó Diana cogiendo aire. **–En el tiempo que estuve consciente, Constanze y Jasminka no se separaron de ti en ningún momento. Estaban muy preocupadas, a lo largo de la tarde pude ver como Constanze dormía en tu cama agarra a tu mano. ¿Lo sabias?**

 **-N..no, no lo sabía, en la nota que me dejaron además de regañarme por mi comportamiento se las veía muy preocupadas, pero no sabía nada de eso. Les tuve que haber pegado un gran susto.** –Dijo Amanda resoplando

 **\- ¿Las has ido a ver?** –Pregunto Akko curiosa

 **-Entre una cosa y otra no he podido, pero como ya me encuentro mejor creo que podría ir a verlas un rato. Todavía no es muy tarde** –Dijo girándose en la cama.

 **-Por si no lo sabias, en su carta** –Dijo Akko señalando a Amanda **-Y en la mía nos dicen explícitamente que si nos despertamos no hagamos nada malo. La enfermera vendrá por la mañana a ver cómo estamos y que después de todo lo ocurrido tenemos que reposar. Ah! También dice que más nos vale que estemos aquí para cuando ella venga.** –Dijo Akko arrastrándose por la cama y agarrando la carta que se había caído en el suelo.

 **-En la mía lo ponen con letras grandes, como si no fuera a verlas.** –Dijo Amanda enseñándole su carta.

 **-Pues ya sabéis, no hagáis nada malo.** –Dijo Diana, aunque ni ella misma podía evitar que hicieran algo malo. **–¿Que más ponía en tu carta Akko?**

 **-Bueno, Sucy estaba...nunca la había visto tan enfada**. -Dijo Akko negando con la cabeza. **–Lotte por el contrario parecía tranquila, confiaba en que me recuperaría. Mira lo diferente que escriben Diana.** –Dijo mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama y se acercaba a Diana para enseñarle lo diferente que escribían sus dos amigas. **-No me merezco unas amigas así** –Dijo Akko tapándose la cara con la carta.

 **-Por si te lo preguntas, encima de aquella mesa hay una carta que te dejaron Hannah y Bárbara**. –Dijo Amanda de pie a la venta intentándola abrir para que entrará un poco de aire. **–No la hemos abierto, no te preocupes.**

 **-Ah! Vale.** –Dijo Diana contenta. **–Voy a por ella.** –Dijo haciendo el amague de levantarse.

 **-No te preocupes, ya voy yo.** –Dijo Akko levantándose y yendo

Ya con la carta en la mano, Akko recordó que se había comido la tarta que le habían dejado Hannah y Bárbara. Lo hizo porque no pensaba que Diana fuera a despertar, además, el hambre que tenía no la dejaba tranquila

Akko se giró a Amanda y estas se miraron. La primera con una sonrisa nerviosa fue caminando lentamente hasta Diana para entregarle la carta. Amanda cerro la ventana y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, resoplando.

En la carta de Diana, Hannah y Bárbara se veía muy preocupadas por ella, le pedían encarecidamente que guardara reposo si se levantaba. Tenía una botella de agua en una pequeña nevera que estaba debajo de uno de los armarios y un trozo de tarta de zanahoria por si le entraba hambre.

En la carta también le decían que gracias a los medicamentos y un par de hechizos su recuperación fue muy favorable. En el momento de la onda expansiva el golpe contra el armario provoco que se fracturara dos costillas, pero habían sanado completamente aunque podía notar algún que otro pinchazo.

Las rozaduras y los moratones deberían desaparecer a lo largo de la noche. La carta terminaba diciendo que para mañana estaría como nueva.

Diana doblo la carta y se quedó mirando a sus dos compañeras mientras las observaba con mucho más detenimiento.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a por la botella de agua, una vez con ella en la mano se fijó que la tarta de zanahoria de la que hablaban sus compañeras ya no estaba. Su plato estaba igual de vacío que los otros dos. Más o menos sabía lo que había pasado.

 **\- ¿Que ha pasado con la mi tarta?** –Pregunto Diana mirando a Akko y a Amanda.

 **-Bueno, me ha gustado este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas**. –Dijo Amanda mientras se levantaba y se colocaba el chaleco. **–Nos vemos más tarde ¿Vale? Me voy a ver a Jasminka y Constanze.**

Diana le bloqueo el paso, parándola a pocos centímetros de ella.

 **-Mira, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea** –Dijo Amanda con los ojos bien abiertos. **–Como Akko se ha comido tu tarta por error y yo me he comido sus magdalenas. ¿Por qué no vais las dos juntas a la cocina?** –Dijo Amanda guiñándole un ojo a Diana.

 **\- ¿Lo de mis magdalenas también fue una equivocación?** –Pregunto Akko confiando en Amanda

La pelirroja la miro de arriba abajo.

 **-Nos vemos, ten cuidado con tu costado Diana** –Dijo Amanda despidiéndose. **Akko que no se te olvide lo que te dije ¿Vale?**

Acto seguido salió por la puerta, dejando a Akko con la palabra en la boca.

 **-Que gracioso ¿No? Todo ha sido una equivocación. -** Dijo Akko silbando para otro lado intentando no mantener contacto visual con Diana.

Diana se puso a escasos centímetros de Akko.

 **-No te preocupes no estoy enfada ni nada de eso. Pero…tienes que tomar la responsabilidad**. –Dijo Diana coquetamente.

 **\- ¿Ah? No te preocupes, ya voy yo. Espérame aquí.** –Dijo Akko sonrojada por tener tan cerca a Diana.

Diana le ofreció la mano.

 **-Yo voy contigo Akko**. –Soltó Diana **–No te voy a dejar.** –Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas e intentando mantener contacto con Akko.

Antes de que Akko pudiera hablar. Diana entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos sacándola de la habitación.

Entre todo eso, Amanda las estaba observando desde lejos con una sonrisa.

 **-Me encanta cuando todo sale a pedir de boca. -** Dijo Amanda dándose la vuelta y caminando a su habitación para ver a sus compañeras.

* * *

 **POV AKKO**

¿Acaso estoy en el cielo? ¡Diana está siendo muy cariñosa conmigo!

¡Además! ¡Estamos tomadas de las manos! ¿Sera que Diana?

No, tranquila Akko. No saques las cosas de contesto. No te hagas ilusiones. Por ahora centrate a lo que habéis venido y después…bueno después ya verás que haces. -Me dije para mi misma

¡Pero como quieres que me concentre si tiene la mano súper suave!

- **¿Estas bien Akko?** –Dijo Diana

 **-Si, por supuesto** **¿Por?** –Pregunte bajándome de mi nueve.

 **-Llevas haciendo una cara rara desde que salimos y bueno te has empezado a morder el labio. Y mira que he intentado cogerte de la mano de izquierda, pero parece que también te duele.** –Dijo Diana soltándose **–Me lo tenías que haber dicho antes.** –Dijo está un poco preocupada.

 **-No no no, solo es que…bueno…esto y aquello…** –Dije ahogándome con mis palabras. Intente tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad que es lo que iba a decir. Diana estaba con cara de no entender nada.

 **-No te preocupes Diana, ya apenas me duele la mano. Mañana lo más seguro es que me quiten las vendas. Así que da igual que cojas mi mano derecha.** –Dije guiñándole un ojo.

 **-Ja, como si yo quisiera cogerte la mano**. –Dijo Diana desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Ja, como si yo quisiera dejarte que cogieras mi mano** –Dije imitándola. Me acerque a ella, descruce sus brazos y entrelace mis dedos de la mano derecha con la suya. **–Vamos, ya casi llegamos** –Le dije con una sonrisa

Diana no me dijo nada hasta que llegamos. Espero que no me esté sudando mucho la mano. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Entre una cosa y otras ya estábamos frente a la puerta de la cocina. Esas puertas que tantas veces había atravesado desde que vine a estudiar a Luna Nova.

- **Tu eres aquí la experta, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?** –Pregunto Diana aun agarradas de la mano.

 **-No te preocupes. Nos colaremos sin ningún problema. Amanda me comento que instalaron nuevas máquinas de seguridad debido a los frecuentes robos que se estaban produciendo.** –Dije contándole muy entusiasmada **. –A Jasminka nunca la han pillado no sé cómo lo hace**. –Dije quedándome unos segundos pensando

 **-A Amanda y a ti ¿Cuantas veces os han pillado?** –Pregunto Diana

 **-Buff, muchas, ya ni siquiera recuerdo los sermones de Finnelan-Sensei, aunque la ultimas a la que pillaron fue a Amanda. Debido a eso la castigaron conmigo, el otro día, pero tampoco fue para tanto ya que fuimos al bosque prohibido. Pero, después tuvimos que trabajar en la cocina. Olvídalo y déjame que te explique qué vamos a hacer.**

 **-Oh! Estoy entusiasma por saberlo** –Dijo Diana curiosa.

Diana era hermosa hasta en la oscuridad, cada palabra provocaba una descarga por todo mi cuerpo.

 **-Mira, ¿Te has traído la varita?**

 **-Sí, ¿Por?**

 **-Pues no la utilices, hay sensores de magia. Por los alrededores. Lo mejor será ir hacia las puertas del comedor y ya dentro intentar llegar a la cocina y de ahí a la alacena o las neveras.**

 **-Ok, intentaré no utilizarla. Vamos entonces** –Dijo Diana tirando de mi esta vez.

En ese pequeño trayecto hasta el comedor estuve flotando. Una vez en las puertas, saque de mi chaleco unas pinzas.

 **\- ¿Que intentas? ¿Quién te ha enseñado a forzar una puerta?** -Pregunto Diana recostándose en la pared mientras me ponía de rodillas frente a la cerradura. **–Mira no me lo digas, seguro que fue Amanda.**

 **-Amanda sabe un montón de cosas.** –Dije mirándola con una sonrisa. **–Listo** –Dije abriendo la puerta y haciéndole una reverencia a Diana para que pasara.

 **\- ¡Oh! Amanda estaría orgullosa. ¿No cree?** –Dijo Diana entrando por la puerta

 **-No sabes cuánto**. –Dije levantando el dedo pulgar

Ahora estábamos en el amplio comedor, todas las sillas estaban boca bajo puestas encima de las mesas de forma ordenada.

Recorrimos la amplia sala con cuidado para no tirar ninguna silla y llamar la atención innecesariamente. Decidimos saltar por encima de las vitrinas para mayor comodidad así poder colarnos dentro de la cocina. Apartar de ahí todo fue mucho más fácil.

 **-Bien, ¿Que me recomiendas para comer?** –Dijo Diana arreglándose la falda.

 **-Creo que tengo algo que te gustará ¿A que nunca has probado los famosos pasteles de la directora?** –Dije alejándome de ella y señalándole una silla para que se sentara.

 **\- ¿La directora hace pasteles? Nunca había oído nada sobre de eso.** –Dijo Diana tomando asiento.

- **Pues sí, están riquísimos y son carísimos. Amanda me dio un trozo y fue una explosión de sabores. Si no me equivoco debe de haber un trozo en alguna de las neveras.**

Una de las tantas neveras estaba apagada y completamente vacía, sin cajones ni cristales. Seguro que iban a moverla de lugar.

 **-Aquí está.** -Dije mientras me la llevaba a las manos e iba de camino a la mesa.

Nos había tocado el premio gordo. Había más de media tarta.

 **-Come lo que quieras, yo también me partiré un trozo después pero primero iré a por unos vasos de leche**.

 **-Pues está muy buena** –Dijo Diana mientras le pegaba un bocado y se tapaba la boca mientras hablaba.

 **-Esta deliciosa, es una pena que no hubiera de chocolate o fresas**. **Pero la de lima tampoco está nada mal.**

Pasamos un largo tiempo en la habitación las dos solas. Hablando de muchas cosas, las travesuras que había hecho con Amanda y las que tenía en mente. Los planes que tenía pensado para estas vacaciones entre otras muchas cosas.

Pese a que estábamos solas, no fui capaz de hablar de mi último recuerdo antes del incidente, ese momento en el que se arrodillo a mi lado tratando de despertarme. Como sus lágrimas caían sobre mí y lo feliz que se veía cuando abrí los ojos por unos segundos.

 **-Oye Akko, he disfrutado mucho este rato que he pasado contigo** -Dijo Diana levantando la vista hacia el techo. **–Hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace un tiempo, me preguntaba si…**

Aquella expresión de nerviosismo e indecisión fue sustituida por un largo suspiro.

 **-No será eso una cámara de seguridad.** –Dijo señalándoselo con el dedo

 **-EHHHHH ¿Que estás diciendo? -** Dije girándome.

Se me cayó el alma al suelo en cuanto la vi.

– **Y ahí está la cosa que me comento Amanda y la que he olvidado.** –Dije sacando la lengua y dándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza con mi mano derecha. **-No te preocupes Diana puede que este apagada** –Dije mirándola detenidamente, percatándome de como girara a hacia sus lados **–Nada, olvida lo que he dicho**.

Diana entre tanto no dejaba de pensar, miraba la cámara, repasaba sus alrededores e investigaba cada mueble y nevera. Dando con la que estaba vacía.

 **\- ¿Que castigo te gustaría realizar Diana? Arrancar las malas hierbas es duro, pero se termina rápido. Limpiar el polvo es agotador** -Dije Recostándome en el asiento y perdiendo toda esperanza.

La peli-plateada me agarro del brazo para alejarme de la cámara de seguridad. Sacó su varita, apunto con tranquilidad y disparo un rayo haciendo que la cámara explotara en mil pedazos. Bajo todo mi asombro.

 **-Ya, problema resuelto**. –Dijo Diana con total calma. **-No tardaran en venís ¿No?**

En ese preciso instante grandes bloques de metal bloquearon toda salida imaginable, una luz roja salió del techo alumbrando toda la habitación con un parpadeo y un sonido ensordecedor.

 **-La seguridad debe de estar viniendo ahora mismo**. –Dije confirmándolo al oír la puerta del comedor abrirse de par en par. Dos Golems de piedras irrumpieron en la amplia sala

 **-Rápido, aún tenemos tiempo hasta que lleguen aquí.** -Dijo tirando de mí.

 **\- ¿A la nevera?** –Pregunte siendo arrastrada

 **-Sí, vamos a estar un poco apretadas, pero es un buen sitio y dudo que miren dentro de ella.**

En cuanto ya estaba cerrando la puerta aquellos Golems entraron en la habitación.

 **-Ay ay ay, mueve esa pierna hacia el otro lado y yo meto el brazo por aquí.**

 **-Mueve entonces tu pierna hacia atrás, que me estoy dando en la cabeza.**

 **-Cuidado ay ay con el codo ay ay me los estas clavando en el costado.**

 **-Si nos organizamos aquí cabemos, pero tienes que mover la rodilla.**

 **-Diana me estas clavando la varita en el estómago.**

 **-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.**

Al final conseguimos colocarnos de una manera cómoda, Diana con sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Mis piernas y las suyas cruzadas formando una "W" y mis brazos entorno a su cuello. Intentaba no caerme encima suya.

 **-Soy yo, o ¿Aquí hace mucho calor?** –Dijo susurrando a mi oído.

 **-Es solo tu imaginación Diana, no ves que estamos dentro de una nevera** –Dije con los ojos bien abiertos y enseñándole mis dientes.

Diana se hizo la dura al principio, pero terminó riéndose.

Al otro lado de la puerta pudimos escuchar como esos dos Golems buscaban por todas partes sin encontrar a nada o a nadie.

Habían pasado ya 5 minutos y tenía una de las piernas entumecidas. Como no podía aguantar más me deje caer sobre Diana. Mi cabeza fue a parar en su cuello, notando ese fuerte olor a lima que venía de sus labrios.

 **-Akko tu respiración me hace cosquillas. Déjame y saco mi mano para empujar la puerta, ya no se escucha a nadie fuera.**

 **\- Oye Diana ¿Podemos quedarnos un ratito más así?** –Dije en voz baja.

Diana se lo prenso durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Esta no dijo nada solo me abrazó un poco mas fuerte

Al rato, empuje la puerta y ayude a Diana. Todas las salidas seguían bloqueadas con gigantes muros de metal. Cortando todas las vías de escape.

Diana todavía agarrada a mi mano, no tardó mucho en encontrar una salida.

 **-Mira, podemos salir por los conductos de ventilación. No cabremos a menos que nos transformemos.** –Dijo Diana sacando la varita de su chaqueta.

Ambas agarramos la varita a la vez y recitamos el hechizo al mismo tiempo

\- ¡ **Metamorphie Faciesse!**

Al segundo, ambas nos habíamos transformado.

Diana lo había hecho en un elegante gato de patas largas. Con un pelaje blanco en su mayoría y rubio plateado en la parte de arriba a modo de flequillo. Bigotes largos y lisos de color grisáceo.

Yo me transforme en un pequeño ratón de color anaranjado, con un corto flequillo, orejas grandes y mejillas rosadas.

 **-Me estas mirando mucho Diana.** –Dije con un poco de miedo escondiéndome detrás de la pata de una mesa.

 **-A lo siento, será el instinto animal.** –Dijo Diana acercándome la varita. **\- ¿Puedes llevarla tú? Para mi va a ser un poco más difícil**. –Dijo acicalándose las orejas con sus patas delanteras.

 **-Claro, si me prometes que no mes va comer.** –Dije acercándome poco a poco

 **\- ¡Oh Akko!, si quisiera comerte ya lo habría hecho.** –Dijo Diana llegando hasta mi de un salto. **–Si te pesa mucho te puedo llevar yo**. –Dijo frotando su cabeza con mi pequeño cuerpo.

 **-Para, me haces cosquillas con tus orejas Diana** –Dije riéndome e intentando alejarlas con mis patitas.

 **-Venga, coge la varita y súbete encima de mí. En un par de saltos llegamos hasta arriba.**

 **\- ¿Podemos primero coger algo de queso?** –Dije olfateándolo

 **-No.** –Dijo tajantemente Diana. **–Vale, vale, pero quita esa cara.**

Iba con Diana y con trocito de queso ¿Acaso podía pedir algo más en este momento?

El trayecto fue confuso, no sabíamos si bajar para después subir o subir para después baja. Un lio completo.

 **-No pensé que fueras a destruir la cámara** –Dije ofreciéndole un poco de queso a Diana. **No querías que te castigaran ¿No?** –Dije dándole con un dedo en el costado.

 **-Meow.** –Dijo Diana erizándose. **–No lo he hecho por mí ¿Crees que me caería algún castigo por todo esto? Esta sería mi primera falta, Finnelan-Sensei haría la vista gorda o creerá que me obligaste a hacerlo. Todo lo he hecho por ti, aunque no lo parezca. Y no, no quiero queso, me sienta mal.**

 **-Gracias Diana** –Dije dejando la varita en el suelo y saltando encima de Diana de la alegría.

 **-Cuidado con las manos, me vas a manchar el pelo de queso.** -Dijo Diana intentándose librar de Akko

Al final conseguimos salir del conducto de ventilación. Como estábamos muy alto, me volví a subir encima del lomo de Diana. En un solo salto ya nos encontrábamos en el suelo conmigo.

 **-Pues al final todo ha salido bien** –Dije acariciando mis bigotillos

 **-Sí, lo hemos hecho muy bien Akko.** –Dijo Diana volviéndose a frotar conmigo, pero esta vez ronroneando al mismo tiempo

Estábamos tan concentradas en lo nuestro, que no vimos a Amanda sentada a un par de centímetros de nosotras. Observándonos con detenimiento.

 **-Por mí no paréis, pocas veces se ve aun gato y aun ratón juntos. ¿Esto es algún pasatiempo nuevo?** –Dijo Amanda acercándose a Diana

Entre toda la confusión, habíamos terminado en el piso de arriba.

 **-Bájame ahora mismo y deja de sobarme**. –Dijo Diana enseñando sus dientes.

– **Claro para que sigas marcando tu territorio ¿No? Sé muy bien lo que estabas haciendo.** –Dijo Amanda tocándole las orejas. **-Además, ¿Que vas a hacerme si no te bajo? ¿Maullarme más fuerte?** -Dijo echándose a reír.

Como no las escuchaba bien porque Amanda le estaba susurrando, me subí por la pierna de Amanda hasta colocarme encima de Diana.

Diana deshizo el hechizo, Amanda a duras penas pudo cogerla en brazos.

 **\- Uy, casi te me caes** –Dijo Amanda con su característica sonrisa mientras la sujetaba como a una princesa.

 **-Pues espera que ahora viene Akko.** –Dijo dejando a cuadros a Amanda

Al deshacer Diana el hechizo, pocos segundos después volví a la normalidad cayendo sobre Diana.

 **-No veáis lo mucho que pesáis las dos juntas.**

Como Amanda no pudo sujetarnos, nos caímos al suelo.

 **-Ay, ay, tengo que presuponer que vuestro asalto a la cocina ha salido más o menos ¿No?**

 **-Algo así, pero no nos han pillado que es lo bueno.**

 **-Veo que te has quitado las vendas.** -Pregunto Diana. - **¿Por?**

 **-Ya no me hacían falta. La herida han sanado por completo. Y Bueno, no quería que me vieran con ella.**

 **-Amanda, ¿Qué eran esas manchas que te salieron después de todo lo ocurrió esta mañana?**

 **-Fue una reacción alérgica. Ya casi no tengo** –Dijo Amanda levantándose un poco la camisa y enseñándonos su abdomen.

No dejaban de sorprenderme esos abdominales que tenía. Se veía muy sexy con ellos.

 **-Pero dejando eso a un lado, contadme que ha pasado. He escuchado que ha saltado la alarma.** –Dijo Amanda reincorporándose y ayudándonos a levantar. **–¿Te has hecho daño Diana?**

 **-Estoy bien Amanda**.

Ya de pie las 3, Amanda con sus brazos nos rodeó por los hombros a cada una y nos atrajo hacia ella. Se podía notar que mi pelirroja estaba de muy buen humor. ¿Por qué será?

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?** – Pregunto esta mientras íbamos de camino a la enfermería.

Diana y yo nos miramos compartiendo unas miradas cómplices. Lo que provoco que ambas estalláramos entre risas.

 **\- ¿Qué es eso tan graciosos**? –Dijo Amanda con dudada.

 **-No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado…** -Empecé a relatar

 **FINAL AKKO POV**

* * *

 **Pues capitulo 6. Solo he tardo como 9 meses xD.**

 **Este capitulo lo tenia hecho y pensaba publicarlo a mediados o principios de Noviembre pero mi ordenador murió.**

 **Llevo varios años leyendo Fanfiction y no os podéis creer la cantidad de veces que he leído eso. Hasta que me ha pasado a mi xD.**

 **He tenido que leerme toda la historia de nuevo y volver a escribir el capitulo.**

 **No quería abandonar esta historia por dos razones: La primera, es por toda la gente que la lee y segunda, porque es mi primer Fic (Le tengo cariño) y me gusta escribir, hasta yo quiero saber como continua la historia. Tengo muchas cosas que contar y situaciones que plasmar.**

 **A si que estoy de vuelta, actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda. Escribiré capítulos mas cortos pero mas seguidos que no sobrepasen las 6 mil palabras si es posible.**

 **Os dejo dos fotitos para no perder la costumbre xD**

 **fotos(x)subefotos(x)com(x)b836bb3e37a6ae3c110492e6cc97389bo(x)jpg**

 **fotos(x)subefotos(x)com(x)aa041d52a0e3a9be4bb4d3e02ba920a0o(x)jpg**

 **(Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, punto, barra del 7, punto)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, los favoritos, los comentarios y los follows. Me animan mucho.**

 **Si os interesa, hace como un mes y medio empece una historia de Life is Strange. Podéis echarle un ojo si os llama la atención.**

 **Y nada, el próximo capitulo empezara con un Pov de Amanda.**

 **Pues na, nos vemos.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¿Qué es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV AMANDA**

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento choco contra mis piernas provocando un ligero escalofrió que ascendió desde estas hasta terminar en mi cuello. Las ventanas del segundo piso estaban abiertas de par en par, la corriente de aire frió circulaba por todo el pasillo de la segunda planta y llegaba hasta mi como si de un tornado se tratase.

Mientras subía las escaleras estuve jugando con una de las pequeñas manchas que tenía en el antebrazo. La carta que Jasminka y Constanze me habían dejado explicaba con todo lujo de detalles que eran y porque me habían salido además del tiempo que me iban a durar. A primera hora de la mañana deberían de haber desaparecido.

Antes de llegar a mi habitación decidí parar un momento en el cuarto de baño, quería lavarme la cara y arreglarme, aunque sea solo un poco frente al espejo. Empuje la puerta y encendí la luz, como era habitual no había nadie.

Me acerque al espejo para poder verme un poco mejor, tenía el pelo totalmente alborotado, alguna que otra cicatriz en mis mejillas y cuello. Tenía una mirada cansada y un tanto apagada y eso que había dormido toda la tarde. Anímicamente me encontraba mejor pero mi rostro no lo reflejaba. La venda que estaba enrollada en mi cabeza tampoco ayudaba mucho a verme mejor.

Me lavé la cara y fui desenrollando poco a poco el vendaje hasta librarme por completo de el. Si apartaba el pelo de la zona en cuestión podía ver con claridad la cicatriz que había dejado el golpe, lo bueno es que esta ya estaba sanando. Una vez termine, arregle lo mejor que pude mi pelo y me acomode la ropa que llevaba. Bebí un poco de agua del grifo y abandoné el cuarto de baño ajustando un poco la puerta al salir.

Ya de camino al dormitorio me detuve en una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y de las cuales entraba tanto aire, saque un poco la cabeza y tome una bocanada de aire, me quede unos segundos observado las estrellas, pensado en mis compañeras de habitación y en la relación de Diana y Akko.

Quería lo mejor para ellas y esperaba que avanzaran un poco en su relación. Alguna de las dos tenía que dar el primer paso y una vez hecho, estoy segura de que el resto fluirá como la seda.

Ya frente a mi dormitorio estuve unos segundos dubitativa, nerviosa por no saber cómo se iban a tomar el que estuviera aquí haciéndoles una visita después de todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy.

 **-Bueno, da igual, siempre he sido de improvisar**. –Dije frente a mi puerta mientras giraba el pomo con sumo cuidado para causar el menor ruido posible.

A la primera a la que vi fue a Jasminka sentada en su cama mientras leía uno de los libros de Night Fall que Lotte le había prestado, con una luz a su lado para alumbrar su lectura. No hacía falta decir que mi compañera había despertado cierto interés en esta saga.

Jasminka al notar mi presencia coloco un marcapáginas entre las hojas en las que se había quedado para pausar su lectura, cerro la novela y la dejo encima de la cama. El marcapáginas que esta utilizaba se lo había regalado yo la última vez que fuimos las tres juntas a la ciudad a comprar equipamiento mágico.

Esta se levantó de la cama y vino hacia mí con una cara que solo podía significar una cosa. **Alivio**.

 **\- ¿No decía la carta que guardaras reposo Amanda?** –Dijo está mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo

 **-Me encuentro mejor Jasminka, no te preocupes.** –Dije aun abrazada a ella. **–He dormido un montón, me siento llena de energía.**

 **-No es que hayas dormido porque quisieras, estabas inconsciente Amanda.** –Dijo Jasminka con tono de preocupación. **–No sabes el susto que nos has dado.**

 **-Ya, me puedo hacer una idea. Fue toda una irresponsabilidad por mi parte, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo pasase lo que pasase.** –Dije sentándonos en la cama.

 **-Bueno, lo importante es que las tres estáis bien**. –Dijo esta vez con un tono más tranquilo. **Como te has podido fijar, Constanze esta abajo, se la veía decaída y un poco triste. Estuvimos contigo toda la tarde, esperando a que te despertaras. A eso de las 20:00 – 20:30 nos pidieron a todas que nos fuéramos. Así que lo hicimos, nos fuimos a comer y estuvimos con Lotte y Sucy. Ya entrada la noche volvimos a nuestra habitación. Constanze se fue a terminar algo que tenía pendiente y yo me quede leyendo.**

 **\- ¿Y no ha subido ni una sola vez desde entonces?** –Dije mirando su cama.

 **-No, iba a bajar para ver cómo se encontraba y taparla con una mata ya que se debe de haber quedado dormida encima de su escritorio.**

 **-Bueno, ya iré yo a ver como esta.** –Dije levantándome y yendo dirección a un pequeño armario con madera tallada.

 **-Oye Amanda**. –Dijo Jasminka sujetándome de mi camisa. **–Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez ¿Vale?**

 **-Tenlo por seguro.** -Dije dándole otro abrazo

Fui hasta el armario y saque una manta por debía cubrir a Constanze.

 **-Ok, en un rato vengo.** –Dije despidiéndome de Jasminka

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama de Constanze y accioné el botón. Constanze lo había cambiado todo por completo. En vez de caer en un vagón como había sido siempre, termine sentada en una sala amplia con 3 puertas. Jasminka, Amanda y Akko ponían respectivamente las tres puertas. Entre por la que ponía mi nombre como no. Dentro vi un pequeño avión que tenía una nota pegada. "Móntate" decía.

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo no baja aquí? Constanze nos tenía totalmente prohibido hacerlo y nosotras lo cumplíamos sin rechistar. ¿Por qué ahora había salas con nuestros nombres?

Antes de subir, vi un compartimento que ponía: "Objetos" Lo abrí y tiré por ahí la manta que traía. Me acomode en el avión y tire de una palanca que llevaba otra nota. La habitación en la que me encontraba se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, la plataforma donde estaba el avión fue girando y un gran agujero se hizo visible debajo mía. Cuando el avión se puso frente a ese agujero pude ver como a mi derecha aparecían un casco y unos guantes. Rápidamente me los coloque y abroche.

Encima del volante apareció una pequeña pantalla, en la que ponía: "Instrucciones de control" segundos después apareció: "Sin instrucciones" y ya para terminar: "Despegue en 3…2…1"

 **-Vaya, esto no pinta bien.** –Dije sentándome recta contra el respaldo, mordiéndome el labio y agarrando el volante con las dos manos

Al llegar a cero, del avión salieron 2 propulsores que lo hicieron mover de una manera sobrehumana. Esquive lo que pude, lo que no, me lo lleve por delante. El recorrido era recto con algunas bajadas y giros. Sin olvidar los diferentes objetos que debías esquivar y los cuales no pude.

Al final, el avión quedo enganchado en una plataforma, mi asiento se abrió y caí de forma perfecta sobre el sofá verde habitual que Constanze coloco para frenar las caídas. Seguida por la manta que había tirado por el conducto previamente.

Levante un poco la cara y pude ver a Constanze al fondo de la habitación, con la cabeza apoya en la mesa durmiendo. No se había despertado pese a todo el ruido causado. Tres de sus robots estaban haciendo guardia a su espalda a varios metros de ella. La habitación no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado. Sigue habiendo dos estanterías de mental repletas de cajas, libros y diferentes aparatos electrónicos que no lograba distinguir en ese momento. En frente estaba su mesa de trabajo con planos desperdigados por todas partes. También había piezas, repuestos y una gran multitud cosas que Constanze sabría cómo utilizar.

Los 3 pequeños robots se desviaron hacia mi dirección de forma automática, saliendo de ellos una pequeña antena que empezó a titilar con un color rojizo al detectar mi presencia. Ya a mi lado, de uno de ellos salió una luz que analizo mi cuerpo por completo. Estos se tranquilizaron una vez que termino el proceso,por lo que volvieron a su posición junto a Constanze.

Yo por el contrario quise curiosear un poco por la habitación. En las estanterías había multitud de fotos enmarcadas de las tres juntas y con el resto de nuestras compañeras. En una de ellas aparecía Akko agarrando de la cintura a Constanze levantándola por los aires, esta con la cabeza hacia atrás intentando escapar con los mofletes hinchados al no estar muy de acuerdo con la situación. Había una gran variedad de fotos de momentos puntuales, recuerdos que si tenía aquí es porque apreciaba de verdad.

Había un montón de cosas que ver, pero verlo todo me llevaría un buen rato y lo que quiera o no, no había venido a esto. Con pasos suaves y delicados llegue junto a Constanze, baje los interruptores de los robots para que no molestaran y me arrodille junto a mi pelinegra, quedándome a unos 20 centímetros de su cara. Tenía signos de haber estado llorando, alguna que otra lagrima aun caí por su mejilla, se la veía pálida y con los labios resecos. Alargue mi dedo hacia ella limpiando la lagrima y tocando sus mejillas

Estaba recostada sobre una carpeta que ponía "Mina subterránea" y al lado de ella ponía mi nombre en rojo fosforescente. Aun no sabía que podía significar, pero lo esperaba con muchas ganas. La cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta el sofá dejándola recostada en el. Le eché la manta por encima y me fui hasta su mesa de trabajo para dejarle una nota.

Rebuscando por su mesa me encontré un pequeño cuaderno titulado "Bocetos". En ella había dibujos de una gran cantidad de compañeras, las ultimas paginas estaba repletas de dibujos míos. En una aparecía sentada en la cama, recostada en el respaldo leyendo un manga que Akko me había prestado. ¿Cómo no había notado que me estaba dibujando? y no solo eso, es que además salía bastante bien.

Lo deje todo como estaba y termine de escribir la nota. Decidí dejarla al lado de ella, pero como suponía que aún me quedaba algo de tiempo me tumbé junto a ella cubriéndonos con la manta. Constanze intuitivamente se abrazó a mí y metió su rostro en mi cuello. Estuve abrazada a ella un buen rato, pensando en muchas cosas sobre todo en Constanze y lo importante que era para mi

Cuando abrí los ojos después de quedarme dormida durante un rato, me separé con sumo cuidado, le dejé la nota a un lado y la arrope bien. Moví el sofá por si acaso. Apagué las luces y me subí a la plataforma que me llevaría hasta mi habitación. Salí disparada a un cojín que había puesto estratégicamente Constanze en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Mi llegada despertó a Jasminka quien entreabrió los ojos al verme. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron le levante el pulga como signo de que todo estaba bien y de que Constanze estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Le di las buenas noches y antes de salir rebusque en uno de mis cajones sacando de uno de ellos una pequeña caja que guarde de inmediato en mi chaleco.

Ya por el pasillo empecé a silbar hasta que me encontré a un ratón y una gatita saltando de los conductos de ventilación. El ratón iba encima del segundo algo totalmente raro así que supuse que eran Akko y Diana. Me escondí en una de las esquinas y me quedé observándolas.

Ambas hablaban con normalidad, Diana se acicalaba y arrimaba mucho a su compañera. Akko era una monada con sus patitas cortas moviéndolas de lado a lado y señalando con ellas a Diana, la cual desde mi punto de vista parecía que se la fuera a comer.

 **\- ¿Cómo habrán terminado así?** –Dije en voz baja

* * *

Después de una larga charla en la que supuse que me estaban escondiendo algo en concreto, la cual dejé pasar, llegamos a nuestra habitación en la enfermería. Nos sentamos las tres en la cama del centro.

 **-Tengo que suponer que mucho sueño no tenéis ¿no?** –Dije pensativa

 **-No, no mucha.** –Contesto rápidamente Akko

Diana solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-Pues que os parece si jugamos a un juego**. -Dije sacando el pequeño estuche que había guardado en mi chaqueta

 **\- ¡Uy! ¿A qué vamos a jugar?** –Dijo Akko con los ojos llenos de ilusión

 **-No me gusta esto Amanda.** –Continuo esta mirando de reojo la caja entre las manos de la peli castaña.

 **-No os preocupéis, es totalmente seguro** (Creo). –Dije mirando a Akko para que la abriera.

Esta la abrió y dejo ver un total de 9 frasquitos de 4cm aproximadamente los cuales contenían un líquido en su interior.

 **\- ¿Para qué son?** -Dijo Akko curiosa.

 **-Ni idea, pero me los regalo Sucy a modo de compensación por algo que hice por ella. Me dijo que los podía utilizar para gastar bromas.** –Dije no muy segura por sus efectos

 **-Entonces como lo vamos a hacer.** –Dijo Akko agarrando la primera en sus manos.

En todo momento Diana estuvo calla observando la situación

 **-O venga Diana no pongas esa cara** –Dije **–Son totalmente inofensivas** , d **urarán no mucho mas de 5 minutos sus efectos.**

 **\- ¿Quieres jugar Amanda? Pues juguemos, pero lo hago porque me fío de ti y de Sucy. Sucy nunca te habría dado algo que pudiera hacer daño al resto de personas.** –Dijo Diana tomando una botella

En ese momento Akko chasqueo la lengua

 **-Bien, así me gusta, ahora me toca a mí** –Dije haciendo lo mismo. **-A la de tres ¿Vale?**

 **-1…2…3.** -Al terminar de contar, cada una se bebió el contenido del frasco.

 **FINAL POV AMANDA**

* * *

Paso un buen rato donde ninguna de las chicas dijo e hizo nada.

 **-Pues parece que tardan en hacer efecto.** –Dijo Diana cerrando el botecito y colocándolo a su lado **. –Oye Amanda te encuentras bien** -Dijo mirándola a los ojos. – **Estas muy roja y has empezado a sudar. ¿Tu como estas Akko**? –Dijo desviando la mirada

Pero cuando Diana desvió la mirada a hacia su compañera esta ya no sentada junto a ella.

 **-Pero que…-** Dijo Diana totalmente perpleja. **\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Oye Amanda** -Dijo la peliblanca ya un poco nerviosa al ver a su amiga tirada de cara a la cama.

Diana se acerco a ella para comprobar su estado.

 **-NO DIANA** –Dijo como medio gritando. **–Solo no me toques por favor, esto se pasará en un rato o eso espero.** –Dijo levantando un poco la cara e intentando no hacer ni producir ningún sonido raro.

 **-Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes confiar en mí. -** Dijo todavía inclinándose sobre ella.

 **-Mm lo sé mmmm puedes ayudarme, pero no quiero que no hagas. Busca a Akko o yo que seeeee**. –Dijo ahogando sus gritos. **–Parece que de las tres eres la que más suerte ha tenido con la poción…**

 **-Pero si yo me siento igual** –Dijo está examinándose el cuerpo y sorprendiéndose al parar en su pelo.

Diana había dejado de tener el pelo blanco con mechas rubias a uno negro estilo afro.

 **-Bueno, tampoco esta tan mal, además nadie aparte de nosotras lo va a ver**. –Dijo restándole importancia

Con una fuerza de voluntad prodigiosa Amanda saco de su chaleco su móvil e hizo una foto a Diana mientras esta estaba distraída.

 **-Esta me la guardo para la prosperidad.** –Dijo Amanda en voz baja cayéndosele la baba.

Cuando Diana se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Amanda, esta intento arrebatarle el teléfono pera Amanda consiguió meterlo bajo de su espalda. La peliblanca se encontraba sentada en la pelvis de su compañera.

En ese momento Diana lo entendió todo, la vio de arriba a abajo. Amanda estaba completamente ida, roja como un tomate, empapada en sudor y con expresiones que nunca la había visto hacer.

 **\- ¡Tu poción era un afrodisíaco!** –Dijo está levantándose de ella.

Fueron unos momentos incómodos para las dos. Pero los efectos de ambas pócimas se iban disipando poco a poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos Akko aprecio en la habitación cayendo desde un agujero que apareció en el techo. Cayendo curiosamente sobre el duro suelo.

 **-Ay ay ay, no os lo vais a creer**. -Dijo Akko apoyando una de las manos en la cama para poder incorporarse.

 **-Sorpréndenos.** -Dijo Diana.

 **\- ¡Oh!, encantada de conocerte. Me llamo Akko** \- Dijo está dándole la mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la chica que no conocía o que por ahora no recocía.

Akko tenía la ropa un poco rota, el pelo alborotado y pegajoso por el sudor y el calor que tenía.

 **-Esa chica es tu queridísima Diana.** –Dijo Amanda ya recompuesta pero todavía un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

 **-Oh…ah…te queda bien ese estilo.** -Dijo Akko aguantándose la risa. **– ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado Amanda?**

 **-Nada solo... me ha... aparecido una leve fiebre. ¿A que si Diana?** –Dijo Amanda mirándola

 **\- ¡Oh! Si, nada que merezca ser mencionado.**

 **-Pues vaya, la que mas mala suerte ha tenido he sido yo Joooooo. Bueno, no pasa nada, esa poción me teletransportó a una densa jungla en a saber dónde. Llevo corriendo una eternidad, estaba de noche, hacia frió y había un montón de bichos raros, era escalofriante. Me escondí en una pequeña gruta que estaba metida en una montaña para poder descansar y pensar algún plan.** –Dijo agitando sus manos de forma expresiva.

 **\- ¿Y eso blanco que tienes en el cabello?**

 **-Son telarañas, ¡DENTRO DE ESA CUEVA HABÍA UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE, GIGANTE! No había pasado nunca tanto miedo.** –Dijo Akko dejándose caer en la cama agotada.

 **-Pues bien vamos para la segunda ronda.** –Dijo Amanda dando una palmada.

 **-Creo que ya no me apetece jugar** –Dijo Diana deshaciendo su cama he intentándose meter en ella. - **Esto puede terminar muy mal**

 **-Eso sí que no, aún nos quedan por lo menos dos rondas más**. –Dije saltando sobre Diana y agarrándola por la cintura.

 **-Lo de Akko ha sido peligroso, a saber, que otras cosas nos pueden ocurrir si seguimos con esto.** –Dijo Diana totalmente en serio.

 **-Recuerda Diana, Sucy dijo que eran totalmente inofensivas. A lo mejor esas criaturas raras de las que habla Akko eran obra de su subconsciente.**

 **-No sé Amanda, recuerda que tengo telaraña pegada en el pelo. Sucy sería capaz de cualquier cosa** –Dijo está mirando una por una las botellitas.

 **-Mira, esta para ti y esta para mí**. –Dijo la pelirroja entregándole una a Diana

 **-Mm si me la cambias hay trato.**

 **-Por mí no hay problema**. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Bueno a la de tres de nuevo**. -Dijo esta vez Akko

- **1…2…3**

* * *

Un enorme dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Amanda, haciéndola estremecer por completo. Estaba de rodillas en la cama con la cara sobre la almohada ahogando un par de gritos. Entre todo ese sufrimiento Akko caía inconsciente sobre la cama y como no, Diana en su sitio como si nada tuviera que ver con ella.

¿Acaso se puede tener más suerte?

Al final Amanda también se desmayó, pero esto fue seguido por una enorme humareda que inundo por completo la habitación.

-Cof Cof **Vaya, ya me he vuelto a quedar sola otra vez** cof cof -Dijo Diana bajándose de la cama para poder abrir una ventana y dejar salir todo el humo

Ya cuando el humo había abandonado la habitación se acercó a Akko que era la persona más cercana a ella en ese momento. Después de zarandearla un poco esta despertó, pestañeando de forma incrédula y manteniendo la distancia de Diana.

 **-H-Hola, ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Quién eres? No soy capaz de recordar nada.** –Dijo la peli castaña un poco aturdida tocándose la cabeza.

- **Estas en Luna Nova, la academia de brujas**. **Y yo soy Diana Cavendish, una compañera tuya**. -Dijo Diana automáticamente.

 **-Guau ¿Academia de brujas? ¿Eso quiere decir que soy una bruja?** –Dijo Akko levantándose de la alegría y mirando por la ventana ensimismada, aunque estuviera totalmente oscuro.

 **-Sí y No. Eres una aprendiz, pero vas mejorando** -Dijo Diana otra vez sin poder controlar sus palabras.

Diana no era capaz de controlar lo que decía o lo que hacia. No tenia control ninguno de su cuerpo, es como si otra personalidad dentro de ella hubiera tomado el control. Una mucho mas abierta, sincera y expresiva. Sin miedo a decir las cosas y con una tremenda confianza.

 **\- ¡Oh! ya veo.** –Dijo Akko pensativa cayendo sobre la cama **. Y ¿eso qué es?** –Dijo señalando un pequeño bulto en una de las camas.

 **-Esa es Amanda. Lo más seguro.**

 **\- ¿Amanda?** -Akko curiosa fue a investigar y se encontró con una niña de alrededor 6 años vestida con solo una camiseta.

La Amanda de 6 años tenía unos enormes ojos esmeraldas y el cabello liso caía hasta sus pequeños hombros. Tenía una mirada relajada pero juguetona y una sonrisa traviesa donde enseñaba todos sus dientes de leche.

Esta se puso de pie sobre la cama y corrió hasta Akko y Diana para abrazarlas.

 **-MAMAAAAASSSSS, TENGO HAMBRE…-** Dijo Amanda lanzándose sobre ellas.

 **-Perfecto, una a perdido la memoria y la otra es una niña de 6 años. Bien, esto va a ser gracioso**. –Dijo Diana con una sonrisa que nunca había puesto.

 **\- ¿Ma-Mama? ¿Es eso cierto?** –Dijo Akko perpleja levantando en brazos a Amanda.

 **-No, pero estoy segura de que un día serás una madre espectacular.** –Continuo Diana

 **\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo estas de eso segura?** –Pregunto Akko un poco avergonzada

 **-Porque eras atenta, cariñosa, graciosa, honesta, harías cualquier cosa por la gente que te importa, el haberte conocido es una las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida Akko.**

 **-O venga, no digas eso. Apenas se nada de mi misma y parece que tu sabes mucho de mí. ¿Acaso somos amigas?** –Dijo dejando a Amanda en el suelo para que corriera por la habitación.

 **-Somos amigas, pero yo quiero ser algo más para ti**. -Dijo Diana acercándose peligrosamente a Akko.

 **\- ¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué?** –Dijo Akko jugando con su pelo.

 **-Akko, estoy terriblemente enamorada de ti.**

La Diana que estaba atrapada en su interior se puso a gritar.

 **-Oh…me…si-siento ala-alagada, eres muy guapa y bueno, no recuerdo mucho, pero para mí es como si nos acabáramos de conocer, todo esto es demasiado para mí. Mi sueño de estudiar brujería se ha hecho realidad, estoy donde estudio Shiny Chariot y unas de las chicas más guapas que he visto en mi vida dice que le gusto. ¿Acaso todo esto es un sueño?**

 **\- ¿Porque no lo comprobamos?** **Dime si mis labios no se sienten reales.** -Dijo Diana de forma provocativa y bastante seria.

Akko estaba sentada a pocos metros de ella, observando como Diana se acercaba a ella con paso lento y sugerente. En un primer momento quiso echarse hacia atrás pero algo muy dentro de ella quería quedarse en esa posición. Diana la empujo con su palma de la mano hasta conseguir que esta se acostara sobre la cama. Akko instintivamente coloco sus manos en la esbelta cintura de su compañera aun sin saber porque lo hacia. Atrayéndola hacia ella.

Diana motivada por la situación empezó dándole pequeños besos por el brazo, la clavícula y el cuello. Recorriendo con sus manos diferentes parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que Akko se estremeciera de placer. Llegado el momento el hechizo de Diana fue perdiendo fuerza, consiguiendo tomar el control de su cuerpo de nuevo

Se había confesado a Akko, esta le había correspondido y estaban a punto darse su primer beso, pero esto solo la entristeció más. Quería que su primer beso fuera con la Akko que había conocido durante todo este tiempo, aquella que la miraba con ese fuerte deseo, esa que era tímida y que se comportada nerviosamente por no saber que hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Diana se alegraba de haber podido recuperar el control antes de que las cosas llegaran mas lejos. Sabia que si su pócima ya había perdido el efecto no quedaría mucho hasta que la de Akko lo hiciera y por consecuente se volviera a desmayar.

 **-Akko, espero decirte eso que siento por ti, cuando todo esto haya pasado.** –Dijo Diana con voz melancólica.

Cuando Diana termino de hablar, Akko cayo totalmente inconsciente

Al cabo de unos minutos, Amanda entro en la habitación con la camiseta cubierta por completo de chocolate, el pelo enmarañado y con los ojos adormecidos.

 **-¿Por que estas llorando mami?** –Dijo acercándose a Diana y tirando de la camiseta de esta.

El efecto aun perduraba en Amanda.

 **-Por nada** -Dijo secándose las lagrimas. **-Ven y déjame que te limpie la boca con un pañuelo. -** Dijo Diana con tono gentil y con una bonita sonrisa.

 **-Mama, ¿Mami ya se ha quedado dormida?** –Dijo Amanda señalando a Akko

 **-Sí, ya sabes como es, es capaz de dormirse en cualquier lado.**

 **-Si, ella es así.** -Dijo Amanda riéndose.

Después de conseguir meter con ayuda de Amanda a Akko en la cama, esta acostó a Amanda y la arropo bien. Antes de irse a dormir debía de arreglar un poco la habitación y limpiar todo lo ensuciado por Amanda.

Cuando todo parecía en orden y limpio, se metió al lado de Amanda. Subió un poco la manta y suspiró.

 **-Buenas noches mamis** -Dijo Amanda dándole un beso a Diana y a Akko. Quedándose abrazada a la primera y durmiendo entre las dos.

 **-Buenas noches Amanda**. -Dijo está correspondiendo su abrazo.

 **-Bennnaszzz Noshezzz**. –Dijo a duras penas Akko.

* * *

 **Pues capitulo 7, si todo sale bien para finales de este mes estaré subiendo el capitulo 8.**

 **Gracias por los review que me habéis dejado. He estado muy tentado a empezar otros fanfiction, sobre todo de Marceline y Princesa Chicle (Hora de aventuras) o de Houseki no Kuni pero prefiero concentrarme en seguir con este.**

 **Creo que lo que mas me ha costado de este capitulo ha sido la segunda ronda de las pociones, esa parte en concreto la he tenido que rescribir varias veces porque no terminaba de convencerme como quedaba. Al final estoy contento con el resultado final xD.**

 **Tengo unas ideas bastante interesante respecto a la "Mina Subterránea" y a diferentes actividades en las que se verán envueltas cada una de las chicas. Pero necesito tiempo para poder pensarlas bien. Espero que al final os terminen entreteniendo.**

 **Pues na, nos vemos a finales de este mes.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¿Qué es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **POV CONSTANZE**

Deseaba que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiera sido solo una mala pesadilla, pero con cada pestañeo esa idea se iba desechando poco a poco.

Como aún seguía un poco adormilada no conseguía saber dónde estaba. Al no haber ventanas, sentir el ambiente frió y al darme cuenta de que había dormido en un sofá, comprendí después de unos segundos que había pasado la noche en mi taller. Hacía como 3 meses que no pasaba la noche aquí. Después de las múltiples recomendaciones de Jasminka para que no me quedara hasta tarde y por consecuente perdiera hora de sueño, decidí hacerle caso e intentaba siempre subir al dormitorio y acostarme temprano.

Era curioso porque Amanda me incitaba a todo lo contrario. Se volvió una costumbre que esta bajara con un tentempié y chocolate caliente para las dos. Siempre en un vaso de plástico con tapa porque si no se derramaría con todo el movimiento del vagón. Cosa que experimentó la primera vez que lo hizo.

Ese día en concreto estaba bastante agobiada por todo lo que tenía que hacer, había sido elegida para participar en el certamen científico que se llevaría a cabo en Luna Nova y que reuniría a las representantes de cada una de las demás academias mágicas distribuidas por todo el mundo. Era una oportunidad única y no podía dejarla pasar.

Quería hacer algo innovador, pero no conseguía pensar en nada y eso terminaba irritándome. Escuche un par de gritos provenientes del único túnel que daba con mi taller, pero no les di importancia, con la llegada del vagón al taller, me gire en su dirección para ver quien había llegado. Jasminka y Amanda sabían perfectamente que no debían molestarme. Aunque lo deje bastante claro, tampoco me sorprendió mucho ver a Amanda caer en el sofá, tarde o temprano sabía que iba a venir. Lo que si me pillo desprevenida fue verla cubierta de chocolate caliente y con una cajita de plástico en sus manos. Pese a lo que había pasado, se acomodó en el sofá con cierto aire de indiferencia.

La mire de arriba abajo y escribe en mi pizarra: **"¿A qué has venido -.-?"**

Esta se echó a reír mientras me decía que ella también se alegraba de verme. Hasta al día de hoy cada vez que posa sus ojos verdes sobre mí, me siento en la obligación de desviar la mirada.

Amanda se levantó del sofá y se fue acercando a mí con paso decidido, al momento un par de Stanbots bloquearon su camino, pero esta con un solo movimiento de la varita los apago al momento. Parecía que venia preparada. Giro mi silla hacia su dirección y se sentó sobre mis piernas.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijo en ese momento **: "Te había traído un chocolate caliente, pero se ha derramando por todo mi cuerpo, pero aún tengo un poco en mi mejilla y labios por si te interesa"**

Decía eso mientras me ponía una de sus estúpidas y encantadores sonrisas, yo, aunque tentada porque me encantan el chocolate pulse el botón de emergencia que había colocado debajo de mi asiento, saliendo del techo un brazo mecánico que la agarro por la cintura, dejando en mis piernas la caja de plástico que traía desde que había llegado.

Amanda desde arriba me gritaba: **"O venga Constanze que era una broma, me bajas por favor"**

Tras pensármelo un momento y hacerle varias caras de advertencia hice lo que me dijo. Esta se aproximó de nuevo a mí y agarro la caja de plástico. Amanda saco de su bolsillo una pequeña nota. La leyó en voz baja para si misma, hizo una bola con ella y la lanzo al cubo de basura.

Y esta empezó: **"Constanze, sabemos que lo de mañana es muy importante para ti, pero no debes presionarte, llevas en el taller desde que te comunicaron que representarías a Luna Nova, así que he venido a que te despejes un poco. Jasminka y yo hemos hecho un postre exclusivamente para ti, para animarte. De los 10 este es el que mejor pinta tiene, espero que te guste"** Dijo entregándomelo.

Aquello me dejo sin palabras, no sabia muy bien como reaccionar. Relaje mi expresión y seguí mirando a Amanda.

Esta se puso de rodillas ante mí y continuo: " **Cuando nos conocimos, Jasminka te pregunto si había alguna comida que te gustara mucho y tu al instante escribiste el** **Apfelstrudel Apdel.** **Un postre típico alemán que con solo escribirlo se te ilumino la cara."**

Era increíble, aun se acordaban de lo que les dije la primera vez que estuvimos las tres juntas. Amanda tenía una terrible pronunciación del alemán, fue gracioso escucharla hablar, me dio un tenedor y partí un trozo, se había quemado un poco por encima, pero sabía muy bien. No sabia porque pero ese gesto de parte de las dos significo mucho para mi.

Desde aquel día Amanda y Jasminka me acompañaban en el taller, Jasminka se quedaba conmigo y se ponía a tejer. Amanda de vez en cuando me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo o agarraba algún objeto y preguntaba para que servía o sencillamente se traía unos mangas de Akko y se recostaba a mi lado mientras los leía y me hacia compañía.

Nunca pensé que las tres nos haríamos tan buenas amigas.

A Jasminka la conocí el mismo día que se adjudicaban las habitaciones, es una chica muy amable, cariñosa y siempre cuida de nosotras. Nunca se ha enfadado con nosotras, ambas la queremos y apreciamos mucho. A Amanda la conocí varias horas después de habernos acomodado, la vi entrar por la puerta, levantando la mano a modo de saludo. Quien me iba a decir en ese momento, que ante mi estaría una de las dos chicas con la personalidad más apabullante de toda la academia. Al principio me constaba estar con Amanda, era algo tímida y no sabía cómo tratar con ella. Amanda y Jasminka siempre pusieron de su parte para intentar que me soltara. Yo siempre había sido del tipo de chica, que prefiere estar sola, ocupada con sus cosas, a la cual no le importar tener o no amigos. Como no solía hablar, los demás niños perdieron el interés en mi y pase la gran parte de mi infancia sola pero tampoco es que me importara mucho.

Se podría decir que desde que llegue aquí, había cambiado un poco. Cuando Amanda entro en la enfermería con toda esas cicatrices y la pequeña brecha en la cabeza me sentí totalmente devastada y no solo por ella sino por Diana y Akko, después de todo, las consideraba mis amigas.

El día de ayer pase todo el día agarrada a la mano de Amanda esperando a que se despertara y que me volviera a sonreír de la misma manera que cuando nos conocimos. Nunca me había apegado tanto a una persona que no fueran mis padres. Sentía por Amanda algo que ni yo sabia que era. Y lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a verla.

El hecho de que me encontrara en el sofá, con una de las mantas que Jasminka guardaba en el armario solo podía significar que esta había bajado a ver como estaba. Cuando solía quedarme dormida aquí, Amanda en la gran mayoría de las veces era la que bajaba, me agarraba en brazos y me llevaba hasta el sofá para arroparme.

Por ahora debería prepararme e ir a ver a Amanda. Me detuve un segundo y comprendí que si Jasminka había bajado quería decir que había visto la sala con los tres nombres. Se había estropeado la sorpresa. Desde hace 2 meses que no dejo bajar a nadie aquí porque he estado remodelando todo el transporte. He hecho habitaciones especificas para Jasminka, Akko y Amanda, de esta ultima me faltaba un par cosas para terminarla por completo.

Me quite la mantas de encima y me senté en el sofá. Me estire y me puse las zapatillas. Prendí las luces y fui hasta mi escritorio para poder coger mi varita y encender los Stanbots.

Ordene las carpetas del escritorio y las apile una encima de otra, quedando encima de estas la de la Mina subterránea. Cuando empece a reformar el taller, descubrí que a unos 540 metros de la habitación hacia abajo había túnel, que por las imágenes que he recibido de mis drones se asemejaban a los de una mina abandonada, lo raro es que cuando mande a un par de Stanbots para mapear el tamaño y las dimensiones de la mina, perdí el contacto a los pocos minutos. Los robots nunca llegaron. Lo volví a intentar pero de los 5 Stanbots que mande me llego solamente uno y estaba totalmente destrozado. Gracias a el conseguí averiguar una cosa muy importante ademas de traerme algo bastante interesante.

Descubrí que en alguna parte de la mina hay un yacimiento de Azurita, un mineral con gran poder mágico y que me vendría muy bien para mis creaciones. Lo que me trajo fue un hongo muy peculiar, del cual no encontraba información alguna en ninguno de los libro de la biblioteca de la academia. La única persona que podría reconocerlo seria Sucy así que me lo guarde en uno de mis bolsillos para poder enseñárselo si la veía. Quería que Amanda me acompañara a investigar la mina y descubrir que es lo que esta pasando con mis robots ademas de recoger un poco de azurita. He estado trabajando mucho para tenerlo todo listo para la incursión.

Todo estaba en orden, doble la manta y vi caer un trozo de papel de ella. Era un folio doblado a mas no poder y a juzgar por la letra era de Amanda. Aunque no tenia mucho sentido, ya que a estado toda la noche en la enfermería, o eso pensaba.

 **Para mi Constanze**

 **Si estas leyendo esto es que de has dado cuenta de la nota. Enhorabuena.**

 **Puede que te cueste creerlo pero ya entrada la noche me encontraba mejor y no solo yo, Akko y Diana también.**

 **Pude notar en vuestra nota lo preocupadas que estabais** **por mi, por lo que decidí visitaros.**

 **Estuve con Jasminka pero cuando fui a verte,ya te habías dormido.**

 **Te dejo esta nota por dos razones. La primera es para que no te preocupes mas por mi, estoy bien y**

 **con muchas ganas de verte. La segunda es por que te espero mañana a primera hora,**

 **hay algo que te quiero decir y que no creo que sea conveniente hablar por aquí.**

 **PD : Casi me mato con el avión xD**

 **PD 2: Fue muy divertido, gracias Constanze.**

La nota me había pillado por sorpresa, ahora estaba mucho mas tranquila por Amanda pero decepcionada por saber que esta había visto la sorpresa que le tenia preparada. Estaba algo nerviosa por saber que era lo que me quería decir Amanda, pero estaba ansiosa de verla después de todo lo ocurrido.

Agarre mi pizarra y me subí al ascensor. Caí sobre un pequeño almohadón frenando mi aterrizaje. Vi a Jasminka organizando un poco la habitación, antes de que se giraba a mi ya había escrito en mi pizarra **"Buenos días"** Jasminka me respondió de la misma manera.

 **-¿Vas a ver a Amanda a la enfermería?** –Pregunto Jasminka con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza intentando hacer la cama.

Borre mi pizarra y fui lo mas concisa posible: **"Primero me duchare y después iré"** **"¿Vamos las dos juntas a verla?"** –Esto ultimo en letra mas pequeña ya que no me cabía.

 **-Lo siento, la directora quiere que vaya a hablar con ella, sobre algo de un banquete.** –Dijo Jasminka cambiándose de ropa. **–Iré a verla en cuanto termine.**

Asentí. Tome mi toalla y un cambio de ropa. Por ultimo antes de salir me despedí de Jasminka con la mano.

Desde ayer por la tarde teníamos las vacaciones de navidad, por lo tanto aunque aun era temprano los pasillos estaban a rebosar de gente. Ayer vi a un par personas salir de la academias con una pequeña maleta para visitar (Supongo yo) a sus padre.

Como iba pensando en mis cosas me di de bruces contra una compañera, que curiosamente eran Sucy, la cual iba agarrada de la mano con Lotte. Al notar mi presencia, el agarre se deshizo de forma sutil. No lo entendía muy bien, pero tampoco les iba a preguntar sobre eso. Me había percatado de que estas dos llevaban actuando de una manera diferente desde hace un tiempo. Pero no era del tipo de persona que se inmiscuía en la vida de los demás

 **-Buenos días Constanze** –Dijo amablemente Lotte con una sonrisa.

Le devolvió el buenos días con un ligero saludo.

 **-Ayer estabas bastante afectada por Amanda.** – Empezó Lotte acercándose a mi **–Veo que lo llevas mejor.**

Le levante el pulgar. Tras la nota de Amanda me sentía muchísimo mas animada.

 **-Lo que puede causar Akko en menos de 1 minuto.** – Dijo saliendo de su silencio Sucy **–Ahora después iremos a verla y le vamos a decir un par de cosas.** –Dijo Sucy con voz tranquila posando su mano sobre mi cabeza y acariciándola.

 **-O venga Sucy, todo a sido un imprevisto. Como lo mio con la pócima del miedo.** –Dijo Lotte

 **-Hmm a ti se te estallo encima, ella la olio por su cuenta, eso fue bastante irresponsable. Después se metió Amanda y Diana para ayudarla y bueno…las tres terminaron en la enfermería.**

Parecía que ellas no supieran que las tres se encontraban en perfecto estado, ¿Sera que Akko ni Diana fueron a visitar a sus compañera anoche?

Mi suspiro llamo la atención de Lotte y Sucy.

 **-No le hagas caso a Sucy.** -Salto Lotte. - **Estoy segura de que las tres están perfectamente.**

Ya que estaba con Sucy le enseñe el pequeño hongo que uno de mis robots había conseguido de la mina. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y se la entregue en una bolsita.

Sucy giro un poco la cabeza y lo recibió con una mano. Esta me miro y yo hice signos de no saber que era.

 **-¿Dónde has conseguido esto Constanze?** –Dijo con tono serio Sucy.

Yo señale hacia abajo.

- **¿Aquí? Se supone que este hongo se extinguió hace mas de 1000 años.** –Continuo Sucy observando el hongo de arriba a abajo –

 **-¿Y es peligro?.** –Pregunto Lotte curiosa.

 **-Lo es, y mucho. Por lo que yo se, según como lo utilices puede ser o muy bueno o muy malo. Con el tiempo prohibieron su utilización, recolección y cultivación.**

 **-Vaya...** -Dijo Lotte preocupada.

Agarre mi pizarra y escribí en ella: " **Voy a bajar e investigar la zona"**

 **-Constanze, me parece peligroso.** –Dijo Sucy llevándose la mano a la cara. **-Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar.**

Yo rápidamente negué con la cabeza. Quería hacer esto con Amanda, era algo que desde que lo encontré quería hacer con ella.

 **-Ya veo, quieres ir con Amanda ¿No?.** –Dijo Sucy dando en el clavo. **-Cuando tengas pensado ir, avísame y os prepararé un par de cosas que os servirán de mucha utilidad.** - **A por cierto, ¿Me la puedo quedar?** -Dijo Sucy señalando el hongo.

Asentí, aunque me la quedara no le daría la utilidad que podría darle Sucy. Como ya era mi turno, me despedí y me metí en la ducha.

Ya de regreso a la habitación, Jasminka ya no estaba. Me seque y peine el pelo, me ate los lazos y salí de la habitación de camino a la enfermera seguida por dos de mis Stanbots.

Ya a pocos metros pude escuchar a Akko reírse y a Amanda gritar un poco exaltada.

- **¿Por que estoy desnuda de la cintura para abajo?** –Escuche gritar a Amanda.

 **-Te lo prometo Amanda, no recuerdo nada de lo de ayer pero pensaba que eras de ese tipo de personas que le gusta dormir sin nada** –Dijo Akko muerta de risa. **–Yo cuando me levante te vi abrazada a Diana y ya esta.**

 **-¿Que me has hecho Diana?** **tomar ventaja de mi mientras estaba completamente dormida.** **Nunca lo habría imaginado**. -Dijo Amanda a modo de broma.

 **-A sido una noche muy difícil, no vuelvo a jugar con vosotras.** –Dijo Diana con ojeras por haber dormido poco. **-Y sobre todo tu Amanda, eres muy revoltosa.**

 **-Bufffffff** -Bufo Amanda **. -Es que ni siquiera esto es mio.** -Dijo Amanda tirando de su camiseta

No quería molestarlas por lo que me asome por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, viendo a Amanda cubierta con una sabana de cintura para abajo, buscando algo por el suelo.

Físicamente se encontraban mucho mejor las tres. Desvié mi mirada a una pequeña cajita abierta con tres pócimas en su interior, la cual se encontraba debajo de la cama y que nadie había reparado en ella.

- **Constanze no seas tímida y pasa** –Grito Akko al verme

Abrí la puerta y entre un poco en la habitación. Amanda se levanto con los pantalones de su uniforme en la mano, a la vez que desviaba su mirada. Sus ojos verdes recayeron en mi, esa mirada que me embelesaba y que tanto deseaba. Me latía el corazón como nunca lo había hecho y todo se debía a ella.

 **FINAL POV CONSTANZE**

* * *

Era primera hora de la mañana y la habitación estaba hecho un lió. Se podía diferenciar perfectamente el lado de cada una. La cama de Diana estaba perfectamente hecha, sin ninguna arruga, su chaleco colgaba de una silla frente a esta. Y el suelo de su lado estaba limpio en su mayoría

Por otro lado, la cama de Amanda y Akko se diferenciaban muchísimo de la de la peliblanca. Ninguna de las dos había hecho la cama todavía, las sabanas de Amanda están echas una bola encima de la almohada. Y Akko curiosamente tenia sus sabanas y la almohada tiradas en el suelo.

La enfermera jefa, entro en la habitación pocos segundo después de que lo hiciera Constanze. Amanda no pudo ni acercarse a saludar a su compañera ya que la enfermera les pido a las tres que se sentaran en la cama. Acto seguido de uno de sus bolsillos saco tres pequeñas cajitas de forma cuadrangular, con una pastilla en su interior. Estas se la tomaron sin mucho problema. Cada pastilla ayudaba en algo en concreto. A Amanda con sus dolores de cabeza. A Diana con sus ardiente dolor en las costillas y a Akko con su dolor articular.

Las tres chicas fueron sometidas a una rápida revisión, una vez que terminaron la enfermera se levantado, les dio unas indicaciones rápidas y les pido que no volvieran a hacer nada peligroso.

Akko asintió asumiendo toda la culpa.

Amanda ya con su pantalón del uniforme se acerco a Constanze. La pelinegra tuvo un debate interno hasta que se decidió y salto sobre Amanda abrazándola, soltándole alguna que otra lagrimilla.

 **-Oye Constanze.** –Dijo Amanda con una sonrisa. **–Siento haberos preocupado, prometo que la próxima vez intentare pensar las cosas antes de actuar**. –Dijo Amanda abrazando muy fuerte a su compañera.

Mientras tanto Hannah y Barbara seguidas de Sucy y Lotte entraron en la habitación.

 **-Vaya Akko, estas como si nada te hubiera pasado.** –Dijo Sucy con pocas ganas.

- **Nos alegramos de que estés bien.** –Dijo Lotte dándole un abrazo a Akko **–¿A que si, Sucy?** –Dijo esta mirándola de reojo.

- **Sigh** -Suspiro Sucy. **-Me alegro de que estés bien Akko.** -Dijo sinceramente Sucy

Lotte y Akko hicieron un pequeño hueco para que Sucy también se metiera pero como esta no se acercaba, las dos fueron hasta ella y esta a regañadientes correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras tanto algo muy diferente pasaba con Hannah, Barbara y Diana. La peliblanca volvía a tener a sus dos mejores amigas abrazadas a ellas, llorando como si la hubieran perdido por un momento.

 **-Venga chicas, que tampoco a sido para tanto. -** Dijo Diana con una medio sonrisa.

Estas intentaron decir algo pero las palabras no les salieron por lo que siguieron abrazadas a esta. Cuando ya estuvieron mas tranquilas y relajadas, se acercaron a Akko y le dijeron que se alegraban de que estuviera bien.

Amanda y Constanze se miraron la una a la otra, vieron toda la situación y pusieron una medio sonrisa. La pelirroja abrió la puerta viendo a Jasminka llegar y fundiéndose las tres en un abrazo de la misma manera que lo habían hecho sus amigas.

 **-Esperad chicas…** -Dijo Akko deteniéndolas con sus manos. **–Quería deciros algo a todas vosotras…** -Dijo colocándose en medio de la habitación con el resto de sus compañeras alrededor.

 **-¡Siento haber causado todo esto! -** Dijo Akko agachando la cabeza – **Amanda, Diana os habéis arriesgado para que no me pasara nada.** –Dijo Akko todavía mirando al suelo.

 **-Venga Akko ya lo hablamos anoche…** -Dijo Amanda antes de ser cortada por Akko.

¡ **Ya lo se, pero que habría pasado si todo esto hubiera terminado peor!** –Dijo Akko ahogándose con sus palabras. **–He causado mucho problemas y aun así os seguís preocupando por mi**. –Dijo Akko a punto de llorar. **-Gracias por todo, gracias por seguir estando a mi lado.**

Con la caída de la primera lagrima al suelo, algo encima de una de las mesas empezó a brillar pese a estar cubierta por sabanas. La luz fue tan intensa que Akko se acerco sacando de debajo de ellas la Shiny Rod.

 **-Lyonne** –Dijo Akko en cuanto la tomo.

Bajo la asombra mirada de sus compañeras, de la varita salieron ramificaciones con un brillante color amarillo que fue a dar a Amanda y Diana. Estas fueron cubiertas por el haz de luz al igual que Akko, curando por completo todas sus cicatrices y quitando cualquier síntoma o malestar que pudieran sentir.

 **-Has despertado otra palabra Akko** –Dijo Diana perpleja.

- **¿En-Enserio?** -Dijo Akko desorientada por lo ocurrido

Amanda fue hasta Akko y la abrazó, seguida poco después de Diana. Bajo la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeras, las cuales aun no sabían lo mucho que iban a cambiar sus vidas tras conocer a Akko.

* * *

 **Pues capitulo 8, a sido cortito pero desde ya os puedo decir que el próximo sera algo mas largo y tratara en su mayoría de Amanda y Constanze. De lo mucho que va a avanzar su relación y de la mina subterránea. (Espero hacerlo emocionante)**

 **Ha sido difícil hacer el Pov de Constanze xD, en un primer momento iba a hacer que hablara pero sentí que eso no encajaba con ella. Al final me decidí en se comunicara mediante gestos, expresiones y con la pizarra que siempre lleva.**

 **Ya era hora de meter la sexta palabra xD. La palabra significa "Gracias", no se las da a su profesora (Como en el anime) pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien dándosela a sus amigas.**

 **Buscando información de Constanze (Para saber como plasmar su personalidad) me tope que hace un año en un panel del estudio Trigger dieron información sobre cada una de las protagonistas. Como curiosidad de Constanze decían que cuando era joven se enfermo y para ser curada tuvieron que remover su alma, razón por la que no habla. El alma fue guardado en uno de sus Stanbot, si por alguna razón recupera el alma se vuelve a enfermar. Se dice que el robot que rompió Akko contenía su alma (Razón por la que se enfada tanto) por lo que recupero la capacidad de hablar pero no lo intento ni tampoco enfermo (Hablando como acto reflejo al final de la serie sorprendida por ver a Akko volar). Todo muy oscuro xD**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace leerlos :P. A lo mejor me releo los últimos capítulos para buscar erratas. Estoy convencido de que cuando subo el archivo Word a la pagina, me quita comas, tildes o yo que se pero siempre hay algo mal**

 **fotos(x)subefotos(x)com(x)2fbbdd6474500575733411fc8531af15o(x)jpg (Una fotito de Amanda y Constanze)**

 **fotos** **(x)** **subefotos** **(x)** **com** **(x)** **c5a14e8179cadc71a3c63355c6a55c47o** **(x)** **jpg (Una fotito de Hannah, Diana, Barbara)**

 **(Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, punto, barra del 7, punto)**

 **Diría que nos vemos este domingo pero lo veo difícil. Si todo sale bien a mediados de Noviembre iré actualizando.**

 **Pues na, nos vemos.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¿Qué es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **POV AMANDA**

La enfermería había quedado desierta. Diana, Akko y yo no quisimos acompañar al resto a desayunar. Preferíamos darnos una ducha rápida primero.

 **-Os veo a las dos en el comedor, no tardéis o empezare a comer sin vosotras.** -Grito mi cabeza hueca favorita saliendo disparada por la puerta en dirección a su dormitorio.

 **\- ¿Vienes?** -Oí decir a Diana apoyada en la puerta.

Salí de mi pequeño monologo interno mirándola con ojos de sorpresa.

 **\- ¿Acaso me estas esperando para que nos vayamos las dos juntas?**

- **Claro, nuestras habitaciones están en el mismo pasillo, sería raro y una falta de respeto que me fuera sin ti**.

 **-Oh venga Diana, si quieres ir conmigo dímelo simplemente, no digas cosas como esas**. -Me deslicé hacia ella y le di con el codo suavemente mientras levantaba las cejas.

Esta hizo una pequeña mueca, resoplo y abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos salir las dos.

 **-Hey Diana, nunca pensé que nuestra relación mejoraría tanto y mira que al principio siempre había algo de tensión entre nosotras.**

 **-Amanda, eres una persona mucho más extrovertida que yo, tarde o temprano de alguna manera íbamos a conectar. Además, tú de las dos eres la que más ha puesto de su parte.**

 **-Puede, pero creo que Akko tuvo mucho que ver.**

 **-Si no fuera por ella habríamos tarda un poco más.** -Decía Diana con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **-Hablando de Akko ¿Conseguiste decirle algo anoche? Como ya sabrás, tengo los recuerdos un poco borrosos.**

 **-No… y lo de las pociones fue una pésima idea**. ¿Acaso está cambiando de tema? **-Sobre todo, tu transformación en una niña de seis años.**

Me empecé a reír **. - ¿Cómo iba a saber su efecto? ¿Me porte muy mal?**

 **-Cuando pensé que te habías dormido, como media hora después me levantas para que te acompañe al baño….tras eso fue casi imposible que te durmieras.**

 **\- ¿Enserio? No le pidas a una niña de seis años que se quede tranquila.**

 **-Fuiste una revoltosa toda la noche y Akko dormía como si nada tuviera que ver con ella. Por un rato te perdí de vista, cuando volviste te encontré cubierta de chocolate. Por eso tenias puesta ropa diferente. Eso sí, te lo estabas pasando en grande, no dejabas de poner esa sonrisa tan característica tuya.**

 **-O venga, que vas hacer que me sonroje.**

 **-Hmph, que tonta que eres Amanda.** –Dijo Diana intentando no reírse **. -Y dime, ¿Avanzaste algo con Constanze?**

 **-Nada, hasta le deje una nota esa misma noche donde le decía que esta mañana iba a decirle algo importante. No pude, no encontré el momento de hacerlo. Después paso lo de Akko y nada, no hubo manera.**

Habíamos llegado a la primera parada: Mi habitación.

 **-Te espero aquí ¿Vale?**

Diana asintió y se fue hasta su dormitorio. Yo entre en el mío. Agarre una toalla, un cambio de ropa y todo lo me que fuera a servir. Me quede unos segundos observando el lugar, era súper relajante y nostálgico estar de nuevo en mi cuarto y recordar todos lo que había vivido con mis compañeras.

Recostada a en el marco derecho de la puerta encontré a Diana con sus cosas sobre sus brazos.

 **\- ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo con Constanze hoy? -** Pregunto poco después de que empezáramos a caminar

 **-Hmph, no he pensado en nada, pero creo que ella sí ¿Por?**

 **-Hoy es la noche de las luce.**

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que es?** -Dije empujando la puerta del baño, dejando pasar a Diana primero.

 **-Es una fiesta típica donde se lanzan farolillos al cielo con mensajes en su interior. La ciudad estará a rebosar de gente y habrá varias actividades y eventos.**

 **-No tenía ni idea, si al final Constanze no tiene nada preparado, la invitare a ella y a Jasminka para que vayamos juntas. Tu podrías decírselo a Akko ¿No?**

 **\- ¿No crees que ira con Sucy y Lotte?**

 **-No, esas dos seguro que querrán ir solas.**

 **-Ah, es verdad, que están saliendo….**

 **\- ¿Ya lo sabias?** \- ¿Cuánta gente lo habrá notado **? -A que es curioso, alguien tan dulce y amable como Lotte con alguien tan sarcástica y arisca como Sucy.**

 **\- No puedo decir mucho, pero las veces que las he visto juntas, Sucy es mucho más… como decirlo… ¿Cariñosa? Hacen una buena pareja.**

Ambas organizamos nuestras cosas y nos metimos en duchas diferentes.

 **-Hannah me dijo que la directora quería hablar con nosotras tres.** –Empezó Diana a la vez que se duchaba.

 **\- ¿Si? ¿Para qué? ¿No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo estas últimas horas?**

 **-Parece que está adjudicando tareas a las alumnas que han decidido quedarse en la academia para preparar el baile de disfraces. Por ejemplo, Jasminka ha sido la elegida para coordinar el cáterin.**

 **-Ah… algo había odio sobre el baile disfraces, pero no tenía ni idea de lo de Jasminka, no pude hablar mucho con ella cuando estuvimos juntas.**

 **\- ¿No tienes pensado ir a ver a tus padres durante las vacaciones?** –siguió Diana cerrando la llave del agua.

 **-No, ya hablamos bastante a menudo. No quiero ir a verlos, sobre todo de coger un avión ahora. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Iras a ver a tu tía y tus primas?**

 **-No he vuelto a hablar con ellas desde lo de la última vez y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de quedarme sola en una casa tan grande.**

 **-Ah ya…algo me contó Akko de lo ocurrido…** -Abrí la puerta y salí cubierta por la toalla.

Diana ya estaba vestida casi por completo.

 **-Si quieres espera a que me vista y te cepillo el cabello.** -Le propuse a Diana.

 **-Gracias, me ayudarías muchos. Tu yo de 6 años tenía el pelo mucho más largo, no quieres dejártelo así, te quedaba muy bien.**

 **-Nah, requiere mucho cuidado y el estilo que llevo ahora me gusta bastante.**

Me di prisa en vestirme, agarra el cepillo y peiné el cabello a Diana. Cuando terminamos, dejamos nuestra ropa en la lavandería y devolvimos a ciertas cosas a nuestras habitaciones.

Tanto Diana como yo habíamos cambiado el uniforme por una ropa más casual. Esta llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza de color azul claro bastante elegante, yo por el contrario lleva una sudadera con unos vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas con las que me sentía muy cómoda.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al comedor vimos este parcialmente lleno, al fondo pude ver como Akko levantaba el brazo para llamar nuestra atención.

Diana y Yo agarramos una bandeja y fuimos a ver que había de comer.

Ya con todo decidido, nos sentamos con el resto. Sucy llamando mi atención me ofreció el sitio que había entre ella y Constanze

Diana se sentó junto Hannah la cual estaba teniendo una conversación bastante intensa con Lotte sobre Night Fall

Antes de que pudiera agarrar mi magdalena de chocolate, Constanze me llamó entregándome un dossier con varias hojas. El titulo era: "Mina Subterránea"

Hice una pequeña mueca y lo dejé encima de la mesa, con una mano agarraba la hoja y con la otra me comía la magdalena.

 **-Constanze me ha contado sobre la mina.** -Empezó Sucy señalando el dossier. **-Me parece peligroso que bajéis solo las dos. Pero ella quiere ir contigo. Yo estaré ayudando desde arriba.**

Me giré para verla y la vi asintiendo vivazmente con la cabeza. Que mona que es.

 **-Aquí pone que hay algo en la mina, ¿No se sabe que es?** –Dije señalando la hoja.

 **-La mina fue abandonada hace muchísimo tiempo después de un derrumbe. No puede haber nadie viviendo ahí. No humano por lo menos.** –Dijo Sucy con su tono apagado habitual.

 **-Me cuesta creer que un animal es el responsable de despedazar los robots de Constanze.**

 **\- "No pienses tanto en ello"**. -Ponía en la pizarra de la pelinegra.

 **-Una última duda, ¿Qué es eso de un hongo que se extinguió hace más de 1000 años?**

 **-Curiosamente, uno de los Stanbots fue capaz de recolectar un "Inmortui Possunt Fungus", es un hongo que sirve para muchas cosas. Me gustaría que me trajerais muestras para descubrir porque han proliferado ahí. Ah y nadie se puede enterar de que tenemos eso debajo de la escuela ¿Vale?**

 **-Por mí no hay problema ¿Cuándo vamos?**

 **\- "Hoy"** escribió Constanze, rectifico y a añadió **"Si te viene bien"** Acompañada con una cara de modestia.

¿POR QUE ESTAN MONAAAAAA?

- **Hoy me viene bien.**

 **\- ¿De que estáis hablando?** -Dijo Akko sentándose sobre mis piernas y sujetándose a mi cuello. **–¿Qué es eso de una mina subterránea? ¿Puedo ir yo también?**

Constanze borro su pizarra y escribió un **"No"** tan grande que la ocupaba por completo.

 **-O venga, no seas tan mala Constanze**. -Dijo Akko dándole con su dedo indice en sus mejillas infladas.

 **-Lo siento Akko, otra vez será. Esta aventura es solo para Constanze y una servidora**. –Le guiñe un ojo a ver si así lo entendía.

- **Ah, Ahhhhh ya lo pillo…Para vosotras dos**. –Dijo esta ves Akko guiñando también el ojo-.

Sucy se tapó la cara por lo poco disimulada que había sido esta.

 **-Vale**. -Dije terminando mi chocolate caliente **. ¿Por qué no vais a preparar las cosas y ahora después os veo? Tengo que ir a hablar con la directora.**

 **-Amanda que no son ni las 11 de la mañana, ya te has metido en un lió.** –Dijo Akko siendo un poco presumida.

 **-Ja, si tú te vienes conmigo. También quiere hablar contigo. Y tranquila no hemos hecho nada malo o eso espero**.

Mientras tanto Sucy se despidió de Lotte y Constanze de Jasminka

Como aun Akko estaba sentada encima de mí, me levante con ella en brazos. **–Bueno, ahora nos vemos**. -Dije a modo de despedida.

Jasminka que está hablando con Bárbara, se giró hacia mí en cuanto me escuchó decir eso.

 **-Oye Amanda te quería contar una cosa….**

 **-Tranquila, ya me lo ha dicho Diana y bueno, enhorabuena por ser la elegida para preparar el cáterin para la fiesta de disfraces.**

 **-Si quieres me puedas bajar ya Amanda….**

 **-Pues sí, porque necesito las manos libres para una cosa.** -Baje a Akko y abrace a Jasminka. **–Tranquila vale, lo harás genial, ya me dirás como ha ido tu primer día.**

 **-Gracias, Amanda, ten mucho cuidado ahí abajo. ¿Vale? Constanze me ha contado lo que pensáis hacer.**

 **-Nah, será un paseo. ¿Te vienes ya de paso, Diana?**

 **-Me encantaría, pero aún no he terminado**

 **\- ¿Te esperamos?** -Dijo Akko

 **-No os preocupéis, id vosotras ya os alcanzaré.**

* * *

Durante el camino al despacho de la directora, le estuve contando a Akko lo que iba a hacer con Constanze de manera más detallada.

 **-Pinta muy interesante Amanda, ojalá no sea tan peligroso como nuestra pequeña excursión al bosque prohibido**

 **-Esperemos que no, aunque no lo pasamos muy bien ¿No?**

 **-Bua, fue una buena experiencia.** –Dijo Akko apoyándose sobre mi.

Mi relación con Akko había mejorado muchísimo, sentía que podía contarle todas mis preocupaciones y no solo eso, Akko confiaba también en mi. Mis padres me obligaron a venir a Luna Nova pero si soy sincera, si esto no hubiera pasado, nunca habría conocido a Akko y sobre todo a Jasminka y a Constanze.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al despacho de la directora, era un camino que tanto Akko como yo tenías completamente memorizado. Esta vez íbamos a entrar sin haber hecho nada mal.

Golpee la puerta y no entramos hasta que nos dieron el permiso.

 **-Buenos días Miss O'Neill y Miss Kagari. ¿Raro estar aquí sin haber hecho nada malo no?**

 **-No le vamos a mentir** –Dije echándole un ojo a Akko. **Es un alivio por una vez**

Miranda Holbrooke, levanto un poco los labios.

 **-Fuisteis una de las alumnas que firmaron la circular de que os quedaríais en la Academia y que estabais dispuestas a ayudar en estas vacaciones de navidad en el baile de disfraces. Que como ya sabéis es dentro de tres días. Este sábado para ser más exactos. ¿No?**

 **-Si**. –Respondimos al unísono las dos

 **-Bien, os he adjudicado unas tareas que estoy segura que podréis desempeñar sin problema. La primera es para usted señorita O'Neill. Según la información que he recibido de sus padres, recibió clases de baile durante varios años, así que, quien mejor que usted para dar clases de baile y así ayudar a toda aquella alumna que necesite orientación con los pasos o iniciarse. Le entrego una ficha que tiene que rellenar con los horarios que más prefiera y las temática de baile que debe impartir. No se olvide de colgarlo en el tablón de noticias.**

 **-Ok, lo haré encantada.** –Dije llevándome la mano a la frente como una soldado.

 **-Y señorita Kagari, se encargará de tomar nota de las personas que están dispuestas a asistir al baile de disfraces. Como muy tarde necesito la lista para el viernes a primera hora, de todos modos, haré un aviso por megafonía para decir que usted lleva la lista.**

 **-Cuente conmigo.**

 **-Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudes en venir a preguntarme o hablar con el resto de profesoras ¿Vale?**

Asentimos y dimos media vuelta

 **-Antes de que os vayáis, esta mañana los cocineros se encontraron una de las cámaras de seguridad totalmente destrozada y la habitación cubierta de chocolate… Supondré que vosotras no fuisteis debimos a que estuvisteis en la enfermería descansando. Pero al estar tan cerca ¿Escuchasteis o visteis a alguien?**

 **-No sabría decirle directora, las tres estuvimos totalmente K.O hasta por la mañana poco antes de que llegara la enfermera jefa.** –Dije mintiendo muy fuerte

 **-Vale, os podéis retirar.**

Hicimos una reverencia y salimos por la puerta.

- **Lo de la cámara si no me equivoco fue Diana.**

 **-Sí y lo del chocolate fue obra tuya ¿No?**

- **Estoy un 99% segura de que si, aun mis recuerdos no terminan de llegar.**

- **Yo desde la segunda poción no recuerdo nada, pero creo que me lo pase muy bien. Aún nos quedaba una ronda mas ¿No? Deberíamos terminarla.**

 **-Tu y yo, dudo que Diana quiera después de la que liamos. Pero seguro que también se lo paso bien.**

Dio la casualidad de que cuando nosotras salíamos, Diana estaba llegando.

 **\- ¿Ya habéis terminado? ¿Qué os ha pedido hacer?**

 **-Dar clases de baile.** –Conteste.

 **-Llevar la lista….** -Dijo Akko levantando el puñado de folios con una mano.

 **-Cosas fáciles, de camino me encontré con Constanze, me dijo que si te veía que te dijera que todo estaba listo. Ten cuidado Amanda y piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas.** –Dijo Diana dándome ánimos. **\- ¿Puedes esperar a que salga Akko? Quiero hablar contigo de una cosita.**

 **-Mmm claro, te veo luego Amanda, ten cuidado con lo que te encuentras ahí abajo.**

 **-No os preocupéis, que me estáis haciendo poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy…** -Dije acercándome a esas dos. **– No pasara nada malo, todo está controlado.**

Estas me abrazaron. **-Tranquilas, hay suficiente Amanda para las dos.**

* * *

No tarde mucho en llegar a mi habitación, me subí en la cama y active el mecanismo, deslizándome por el tobogán cayendo en el sofá frente a las puertas que había puesto Constanze, aunque esta vez había una puerta más **"Invitados"**

Como no quería probar nada nuevo me metí en la mía. El avión ya no estaba y donde estuvo en un primer lugar, había una escoba mágica ocupando el lugar.

 **-Mmm interesante.**

De igual manera había un pequeño estante en el que reposaban un casco y unos guantes.

Me los coloque y me subí a la escoba, casi de inmediato la plataforma bajo quedando suspendida en el aire, en frente de mi había un camino parcialmente señalizado, forzando la vista note que el trayecto se hacía más ancho casi al final y este en vez de seguir recto descendia.

A uno de mis laterales había un gran contador, con un botón a pocos centímetros.

 **\- ¿Para marcar cuanto he tardado?** Sabiendo esto me coloque lo más cerca posible de este. - **Vale, Tres… Dos…Uno.** –Pulsé el botón y empecé a correr con la escoba, salte casi al filo y me monte encima

Del techo y de los laterales salían objetos que me cortaban el paso y los cuales tenía que esquivar, sin saber muy bien el recorrido y llegando casi al final, subí lo más alto que pude y caí en picado por la rampa, tras alguna baja y subida más vislumbre la plataforma de llegada.

Cuando ya estaba a un par de metros derrape para no chocarme y tocar el botón.

El tiempo marcado fue de 25:06, no había estado mal.

Al colocar la escoba en el sitio indicado, el techo se abrió y una escalera metálica llego hasta mis pies, entrado esta vez por el suelo del taller de Constanze no por arriba como había sido siempre. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo esto?

Sucy y Constanze se giraron con mi llegada. En la pizarra de la segunda ponía **"¿Cuánto has tardo?"**

 **-Poco más de 25 segundos.** –Dije chocándola con ella **. –Gracias por esto Constanze, de verdad que lo aprecio.** –Dije acariciándola con mi mano derecha. **–¿Y bien, está todo listo?**

 **-Sí, mientras os vais colocando el traje que ha hecho Constanze, te voy a contar por encima en que va a consistir esto.**

 **-Ah espera, ¿Dónde está la cremallera de esto?** –Dije pidiendo un poco de ayuda **. -Ahhh ya, ya la he encontrado, sigue Sucy.**

- **Bien,** **el objetivo de esto es explorar la mina, ver lo grande que es, recolectar la Azurita y el hongo. Y si es posible averiguar qué es lo que esta viviendo debajo de nosotras, si es peligroso o no.** –Dijo Sucy leyendo los apuntes de Constanze

 **-Pues vamos a ello.** –Dije totalmente eufórica.

Ya ambas con el traje puesto, note que se ajustaba a mí a la perfección. El traje en si era difícil de explicar, era un mono de una sola pieza con piezas metálicas de color fuego distribuidas por las zonas más importantes a modo de armadura. Me sentía bastante segura con él y era bonito.

 **-Esto es para vosotras.** –Dijo Sucy entregándonos una bolsita con 5 frasquitos. **–Prestad atención las dos, las dos de la derecha son pociones para tomar. La que tiene tapa roja mejora vuestro estado físico, utilizadla cuando vayáis a hacer algo que requiera mucha energía. La verde os permitirá ver en la oscuridad durante 10 minutos.**

 **\- ¿Y las de las dos de la izquierda?** –Dije intentando memorizar para que servían.

 **-Son frasquitos de acción inmediata, la tiráis contra algo y ya. La morada es la combinación de los ácidos más fuertes que tengo y las de tapa marrón ocasiona una explosión. Creo que os pueden ser de mucha utilidad.**

Constanze nos guía hasta una de las paredes de la habitación y pulsando un botón de su reloj de muñeca, la pared desaparece dejándonos ver una amplia sala de monitores y un ascensor fuertemente blindado para que nada puede llegar hasta aquí.

- **Oye, lo que sea que haya ahí abajo tiene que ser peligroso por estas marcas que ha dejado.**

 **\- "Eso es una de las cosas que vamos a descubrir".** -Ponía en la pizarra de Constanze

 **-En cuanto coloquéis las cámaras podré controlarlo todo con estas pantallas.**

Cabía añadir que nos iban a acompañar 10 Stanbots, cuatro irían a modo de primera línea. Dos y dos se ocuparían de colocar las luces y las cámaras. Y los restantes ayudarían a Constanze con la extracción de la Azurita, el almacenamiento y con todo lo que necesitara. Yo llevaría una mochila repleta de agua y comida.

 **\- ¿Tened cuidado vale?** -Dijo Sucy entregándonos los cascos y sentándose frente a los monitores **. –Si pasara algo, hay más trajes, así que bajaría a ayudaros si es necesario. Ah, casi se me olvida, tomad esto, lo saque del hongo que me dio Constanze, esto evitara que os contagies de algo ahí abajo.** Sabia fatal

Por ultimo Constanze nos estrego unos auriculares con los que podríamos comunicarnos. También me entrego un pin con la forma de mi cara. El cual guarde en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón.

Ya dentro del ascensor nos despedimos de Sucy. Con las puertas cerradas y el ascensor descendiendo me tomé la liberta de agarrar la mano de Constanze, esta se giró hacia mí esperando a que le dijera algo.

* * *

Había dos caminos a seguir, el de la derecha o el de la izquierda. Constanze construyo el ascensor en mitad de un pasillo por lo que teníamos esas dos posibilidades. Nos decantamos por el de la izquierda.

Con solo abrirse las puertas, lo notamos casi en seguida. La temperatura había descendido fuertemente. Los trajes nos protegían en su mayoría del frió, pero aun así algo se notaba.

 **-Ya tengo visibilidad.** –Dijo Sucy rompiendo el silencio. Los Stanbots trabajaban rápido

Dimos nuestros primeros pasos en la mina, era difícil de creer que alguien o algo podía vivir aquí, no había luz, la temperatura era de como -10 grados y el solo respirar se hacía pesado.

Había mas arañazos por las paredes, con mi mano fui siguiendo las líneas notando su profundidad.

El túnel era ancho, las vías y los vagones estaban ennegrecidas por el óxido, la humedad y el paso del tiempo.

Las cajas de madera que reposaban en el suelo estaban podridas y carcomidas por unos gusanos muy raros. Eran de color azul intenso.

No conseguía escuchar nada fuera de lo normal, solo el incesante goteo, el silbido del viento y el traqueteo de las vías.

Lo poco que sabía de las minas era que estas tienen diferentes profundidades con túneles cada una, que a su vez cada planta esta interconectada con más túneles creando una red entre ellas. Cada nivel sirve para algo, desde el nivel de excavación hacia el interior, producción, traspaso de minerales y transporte a la superficie. También cada planta cuenta con un par de ascensores para un fácil desplazamientos entre niveles, pero difícilmente después de tantos años y tras haberse cortado el suministro de energía dudaba mucho de su estado actual.

Vi a Constanze a recoger muestras de tierra, piedras y animales como los gusanos anteriores.

Nos desplazamos sin ningún inconveniente ni contratiempo. Mapeando lo máximo posible.

 **\- ¿Pues parece desierto?** –Dijo Sucy

 **-Lo que me extraña, es que deberíamos de habernos topado ya con las piezas de los Stanbots de reconocimiento. Pero no hay nada por el suelo.**

 **\- ¿No es posible que el polvo los hubiera cubierto ya?**

 **-Eso pensé, pero no noto ninguna elevación.**

Como me temía llegamos a nuestra primera bifurcación lateral, esto dificultaba la seguridad.

 **\- ¿Que hacemos Constanze?**

Este mando a sus robots, colocando cámaras en ambas direcciones. Y haciéndome el gesto de que así, Sucy podría ver si algo venia y nos avisaría. También en vez de poner a 4 Stanbots en primera línea, coloco dos delante y dos detrás nuestra.

Seguimos recto. Llevábamos caminando cerca de treinta minutos y todavía no había rastro de la Azurita y el hongo. El ejercicio físico era tal que ya habíamos terminado con una botellas de agua y Constanze se había visto obligada a utilizar la poción de Sucy. Su estado físico no era el mejor del mundo. Nos estábamos quedado sin luces y cámaras.

Conseguimos llegar a una amplia sala en forma de cúpula, donde los antiguos mineros venían para descansar y reponer fuerzas.

Había trajes de minería desperdigados por el suelo, la gran mayoría hechos añicos y cubiertos por moho en su totalidad.

Iluminamos el lugar con las últimas luces que nos quedaban y pusimos la última cámara de seguridad al principio del siguiente túnel.

Nos sentamos a descansar y a comer algo. Habían pasado cerca de cincuenta minutos y ambas nos sentíamos totalmente agotadas

Seis de los Stanbots volvieron de regreso al taller para aprovisionarse de más cámaras, luces, agua y dejar todo lo recolectado hasta el momento.

Constanze saco de su mochila una tela y la coloco el suelo, sentándome en ella y está acurrucándose entre mis piernas observando embelesada la tablet.

El radar por fin había encontrado la Azurita. La sala siguiente sala estaba repleta de ella.

 **-Ok, iremos en cuanto lleguen los Stanbots.** –Le dije al oído.

* * *

El tiempo que estuvimos esperando, lo pase hablando con Constanze y Sucy.

 **\- ¿Todavía no llegan?** –Dije ya un poco impaciente

 **-Ten en cuenta que llevaban mucho peso y eso los está retrasando.** -Dijo Sucy con voz tranquila

 **-Yo ya me siento recuperada, ¿Por qué no vamos a por la Azurita Constanze?**

Dado el visto bueno, nos pusimos de pie. Como era algo que estaba relativamente cerca trate de alumbrar el camino con mi varita.

Llegamos a una pequeña habitación iluminada en su mayoría por el radiante color que producía esta, un azul muy parecido al de los gusanos que vimos al principio.

 **-Oye Sucy, hemos encontrado el hongo y las Azuritas.**

 **\- ¿Juntos?**

 **-Sip ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver?**

 **-Mm la Azurita es conocida por irradiar calor provocando que la temperatura en el resto del lugar sea frio, eso quiere decir que la mina está repleta de esto, lo que explicaría las bajas temperaturas. También tiene un campo eléctrico fuerte y proporciona proteínas.**

 **-Entonces antes de que se derrumbara ya existía el hongo en la mina y la Azurita solo ha mantenido con vida las más próximas a ellas. ¿Qué se sabe del derrumbe Sucy?**

 **-No gran cosa, se perdieron muchas vidas y las labores de rescate duraron muy poco. Fue por lo menos hace 1000 años…**

 **-Igual que cuando se dio por extinguido el hongo… esto no pinta bien Sucy. ¿Cuáles son sus propiedades?**

 **-Tiene muchas, pero por la cual se prohibió cultivar es… la regeneración de tejido muerto. Y no solo eso, dentro de estas aun parásito capaz de controlar a su voluntad animales o hasta personas.**

 **-Esto está empezando a no gustarme…**

Constanze estaba recogiendo un par de hongos y metiéndolos en bolsas herméticas. Yo la ayude a extraer la Azurita, guardándola en mi mochila.

 **-Constanze, tenemos un problema. -** Dijo Sucy. **–Los Stanbots se han detenido.**

Esta negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

 **-Van con poder mágico, y la piedra de Luna Nova esta encima de nosotras, es imposible.** –Dije

 **-Estoy empezando a no ver muy bien, una niebla está saliendo por la bifurcación que dejasteis atrás. Y está avanzando muy rápido en ambas direcciones.**

 **-Ok, hora de salir de aquí.**

 **-Varias cosas acaban de entrar, van hacia vosotras. Están rompiendo las cámaras y las luces una a una, estoy empezando a no ver nada.**

 **-Un momento Sucy, déjame pensar.** –Dije llevándome la mano al casco para pensar alguna solución, **\- ¿Has podido notar cuantas cosas eran?**

 **-Más de veinte y estoy segura de pueden venir más.**

Constanze llamó mi atención y hecho a correr hacia la sala anterior ya cubierta por completo por la niebla. Sacando de su mochila pequeños artefactos que coloco por toda la habitación.

Estaban a punto de llegar. Podía escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

Cuando el primero hizo su entrada lo vi todo más claro, llevaba casco, y vestía el mismo mono que había visto tirado en el suelo. Eran los antiguos mineros, siendo controlados por el parásito.

Agarre a Constanze en brazos y eche a correr, mientras esta les disparaba con su pistola de energía. No retrocedían, todo lo contrario. Más ganas tenían de atraparnos.

En el momento justo, Constanze acciono los explosivos sepultándolos a todos. La explosión fue tal que nos conectó con el piso inferior.

 **-Lo hemos conseguido Sucy, estamos… bien…**

 **-Ok, entonces daos prisa y salid se ahí de una vez.**

Constanze se acercó al filo del agujero para ver mejor que era lo que había abajo. Dejándola totalmente paralizada.

Cuando me acerqué a ella, los vi. Mas de un centenar de ellos no nos quitaban la vista de encima. Saque las botellitas explosivas de mi bolsa y las lance sin contemplaciones. Ellos antes que nosotras, más claro que el agua.

Eso los irrito mucho, empezaron a hacer torres para poder conseguir subir. La situación se descontrolo cuando no pudimos hacerles frente a todos los que llegaban. No teníamos escapatoria alguna. La única idea que tenía era lanzar el ácido hacia los escombros y así poder desbloquear la salida.

 **-Vete preparando Sucy, vas a tener que venir a ayudarnos.** –Dije pensado ya en lo peor

No había manera de acabar con algo que ya estaba muerto. Cada vez conseguía llegar más alto y no había manera de pararlos. Con el camino ya despejando al otro lado, Constanze convirtió a sus cuatro Stanbots en una tabla con la que podía levitar en el aire gracias a su varita.

A punto de subirse a la tabla fue agarra por el tobillo por uno de ellos. Me concentre en ese, pero eso hizo que los primeros consiguieran subir junto a mi.

Cuando ya pude darme cuenta, Constanze está siendo arrastrada por más de uno.

Sin pensármelo ni una vez siquiera y anteponiendo la seguridad de Constanze frente a la mía. Saco de mi bolsita la poción para ver en la oscuridad y la de resistencia física, me las tomo a la vez que tomo carrerilla y salto sobre los que están reteniendo a mi pelinegra.

 **\- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI CONSTANZE! ¡AHORA NOS VEMOS!** –Dije gritando y cayendo a la más profunda oscuridad con mi varita en la mano.

* * *

En la caída me los intente quitar de encima, para que no me mordiera. Tuve la suerte de caer encima de muchos de ellos, consiguiendo amortiguar la caída.

Ya en el suelo y un poco desorientada, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, yéndome a unas de las esquinas de la habitación.

Ellos no me veían, pero yo a ellos sí. Con el golpe de la caída había perdido la varita y el casco, saliéndose también mi comunicador. Daba igual cuanto mirase y buscase no los encontraba por ningún lado.

Tenía 10 minutos hasta que dejara de ver en la oscuridad, si no lo hacía ahora me tendría que esconder y esperar a que Sucy y Constanze llegasen a mi rescate.

Salí corriendo hacia unos de los muchos túneles que había, con la esperanza de encontrar algún ascensor que, aunque no funcionara pudiera llevarme al piso de arriba.

Después de patearme casi por completo dos túneles, al final del segundo encontré uno, abrí las compuertas y me metí dentro. Me cole por la trampilla del techo y empecé a escalar por las cuerdas de estas hasta llegar al saliente del piso superior.

Los efectos de ambas pociones se estaban disipando, empezaba a ver menos y más ganas tenia de tirarme en el suelo a descansar.

El peligro había pasado, me hice en uno de los laterales y me tumbé en el suelo con mi mochila como reposacabezas.

Cerré los ojos y me intenté tranquilizar. ¿Cómo me iban a encontrar? Esto es enorme.

Al cabo de 10 minutos empecé a escuchar pisadas, me metí en unos de los vagones. Esperando a que esos "Zombies" no notaran mi presencia.

 **-Tiene que estar por aquí.** –Escuche.

 **-Eso mismo dijiste hacia 5 minutos ¿A que nos hemos vuelto a equivocar de piso?**

Una luz muy fuerte ilumino el túnel, me asomé un poco y vi a Sucy, Akko, Constanze y Diana. Vestidas cada una con el traje además llevaban armas idénticas a las de Constanze.

 **-Habéis tardado un montón, empezaba a tener hambre.**

 **-No te preocupes Amanda.** -Dijo Akko corriendo hacia mí. **–Te sacaremos de aquí.** -Esta intento cogerme en brazos, obviamente no pudo.

 **-Akko puedo caminar, bájame que te vas a hacer daño en la espalda.**

 **-Vale, pero hemos formado un equipo de rescate. Nos llamamos C** (Constazne) **A** (Akko) **D** (Diana) **S** (Sucy) –Dijo Akko **–Es un juego de palabras, Cads, Cats lo pillas, a las cuatro nos gustan los gatos.**

 **-El nombre en inglés os pega muy bien.** Esta clase de tonterías de Akko, me animaban, he estado a punto de ser devorada por "Zombies" y escuchar esto es relajante. - **Gracias por venir a por mí.**

 **\- ¿Es que acaso tiene significado?** –Dijo Akko pensativa.

 **-Déjala Amanda, Akko y sus cosas, nos alegra verte bien.** -Empezó Diana. **–Ven te voy a hacer una revisión rápida.**

 **-No te preocupes me encuentro perfectamente.** La mirada de Diana no me dejo otra opción

Salí del vagón y me puse a su lado. Esta me examino.

 **-La mordedura de la pierna no tiene buena pinta, deberíamos desinfectarla, no vaya a ser que ocurra algo.**

¿Cuando me habían mordido?

 **-No te preocupes, no se infectara.** -Dije pensando en lo que Sucy.

 **-De todos modos, déjame que la desinfecte y la envuelva bien. Es posible que te arda un poco.**

 **-Ssssss lo estoy notandoooo…**

 **\- ¿Cómo habéis sabido donde estaba? Ademas ¿Por que estáis vosotras aquí?** -Dije señalando a Akko y a Diana

 **\- ¿Recuerdas el pin que te dio Constanze antes de entrar? Pues era un localizador**. –Respondió Sucy. **-Y ellas, bueno, dio la casualidad de que llegaron en el momento justo.**

Suspire tranquila. **¿Nos vamos?** –Dije

 **-Si, hemos despejado el camino, aun quedan mas cosas de esas** **¿Qué vamos ha hacer con las que faltan?** –Pregunto Akko arrodillada en el suelo contemplando a los gusanos luminosos.

 **-Constanze y yo tenemos una idea.** -Dijo Sucy alejándose hacia la salida.

Diana era muy graciosa, no quería que Akko se acercara a ella con el gusano en sus manos.

Constanze disimuladamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se puso a mí lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Cuando nuestras miradas coincidieron esta me sonrió. - **Me alegro de que estés bien.**

* * *

 **Pues capitulo 9, no he avanzado tanto en la relación de Constanze y Amanda como hubiera querido pero que le voy ha hacer. Por lo menos se va notando el interés de Constanze por la pelirroja.**

 **Lo de la mina al final ha sido difícil de relatar pero bien, entretenido. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Unas fotillos.**

 **fotos** **(x)** **subefotos** **(x)** **com** **(x)** **7952479e8bde1d57626ec2770583608co** **(x)** **jpg (Me gusta mucho la relación de amistad tan fuerte de Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka y lo intento trasmitir en la historia)**

 **fotos** **(x)** **subefotos** **(x)** **com** **(x)** **a2a2e49ec092a3860bfcceac5c12d250o** **(x)** **jpg (En esta foto me base para el traje de Constanze)**

 **(Sustituir las "(x)" en este orden: punto, punto, barra del 7, punto)**

 **Si por alguna casualidad os estáis viendo "She-ra y las princesas del poder" decir que hace unos días subí un fanfic de esta serie, ojo, no vayáis a leerla si no os la habéis visto entera.**

 **También me encuentro traduciendo mi fanfic favorito de Life is Strange pero no lo subiré hasta que lo tenga terminado y apenas llevo tres capitulo xD**

 **Últimamente me han vuelto a entrar muchas ganas de leer fanfiction, debería ponerme al día con los de Little Witch Academia (El Fandom ha crecido mucho y yo me alegro) pero estoy a tope con los de Life is Strange, en ingles hay cosas muy buenas. A lo mejor cuando termine esta historia me dedico a traducir fanfic siempre y cuando me den permiso sus autores xD. Y cuando me entren muchas ganas de de escribir algo lo haré (Como me ha pasado con She-ra)**

 **Nuevo capitulo ya en diciembre. O quien sabe. En el próximo espero que las parejas avancen bastante y meter en la historia a Croix de una vez xD**

 **Pues na, ya nos veremos.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¿Qué es eso que siento por ti?**

 **Disclaimer:** LWA le pertenece al estudio Trigger y a Yoh Yoshinari.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **POV AKKO**

La misión de rescate había sido un completo éxito en muchos sentidos. Solo bastaba ver a Constanze y a Amanda. ¿Acaso creían que nadie se iba a dar cuenta? Las tres lo hicimos, estaban agarradas de las manos y mantenían una conversación la mar de tranquila, con pequeñas sonrisas que iluminaban sus rostros por momentos y una bonita luz que brillaba en sus ojos. En general las tres estábamos a un par de pasos de distancia, dándoles espacio. Esperando lo mejor para ellas.

Hace unas horas, cuando nos despedimos de Amanda, Diana me invito a ir con ella a la fiesta de las luces, fiesta de la cual no tenía ni idea. Pero me hizo particular ilusión que quisiera pasar el rato conmigo. Espero poder decirle lo que siento de una vez por todas pero sobre todo quiero disfrutar de su compañía. Hemos quedado a las 9 en la puerta principal de Luna Nova.

Sintiéndome rebosante de alegría me atrevo a agarrar su mano, rápidamente sus curiosos ojos azules recaen en mi. No soy capaz de articular palabras, trato de poner una sonrisa pero siento los músculos de la cara tensos, suspiro, tratando de relajarme y lo vuelvo a intentar. Noto como sus ojos se vuelven mas alegres y entreveo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando la luz de una de las linternas choca contra una piedra reflectante, pudiendo captar por unos segundos sus rasgos faciales. Ella simplemente sin decir nada, me corresponde, apretándola un poco con su agarre. Su mano es mas grande que la mía, juega con mis dedos hasta que terminan entrelazados.

Veo como Sucy nos mira por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo un suspiro demasiado largo y diciendo unas palabras que que no termino de entender.

El camino de regreso al ascensor es tranquilo y sin imprevistos, no nos volvemos a cruzar con mas "Zombies" aunque si escuchamos como estos se desplazan por las diferentes cuevas, chocando entre si y haciendo esos ruidos tan característicos de ellos. Conseguimos llegar al laboratorio de Constanze, Diana deshace nuestro agarre sintiéndome un poco perpleja. Acto seguido Sucy nos dice que van a intentar sellar las puertas y que una vez hayan terminado irán directamente a hablar con la directora. Esto es un problema mucho mas grande de lo que pensábamos en un primer momento.

Diana, Amanda y yo nos despedimos, la segunda le dice un par de cosas al oído a Constanze pero como ni yo ni Diana quiere entrometerse tomamos el camino de regreso al dormitorio. Caigo en un gigantesco puf, seguida muy de cerca de Diana, cayendo en mis piernas. Como pienso que se va a caer la envuelvo fugazmente con mis brazos.

 **-Te tengo** -Dijo como sin querer

Su pelo rubio tapa la mitad de su rostro pero el único ojo que tiene destapado mira fijamente mis labios, me siento nerviosa como si tuviera el corazón en un puño. Se quita el pelo de cara con una de sus manos libres, lo ultimo que veo antes de cerrar los ojos es a ella acercarse lentamente hacia mi. Dándome un pequeño y fugaz besos en los labios. Ella esta igual de nerviosa que yo, lo pude sentir al momento de rozar una de sus manos. Quiero seguir presionando sus labios pero se levanta de mi dejándome un poco confundida.

Amanda aparece en mi siguiente parpadeo, no soy capaz de reaccionar a tiempo así que la atrapo con mis manos de la mejor manera que puedo.

 **-¿Por que no te has levantado?** -Empezó Amanda **-Fuiste la primera y Diana ya esta de pie.**

 **-Es que me he quedado en Shock. -** Digo desviando la mirada a Diana.

La peli-plateada mira hacía otro lado sonrojada

 **-Como sea, no quiero saberlo. ¿Estas bien de todos modos?**

 **-Si claro, tampoco has caído muy fuerte.**

 **-Bueno, ¿que vais a hacer las dos?**

 **-Supongo que yo debería seguir anotando a las personas que vendrán al baile de este sábado.**

 **-Yo debería ir a hablar con Lotte y preparar la decoración.**

 **-Ahhh, ok. Iré a hablar con la directora sobre mis clases de baile, si queréis venir estaré en el segundo salón de actos en mas o menos una hora. -** Dijo Amanda, sacudiéndose la ropa y saliendo por la puerta.

 **-Nos vemos mas tarde ¿no?** -Digo mientras me acerco a la mesa y recojo mis hojas.

Diana me sonríe y se dirige a la puerta. La abre y cuando esta a punto de salir se gira hacía mi

 **-No llegues tarde Akko.**

Me dejo caer de nuevo en puf, agarrando mi pecho como si fuera a explotar. Paso la yema de mis dedos por mis labios, intentando recordar esa increíble sensación. Esa pequeña electricidad que sacudió todo mi cuerpo y que nublo mi mente.

 **-¿Por que los has hecho Diana? ¿Como quieres que me concentre ahora?** -Digo cerrando los ojos y tapándome la boca para que no se escuchen mis gritos.

 **FINAL POV AKKO**

* * *

Después de casi dos horas en las que Akko paso deambulando por toda la academia, llamando puerta por puerta y anotando el nombre de cada una de sus compañeras. Se acerco a una de las clases de Amanda, las puertas estaban abiertas y en su interior habían mas de 30 chicas en parejas de dos, ocupando gran parte del salón. Siguiendo las explicaciones de la peli-roja que hacía pareja con una despampanante chica con gafas. Amanda tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, disfrutaba bailar y enseñar. Dijo un par de palabras y todas las chicas empezaron a aplaudir. Recogieron sus toallas y botellas de agua y empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta.

El momento de Akko había llegado

 **-¡Las que todavía no hayáis firmado acercaos a mi por favor!**

Akko se vio en un aprieto cuando su bolígrafo se empezó a quedar sin tinta, por suerte estaba Amanda para echarle una mano.

 **-Toma, que harías tu sin mi.**

La peli-castaña asintió satisfecha, ¿Que seria de ella sin todo el apoyo que le había dado Amanda? Seguro que seria un charquito lleno de sentimientos confusos e inseguridades.

Una vez hubo terminado se acerco a Amanda, esta estaba sentada en el suelo sobre una alargada alfombra, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Akko se acomodo a su lado, colocando sus impresos sobre sus piernas.

 **-Entonces...¿Que tal tu primera clase? Había mucha gente...**

 **-Muy bien, no lo esperaba, la gran mayoría de las chicas que han venido es para practicar los pasos del baile del sábado. Mañana y el viernes estaré muy ocupada con esto.**

 **-Me alegro Amanda, yo ya casi tengo la lista completa.**

 **-Así que... entonces podrás venir a mis clases.**

 **-No sé Amanda, nunca he bailado y no creo que se me de bien.**

 **-O venga Akko, para eso estoy yo, para ayudarte. Ademas, en algún momento de la noche del sábado tendrás que sacar a Diana a bailar. Y te puedo asegurar de que sabiendo como es Diana, lo estará esperando y si se cansa de esperar tienes que estar preparada para aceptar su proposición.**

 **-¿Ese es tu plan con Constanze?**

 **-Jaja claro, pero no me cambies de tema.** -Dijo Amanda colocándose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia su querida amiga.

 **-Uff ¿Por que no?** -Dijo Akko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tomando la mano de la que podría ser su mejor amiga.

 **-Sino me equivoco, a las nueve hemos quedados las dos ¿No?** -Dijo Amanda, a la vez que corregía la postura de Akko y la acercaba mas a ella. **-Tenemos 30 minutos, los 20 restantes son para salir corriendo y poder arreglarnos ¿Vale?**

 **-Vaya, no esperaba tener clases privadas.** -Dijo Akko apunto de pisarle un pie a su compañera

 **-Por ti cualquier cosas Akko. Ahora concéntrate y no desvíes la mirada a los pies. Tus ojos sobre los míos e intenta no enamorarte de mi mientras te enseño a como moverte y a no parecer un pato mareado.** -Dijo Amanda con cierta picardia

No era la primera vez que Akko había pensado en ello, si Diana no estuviera en sus pensamientos, algo dentro de ella se habría fijado en Amanda, ¿Como no hacerlo?

 **-Lo mismo te digo.** -Afirmo Akko contraatacando.

Amanda sonrió a pocos centímetros de su cara, moviendo su mano a la cintura. Empezando a mover a Akko por todo el salón mientras le explicaba paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Amanda desde que termino sus clases con Akko sabía exactamente que ponerse, se dio una ducha rápida y se empezó a vestir un tanto apurada. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones anchos con una sudadera con tres grandes franjas. Negra, blanca y roja. Se coloco las zapatillas, arreglo lo mejor que pudo la habitación y cerro la puertas sin antes agarrar su chaqueta negra. Corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, había quedado con Constanze en el pequeño parque que había al lado de la academia. Tenía que ir por otras escaleras si no quería llegar tarde. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Akko corriendo de la misma manera apresurada.

 **-Akko, para.** -Dijo Amanda deteniéndola. **-Mas vale llegar tarde que en malas condiciones.**

 **-¿Eh? No tengo tiempo para tus acertijos**. **¿Crees que si me tiro por esa ventana acortaré camino?** -Dijo Akko señalando la ventana y mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

 **-Seguro que llegas antes, pero tendría que prestarte unas muletas y a Diana no le va a hacer gracia. Déjame que solo te arregle el cuello de la camisa y el lazo del pelo.**

 **-Gracias Amanda, no sabía que ponerme y he tardado mucho en decidirme.**

 **-Akko estoy segura de que todo va ha salir bien, yo también estoy un poco nerviosa pero se tu misma... nunca pensé que diría eso.** -Se hecho a reír Amanda, Akko inflo las mejillas. **-Sabes que lo digo para molestarte pero enserio, se tu misma y disfruta esta noche. Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en lo que haga falta.**

Akko emocionada la abrazo.

 **-Espero que te vaya bien con Constanze, nos vemos Amanda.**

La peli-castaña empezó a caminar a un ritmo rápido, Amanda la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio detenerse a un par de pasos de la puerta principal. Respiro y salio, una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro por completo al ver a Diana.

 **-Bueno, ahora me toca a mi...**

Amanda camino con cierta tranquilada hacia unas de las ventanas del primer piso, saltando por una de ellas. Con esto ya veía a Constanze sentada en uno de los columpios meciéndose, con uno de sus bot a sus pies.

Se acerco sin que se diera cuenta y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos a la vez que la elevaba y la ponía a su altura.

 **-Hey, ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?**

Constanze negó con la cabeza

 **-Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?**

Constanze simplemente tomo con valentía la mano de Amanda y empezaron a caminar, ambas sonrojadas por completo.

 **OoO**

- **Siento haber llegado tarde Diana, no sabía que ponerme.** -Akko fue sincera.

 **-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. Ademas, estas muy guapa.**

 **-No digas eso que me voy a sonrojar.** -Dijo Akko empujando un poco a Diana.

Se estuvieron viendo a los ojos varios segundos, pensando en ese beso, ese beso que había marcado un antes y un después en su relación. La primera en salir de ese trance fue Diana

 **-Venga Akko que vamos a llegar tarde a los fuegos artificiales.** -Empezó Diana tomando su mano.

Las dos estuvieron hablando de una multitud de cosas de camino a la ciudad, Akko quería saber todo lo posible de Diana y esta lo mismo de ella.

Poco se había hablado, pero ya era navidad, las calles estaban decoradas con luces y adornos navideños, la tensiones y protestas que habían dominado a la gente estos últimos días habían menguado a sorpresa de los mas enterados. Las chicas poco habían oído hablar sobre estos temas pero cuando llegara el momento se verían involucradas de lleno.

 **-Creo que tenemos tiempo para esto** -Dijo Akko señalando un modesto puesto de premios. Donde el objetivo era conseguir el mayor numero de patitos de goma con una caña de juguete. **-¿Quieres?**

 **-Te ves con posibilidades ¿No?**

 **-Hoy soy capaz de cualquier cosa** -Afirmo Akko levantando su pulgar. **-Recuerdo que este tipo de juegos se me daban muy bien.**

Akko se remango las mangas y recibió la caña de una joven mujer. Con una tremenda precisión y rapidez en menos de 30 segundos saco un total de 20 patitos de diferentes tamaños y colores. Diana estaba sorprendida.

 **-Te dije que se me daba bien** -Dijo con cierto de aire de superioridad **-Y quiero eso.**

Diana siguió su mirada a un par de pendientes de plata en forma de varita mágica. La mujer los cogió y los metió en una bolsita de papel entregándoselos con alegría.

Cierta chispa nació en la mirada de Akko.

 **OoO**

Amanda se estaba divirtiendo con Constanze, no había tenido el momento de decirle eso que llevaba tiempo carcomiendo su corazón pero podía sentir que estaba cada vez mas cerca. Los fuegos artificiales serian en unos minutos y estaba pensando desde que lugar podrían verlos.

Saco su varita del bolsillo de la sudadera e hizo aparecer su escoba. Se subió en ella después de que lo hiciera Constanze, elevándose las dos en el cielo.

Constanze estaba a su espalda, abrazada con fuerza no por miedo a caer sino por la tremenda tranquilad que le generaba la pelirroja. Nunca pensó que querría a alguien mas aparte de sus padres, desde que llego a estudiar a Luna Nova, había hecho muchas amigas a las que apreciaba mucho, pero a Amanda ya no la veía de esa manera, no como una simple amiga. Había cruzado la barrera de la amistada y no sabia que tenia que hacer o decirle para que ella pudiera entenderlo. No tenia experiencia y lo único que sabia del amor era el que se procesaban sus padres. Nunca se había interesado por novelas, películas o historias románticas, el único amor que necesita era el de su familia y sus bot, pero ya no le era suficiente, quería seguir teniendo esas sonrisas cómplices con Amanda, seguir teniendo esas noches donde se quedaba acurrucas sin decir nada y con dos vasos llenos de chocolate caliente, escucharla hablar y notar como sus labios se movían y sus ojos brillaban. Esa cercanía que no tenía con Jasminka y sobre todo, quería seguir sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento que hacia latir su corazón de manera desbocada cada vez que la miraba, y que aunque no supiera con exactitud que podía significar, sabía que su relación con Amanda había cambiado de alguna manera.

- **Constanze...la primera vez que te vi... me dejaste completamente impresionada, con el tiempo solo pensaba en impresionante y en que te fijaras en mi. Y un día como cualquier otro tenia estos sentimientos por ti. Sentimientos que se habían estado acumulando con el paso de los días y los cuales ya no soy capaz de aguantar.**

Comenzó a nevar.

 **-Me gustas Constanze.**

 **OoO**

 **-Una de tus mejores ideas Akko** -Empezó Diana sentada en un cubículo de la noria con la peli-castaña enfrente suya mirando sus nuevos pendientes.

Se habían detenido en el punto mas alto y había comenzado a nevar, causando asombro en el gentío.

 **-¿No sera que querías estar a solas conmigo? -** Dijo Diana levantándose y aproximándose a su nerviosa amiga.

 **-Jaja no me digas que... ¿Lo estabas esperando?**

 **-Si no lo hubieras propuesto tu, lo habría hecho yo.** -Dijo Diana sentándose en las piernas de Akko, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. **-Akko...gracias.**

 **-¿Por?**

 **-Por ser como eres.**

Eso fue lo último antes de que las dos juntaran sus labios por segunda vez en el día. Diana recorría con sus manos la cintura de Akko, mientras que esta intentaba con sus manos atraer mas a la peli-plateada para profundizar mas en el beso. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron. Pero retomaron la tarea casi enseguida, sin apenas ponerles cuidado.

* * *

Habían pasado prácticamente tres días desde la confesión de Akko y Amanda. El baile comenzaba en pocos minutos.

Estos días todas estuvieron muy ocupadas con los preparativos.

Como Akko había terminado antes de tiempo con sus tareas, esturo ayudando por orden impresa de la directora a Lotte y a Diana con la decoración. Lotte no podía evitar poner una sonrisa cada vez que las veía hablar, nunca les contaría que ella y Sucy habían estado en el cubículo posterior de la noria, viendo por cosas del destino como habían aclarado sus sentimientos. Akko no tardo mucho después de aquello en comentárselo a sus amigas, las cuales podían respirar tranquilas de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado, Constanze era mucho mas reservada, había aceptado los sentimientos de Amanda pero aun le costaba imaginar el simple hecho de besarla. Las cosas sucederías con el paso de los días, Amanda solo quería que se sintiera cómoda y no quería forzar las cosas.

Las clases de bailes la habían mantenido ocupada, al igual que la construcción de focos y luces a Constanze, por lo que solo se veían un par de horas en todo el día, por la noche estaba tan cansadas, que caían enseguida dormidas. Jasminka fue la primera en saber de su relación. Precisamente fue poco después de la fiesta de las luces. Si solo una persona en el mundo podía saberlo esa era Jasminka, de eso no había duda. Esta para celebrarlo trajo una tarta que había hecho en su tiempo libre, mientras planeaba y compraba los ingredientes para el banquete.¡

Todo y todas estaba listas para disfrutar de esa gran noche. Sobre todo Akko, que había practicado muchos sus movimientos de baile.

 **-Lo has conseguido Akko** -Dijo Amanda separándose de ellas. **-Diana se va a quedar impresionada por tu forma de bailar y por ese precioso vestido que llevabas.**

 **-¿Tu crees?** -Dijo un poco dudosa, no siendo esa chica tan segura de si misma que siempre había sido.

 **-Estoy segura y ahora vayámonos.**

 **-¿Que tal con Constanze?**

 **-Bien, pero no me ha dejado ver su vestido, por lo que yo se, Jasminka la ha estado ayudando. Se la veía muy emocionada.**

 **-Hmph, al final todo a salido bien. Y me sorprende verte con un vestido.**

 **-Me lo mandaron mis padres para un momento especial y bueno, que mejor que este.**

El vestido que tenia puesto Amanda era de color negro, ceñido en la cintura que llegaba hasta casi hasta el suelo. Le hacia una figura envidiable.

 **OoO**

La academia estaba completamente decorada, globos, adornos navideños, flores. Cada pasillo, cada habitación estaba cuidadosamente adornada. La directora y las profesoras estaban muy orgullosas del trabajo de solo tres chicas.

Pero cuando entraron en el gran salón, Amanda quedo anonada por el trabajo realizado.

Grandes telas de color cían que partían de cada esquina de la habitación coincidían en el centro. Estrellas de diferentes tamaños colgaban del techo en diferentes alturas. Las ventanas decoradas con cintas de colores claros. Tentempiés colocados estratégicamentes bajo los grandes ventanales.

Amanda silbo debido al asombro. Estaba en mitad de la habitación mirando al techo, apenas se había percatado pero todo el lugar esta recién pintado.

Solo podía reír. Akko la miraba orgullosa.

 **OoO**

El sitio se fue llenando gradualmente, las primeras en aparecer fueron Lotte y Sucy, con un vestido naranja y morado respectivamente. Sucy con su característica mirada sombría y Lotte resplandeciente.

Diana acompañada de Hannah y Barbara, estas se separaron de Diana cuando Akko salio corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola.

Constanze llego tímidamente acompañada de Jasminka. Con un vestido largo color esmeralda claro, estilo princesa que hacia juego con los ojos de Amanda, de manga corta con un lazo blanco al final de estos y en la cintura. Pelo suelto, sujeto en una parte con un moño rojo.

Todas se giraron, Amanda con paso lento se detuvo ante ella, se puso de rodilla y beso su mano. La música había comenzado a sonar, los primeros chicos invitados al baile empezaban a entrar, reuniéndose con sus parejas.

La directora Miranda Holbrooke, dio unas rápidas palabras. Pero casi de inmediato salio del salón, seguida de un par de profesoras. Algo estaba pasando pero las chicas estaban preocupadas por otras cosas.

La noche se fue desarrollando sin ningún problema, Amanda y Constanze bailan. Para sorpresa de la primera lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero la veía mucho mas nerviosa de lo normal, apenas la miraba a los ojos. Cuando terminaron de bailar, la peli-negra la llevo a una de las esquinas de la habitación, sacando una ramita de muérdago de uno de sus bolsillo,colocándolo sobre su cabeza, llegandole a la altura de la cara a la pelirroja. Esta sonrió con malicia, agarro el muérdago y con un rápido hechizo hizo que este colgara mágicamente sobre ellas.

Se encontró a Constanze de puntillas, con los ojos cerrados. Le pareció demasiado adorable. La movió hacia la pared para que descansara su espalda sobre ella. Se inclino un poco y unieron sus labios. Amanda había querido esto desde hacia un tiempo y lo demostró en su fogosidad y decisión, al introducir su lengua en la boca de la pequeña. Podía escuchar como esta gemía tirando del vestido de Amanda hacia ella para poder tenerla mas cerca. Por un momento Constanze había olvidado donde y frente a quienes estaba. Se separo de ellas, abrumada por todos esos sentimientos, miando a su alrededor. Notando que nadie las miraba. Todo el mundo estaba concentrado hablando, comiendo o bailando. Eso la relajo, por lo fue a por una ronda mas.

Las chicas estaban disfrutando de sus últimos de minutos de calma.

No sabían todavía la identidad de Ursula, desconocían los planes de Croix y ni por asomo podían entrever las consecuencias de estos. Akko se sentiría devastada al conocer la verdad. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigas no había nada que no pudieran superar. La séptima palabra estaba muy cerca, al igual que el resurgir del verdadero poder del Triskelion y con ello la trasformación del bosque Arcturus en uno exuberante, vibrante y lleno de vida. Quien iba a saber que el vinculo que Diana y Akko habían forjado seria lo suficiente fuerte como para destruir un misil y propagar mágicamente la felicidad por todo el mundo. La Shiny Rod desaparecería tras cumplir su cometido. Y una reconciliación entre Croix y Ursula estaba mas próxima que nunca.

Pero claro, al final del día, las chicas se darían cuenta de que algo, les había llevado mas tiempo, responder a la simple pregunta de... **¿Qué es eso que siento por ti?**

* * *

 **Pues este es el ultimo capitulo, me arrepiento de haber tardado tanto en terminar esta historia. Era mi primer fanfic y me negaba a dejarlo inconcluso, ya por principios. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, el 27 de mayo se cumplen, si no me equivoco, dos años desde que lo empece.**

 **Escribiendo este fanfic he comprendido que me gusta el Akko x Amanda, no tanto como el Diakko pero le sigue muy de cerca.**

 **Si os gusta She-ra y sobre todo el Catradora os recomiendo que os paséis por mi perfil. He echo traducciones muy interesantes, ademas, he terminado la traducción de mi fanfic favoritos de Life is Strange y de la que es mi pareja favorita, Chloe x Max (Pricefield)**

 **Pues na, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y los follows. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
